Right in Two
by Tygrys
Summary: Sakura opuszcza osadę by powrócić po 2 latach. Patrząc na świat oczami jej i Sasuke, razem z nimi poszukajmy odpowiedzi na pytanie: czy naprawdę nic już dla siebie nie znaczą?
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Uderzenie spadło na nią szybko niczym błysk na pochmurnym niebie. Wyrzuciło ją za krawędź urwiska tak daleko ze nie była w stanie się niczego złapać. Zresztą pytanie czy naprawdę chciała? Przez chwile jeszcze łudziła się nadzieją ze może wyciągnie ku niej ręce by ją uratować, ze uczyni choć gest który powie jej: „nie odchodź"…ale nie było nic. Tylko na chwilę zimne czarne oczy zaszczyciły ją spojrzeniem. W tych oczach nie było nic, nic prócz pogardy.

Zamknęła oczy, bezwolnie godząc się z losem. Czuła ta bezgraniczną pustkę pod sobą i nie wiedzieć czemu chciała się w niej zatopić.

Potem było szarpnięcie, ktoś krzyknął. Poczuła uderzenie o skałę i czyjś ciepły uścisk na swej ręce. Ktoś postanowił za nią że będzie żyć.

- Już dobrze, mam cię…

W ostatnim przypływie świadomości podniosła oczy i spojrzała na zatroskaną twarz tuż nad jej własną.

- Naruto…- wyszeptała po czym pozwoliła by ogarnęła ją ciemność.

Siedziała w pokoju pogrążonym w mroku. Wspomnienie wydarzeń sprzed miesiąca wciąż tkwiło w jej sercu niczym okrutna drzazga. Zastanawiała się czemu tak jest. Przecież się udało. Wrócili. Wszyscy. Nawet Sasuke, nawet on jest z powrotem. Tylko że jakaś część jej już nie powróciła.

Spojrzała na zegarek, prawie ósma. To już czas, pomyślała. W kącie stal przygotowany niewielki bagaż. Nieporównywalnie mały w porównaniu z tym na ile miała odejść. Wstała. Wzięła plecak. Jeszcze tylko jedno przelotne spojrzenie na wspólne zdjęcie. Wyszła.

- Jesteś pewna? – głos Tsunade był jakiś taki ciepły- wiesz ze możesz się rozmyślić? Jeszcze jest..

- Jestem pewna – Sakura podniosła spojrzenie swoich zielonych oczu na hokage.

- Rozumiem…

-Masz wszystko? – odezwała się Shizune za fotela swojej mentorki – Jeśli jeszcze czegoś potrzebujesz powiedz.

Sakura przecząco pokręciła głową.

- Nie mam wszystko , dziękuje.

Tsunade westchnęła. Nie sądziła że rozstanie z ta młodą dziewczyną przyjdzie jej tak trudno.

-Zatem mogę życzyć ci tylko bezpiecznej drogi.

- Dziękuje i dowidzenia – lekki uśmiech, jakby wymuszony przez chwilkę zawitał na jej twarzy. Podniosła z podłogi niewielki tobołek i ruszyła ku drzwiom.

- Sakura…

Odwróciła się pod wpływem impulsu na dźwięk swojego imienia choć wcale nie zamierzała tego robić.

-Gdy tylko to wszystko dobiegnie końca. Wracaj do nas szybko. Wracaj do domu…

- Dobrze – powiedział i zniknęła za wielkimi dębowymi drzwiami.

Tsunade i Shizune siedziały przez chwilę jeszcze w milczeniu. Jakby dopiero przyzwyczajając się do myśli o jej zniknięciu.

- Tak niewiele ze sobą wzięła…-powiedziała Shizune a głos jej drżał.

- Wydaje mi się ze bagaż z którym odjeżdża jest o wiele cięższy – powiedziała Tsunade i obie wiedziały ze nie mówi o plecaku.

Ciemność korytarza snuła się niczym kot ocierający się o nogi. Szła spokojnie, nie bała się. Trzymała się myśli że już nie ma niczego do stracenia. Zauważyła go ale nie zmieniła tempa. Tylko kiwniecie głową pokazało ze go widzi i ze jest gotowa. Spojrzał na nią i po raz pierwszy od powrotu do Konochy poczuła ze patrzy ktoś na nią bez współczucia. Kojący chłód spojrzenia wyrwał ją z marazmu w którym trwała przez ostatni miesiąc.

Przybysz nie rzekłszy ani słowa odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Podążyła za nim. Gdy wyszli za bramę osady. Sakurze zdało się ze cały ten mrok nocy zostaje za nią. Co zatem było przed nią. Nie potrafiła tego określić. Ale wiedziała ze coś się skończyło i coś się właśnie zaczyna. Coś lepszego? Coś gorszego? Nie wiadomo, ale zaczyna się właśnie w tej chwili. Właśnie teraz…


	2. Zapach wiśni

**Rozdział 1**

**Zapach wiśni**

_Wiatr kołysał czubkami drzew nucąc im jakaś wesołą melodie. Nadchodziła wiosna i wszystko budziło się do życia. Ogrody Artum wciąż były uśpione zimowym snem, ale na większości drzewek pojawiły się młode pączki. Pokochałam to miejsce, od kiedy ujrzałam je po raz pierwszy dwa lata temu. Już wtedy wiedziałam ze będzie to mój azyl, moje miejsce. Nie pamiętam ile razy tu przychodziłam, gdy głębiona rozpaczą czy smutkiem potrzebowałam ciszy i samotności. To miejsce ratowało moją dusze przed śmiercią. Zabrzmi to bardzo patetycznie, ale tak było. Dziś byłam tu po raz ostatni. Wiedziałam że prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie ujrzę tego miejsca, dlatego starałam się chłonąć jego siłę i spokój. To wszystko było mi tak potrzebne teraz, kiedy znów miało się zmienić całe moje życie. Położyłam się na białej, marmurowej ławce i słuchałam jak ten mały świat żyje swoim własnym życiem. Nie wiem czy minęła godzina czy dziesięć minut czy jeszcze inna miara czasu, gdy na kamiennej ścieżce usłyszałam znajome kroki. Zatrzymał się naprzeciw mnie i westchnął._

_- Śpiąca Królewno zapuścisz korzenie lub dostaniesz wilka, niepotrzebne skreślić jak będziesz tyle tu siedzieć – usłyszałam._

_Roześmiałam się i odwróciłam twarz w stronę Cerio._

_- Oj Cerio i jak tu dziewczyna ma złapać sobie księcia z bajki jak nie dasz nawet jej zasnąć na sto lat._

_Zrobił minę pokazująca jak bardzo był dumny ze swego czynu, po czym podszedł bliżej i powiedział cicho._

_- Niedługo wyruszasz – jego głos zabrzmiał jak pytanie i zrobiło mu się smutno gdyż zarówno on jak i ja wiedzieliśmy, że jest tylko jedna bolesna odpowiedź._

_- Tak _

_Zrobił minę zbitego psiaka. Często mu tak się zderzało, gdy coś mu się nie udawało lub tłumił irytację. Wyglądał wtedy jak mały chłopczyk niezgadzający się z wolą rodziców._

_- Nie martw się, już idę. Nie dostaniesz ochrzanu za spóźnienie ostatniego dnia niańczenia mnie – próbowałam go rozśmieszyć, ale on zamiast się roześmiać tylko patrzył na nie tymi swoimi brązowymi oczami._

_- Ech Sakura, Sakura…_

_-Słucham – spytałam robiąc minę niewinnej dziewczynki._

_-Do wymarszu jeszcze trzydzieści minut – powiedział. Spojrzał na mnie, po czym dodał z uśmiechem: – Czyli można jeszcze kwadransik sobie poobserwować chmury…_

_- Cerio…_

_- Oj posuń się, ławki starczy dla dwojga _

_Ze śmiechem ustąpiłam mu kawałek miejsca. _

Naruto pałaszował trzecią z kolei porcje Ramenu a ja ze zgrozą stwierdziłem ze pewnie byłby w stanie zjeść jeszcze ze trzy. Ten chłopak miał żołądek bardziej pojemny niż skład broni Ten Ten. Nagle odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na mnie spod łba.

- Co jest młotku? – spytałem.

- Sasuke... – wycedził.

- Co?

- Będziesz to jadł? – powiedział wskazując na moją nietknięta miskę rosołu.

-…

- Dzięki – powiedział i zaczął ją pochłaniać jak tylko mu ja podałem.

- Nie ma, za co i tak straciłem apetyt patrząc na ciebie – powiedziałem, położyłem pieniądze i ruszyłem do wyjścia.

- Ej Sasuke zaczekaj na mnie! – usłyszałem jeszcze za sobą.

Ruszyłem przed siebie sam nie wiedząc gdzie prowadzą mnie nogi. Wydawało mi się, że chodzę bez celu i nie wiem sam, czemu znów znalazłem się w tym miejscu.

Pusta uliczka, kamienna ławeczka i drzewo wiśni tuż przede mną. Przyglądałem się przez chwilę, choć nie znajdowałem w tym drzewie nic godnego mojego zainteresowania. Chciałem już odejść, gdy usłyszałem za sobą zasapany głos Naruto.

- Wkrótce zaczną kwitnąć, prawda?

- Taa

Nie wiedzieć, czemu przez chwilę staliśmy pod tym drzewskiem jak uwięzieni w jakimś genjustu. W końcu przywołałem się do porządku i ruszyłem dalej.

- Do jutra Naruto.

Otrząsnął się dopiero, gdy byłem już prawie za rogiem.

-A dobra, cześć…

Za swoich pleców usłyszałem jeszcze ciche:

-Sakura-chan…

Strasznie sentymentalny chłopak z tego Naruto, pomyślałem. Minęło ponad dwa lata, od kiedy opuściła osadę. Bez listu, bez pożegnania. Takie to wydawało się do niej niepodobne. Mała, płaczliwa, irytująca dziewczyna. Taką ją pamiętam. Nawet nie potrafiłem w myślach odtworzyć rysów jej twarzy. Spróbowałem przywołać w myślach obraz dziewczyny, ale nie potrafiłem powiedzieć nic konkretnego. Oczywiście wiedziałem, jaki miała kolor włosów czy jak mniej więcej wyglądała, ale obraz ten był dziwnie zamazany. Spróbowałem jeszcze raz, ale sytuacja się powtórzyła. Zirytowany przyśpieszyłem kroku by już po chwili znaleźć się przed własnym domem. Przywitała mnie jak zwykle cisza. Błoga cisza. Zrzuciłem kamizelkę i resztę rzeczy i od razu wpakowałem się pod prysznic. Gorąca woda podziałała kojąco na zmęczone mięśnie. Rozluźniony, przebrany w mniej oficjalny ubiór z ulga rzuciłem się na łóżko. Kątem oka dostrzegłem stare zdjęcie sprzed lat.

- Drużyna numer siedem – powiedziałem sam do siebie. Ponowiłem próbę odtworzenia w myślach twarzy Haruno. Obraz nadal był niewyraźny.

-Cholera! I czym ja się tak przejmuję – zganiłem sam siebie. Ze złością obróciłem się na drugi bok i w końcu poczułem, że ogarnia mnie błoga senność. W duszy obiecałem sobie, że to był ostatni raz, kiedy poszedłem z Naruto na ten cholerny ramem, choć dobrze wiedziałem ze pewnie nie dotrzymam tej obietnicy…

_Sama nie wiem, kiedy minął mi ten tydzień. Podróż przebiegał gładko i bez żadnych zakłóceń. Nie uznałam za zakłócenia tych kilku prób napadu ze strony rabusiów. W sumie to można powiedzieć ze potraktowałam to jako dość sympatyczny przerywnik monotonnej wyprawy. Zabawne jak teraz o tym myślę to kiedyś nie lubiłam walczyć. Teraz bardziej pewna swoich umiejętności i wzbogacona o wiedzę przez Tetsu-san traktowałam walkę jak coś naturalnego. Nie to jednak sprawiło, że zaczęłam się zastanawiać nad wielkimi zmianami, jakie we mnie zaszły od czasu opuszczenia osady._

_Najgorsze, że zauważyłam jedną rzecz: im bardziej zbliżałam się do Konochy tym bardziej zwalniałam kroku. Sama się zastanawiałam, czemu tak robię, z drugiej strony nawet nie próbowałam z tym walczyć. Ale nawet spowolniając krok coraz bardziej mimo wszystko przybliżałam się do tego, co nieuniknione._

_W końcu stanęłam przed nią. Przed wielką bramą. Zawsze otwarta dla przyjaciół, zagradzająca drogę wrogom. Stałam przez chwilkę, niepewna czy chce postawić kolejny krok. Zamknęłam oczy i ruszyłam przed siebie. Kiedy otworzyłam je ponownie już byłam w osadzie. Powitał mnie gwar, śmiechy i para białych, przenikliwych oczu wpatrujących się we mnie w oczekiwaniu…_

Niebo tak ponure i ciężkie ze wydawało się zaraz spadnie na głowę. Wiatr łamiący gałęzie i ta walka. Głupia, bezsensowna i tak nierówna. Potem to uderzenie. Cichy jęk i spojrzenie, które mnie prześladuje. Spojrzenie pełne rozpaczy. Spojrzenie, które stawia mi to pytanie: dlaczego? Odrzucam je z pogardą. Odwracam wzrok na swojego przeciwnika i na nim koncentruje całą swoją uwagę.

Tylko ze przeciwnik znika, wszystko pogrąża ciemność i w tej ciemności widzę tylko te przeraźliwie smutne zielone oczy. Ich bezmiar mnie pochłania. Nie potrafię się od nich odwrócić. Nie potrafię ich przekląć. Mogę tylko patrzeć i patrzeć…

Po raz kolejny budzę się z tym uczuciem pustki. Zły na siebie idę do łazienki i serwuje sobie lodowaty prysznic. Ale nawet zimna woda nie potrafi zagłuszyć tych myśli, które powoli, zdradziecko rodzą się w mojej głowie. Nie chce ich wypowiadać głośno. Kończę toaletę i jem szybkie śniadanie. Zastanawiam się gdzie spędzę ten wolny dzień. Opcję są dwie: urządzić sobie wyczerpujący trening albo…urządzić sobie jeszcze bardziej wyczerpujący trening.. Koniecznie taki, który mnie wykończy na tyle żebym mógł paść i nie myśleć o bzdurach.

Próbuje przywołać w myślach zestaw ćwiczeń ale przed oczami znów mam to spojrzenie…

-Szlag! Chyba dam się znów wyciągnąć Naruto na ramen – może jego gadanie uwolni mnie od tego przekleństwa.

Słyszę stukot w okno. Odwracam się by ujrzeć ptasiego kuriera hokage. Odbieram wiadomość. Natychmiastowe wezwanie do siedziby.

- Misja? – pytam sam siebie – przecież wczoraj nam dała w końcu wolne po tygodniu biegania…A zresztą co mi tam…

Wizja skopania kilku tyłków pozytywnie wpływa na moje samopoczucie. Przynajmniej się odstresuje. Błyskawicznie opuszczam mieszkanie. Po drodze dołącza do mnie Naruto. Ziewa i marudzi jak zwykle. Zaplanował sobie na ten dzień randkę z Hinatą a teraz będzie musiał obejść się smakiem…Uśmiecham się złośliwie. O mało nie dostaje za ten drobny gest z kunia. Wszystko zdaje się wracać do normy…

_- Spodziewałam się każdego, ale nie Ciebie Neji – uśmiecham się widząc jego zaciekawienie._

_- Zrobiłaś sobie chyba spacerek krajoznawczy Sakura. Miałaś przybyć wczoraj wieczorem – powiedział, ale zaraz przywołał na twarz ten swój tajemniczy uśmiech._

_- No cóż jak to mówi pewien sensei „zbłądziło mi się na ścieżce życia" _

_Neji parska śmiechem. Doskonale wie, o kim mówię. To powiedzonko jest wręcz kultowe. Bycie w drużynie Kakashiego odcisnęło w moim sercu głębszy ślad niż przypuszczałam. Kończę rozmyślania i patrzę na Nejiego. Przyglądam mu się uważnie. Jest taki, jakim go zapamiętałam, choć nie, znów wyprzystojniał. Był chyba jedyną osoba z osady, która widziałam podczas pobytu w Vardergardzie i prawdopodobnie jedna z nielicznych, które wiedziały ze tam przebywam. Nie wiem czy to, dlatego czy tez z innych nieznanych mi powodów ten tak niedostępny chłopak, elita wśród shnobi stał mi się bliższy. Nie czułam już zażenowania, kiedy z nim rozmawiałam a i on poświęcał mi teraz uwagę, gdy rozmawiając o wspólnych znajomych szliśmy na spotkanie hokage. Teraz droga wydała mi się wyjątkowo za krótka. Nie zdążyłam przekazać mu nawet pozdrowień od Tsubaki i reszty towarzystwa, kiedy stanęliśmy przed okazałą siedziba przywódców wioski._

_- Nic tu się nie zmieniło – powiedziałam głośno własne myśli._

_- Cieszysz się z tego czy Cię to martwi? – zapytał z przekąsem mój towarzysz._

_- Chyba jedno i drugie - powiedziałam na samą myśl wybuchowego temperamentu Tsunade._

_Roześmiał się a ja po raz kolejny stwierdziłam, że z uśmiechem na twarzy jest jeszcze przystojniejszy. No, ale na to nie było teraz czasu. Zganiłam się ze za to że mimo tylu ćwiczeń i samodyscypliny jestem taka kochliwa. Przypominam sobie moje ćwiczenia, powtarzane z upartością postanowienia o zmianie i powoli czuje powracająca obojętność. Nie ma czasu na głupoty, mesle. Czeka mnie długa rozmowa z dawnym mistrzem. Weszliśmy wiec do środka nie marudząc więcej przed wejściem._

_Już od progu gabinetu przywitała mnie Shizune i okrzyki Tsunade o kawę albo jeszcze lepiej sake._

_- Nic się nie zmieniłaś Tsunade-sama – przywitałam hokage z rozbawieniem._

Przybyliśmy pod siedzibę. Naruto od samego wejścia zaczął wygłaszać te swoje promienne apele, co to on zrobi Tsunade za zmarnowanie mu takiej okazji itp. Puściłem mimo uszu jego uwagi i ruszyłem przodem. Na górnym korytarzu niespodziewanie minął nas Neji.

Naruto spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem i powiedział:

-Ciebie tez stary zwaliła z wyra o takiej nieludzkiej porze?

- Nieludzkiej? – Neji zrobił minie, która sugerowała, że jego pojecie „nieludzkiej" pory stanowczo rozmija się z ta, o której dziś wstał. Prychnąłem odruchowo.

- Naruto, na pogaduszki umówisz się później. Wiesz, że Tsunade nie lubi czekać – minąłem białoślepia i ruszyłem wprost do gabinetu. Poczułem na sobie to przeszywające spojrzenie byakugana. Zignorowałem je. Uczucie obserwacji ustąpiło. Usłyszałem za sobą:

- Trzymaj się Naruto i przestań rozpaczać. Może tym razem poranne wstawanie się opłaci…

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał ramenomaniak.

- Zobaczysz – powiedział a ja dąłbym sobie rękę uciąć że się uśmiechał przy tym - No to cześć. – powiedział i po prostu sobie poszedł. Młotek jeszcze przez chwilkę się mu przyglądał.

- Wiesz, co miał na myśli? – spytał w chwili, kiedy ja zapukałem do gabinetu.

- Nie mam pojęcia Naruto, naprawdę – westchnąłem, choć tez się zastanawiałam o co mu może chodzić. Otworzyłem drzwi nie doczekawszy się „proszę".

Jaskrawe światło poranka zalewało cały pokój. Wydało mi się ze oślepłem od tej jasności. Poczułem zapach równie odległy, co znajomy. Zapach wiśni. Wtedy tez zobaczyłem, że skapana w tym jasnym świetle stoi ona. Bezwiednie powiedziałem.

- Sakura…


	3. Drużyna

**Rozdział 2**

**Drużyna**

_Usłyszałam swoje imię. Padło z jego ust. Wiedziałam o tym. Odwróciłam się. Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałam, może tego ze serce zacznie mi walić jak młot? Może tego ze poczuję znów to ulotne łaskotanie w brzuchu? A może ze poczuje cokolwiek, czego ku swemu zdumieniu w ogóle nie czułam? Spojrzałam w te surowe oczy nie dostrzegając w nich żadnej zmiany._

_- Witaj Sasuke – powiedziałam. _

_- Sakuraaaaaaaaa! _

_I już unosiłam się w powietrzu w ramionach Naruto. Tym razem poczułam coś. Wydawało mi się, że nie tęskniłam za tym jego pełnym optymizmu spojrzeniem i tym uśmiechem, z którym szedł przez życie, ale teraz, gdy patrzyłam w jego na pół gniewna na pół uśmiechniętą twarz poczułam ze naprawdę mi tego brakowało. To naprawdę dziwne._

_- Naruto głupolu postaw mnie na podłogę – roześmiałam się gdyż wciąż mnie trzymał w powietrzu._

_Spojrzał na mnie i postawił na ziemię. Po czym zrobił gniewna minę i spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem._

_- Znikasz bez słowa na przeszło dwa lata, po czym się zjawiasz tak sobie i jeszcze się z człowieka śmiejesz. Gdzieś się włóczyła ten tegies?_

_- Sakura miała misję w Vardergardzie. Tak jak ci kiedyś już mówiłam Naruto – odpowiedziała za mnie Tsunade i byłam jej za to wdzięczna._

_- Ale...- zaczął Naruto._

_- Reszta jest ściśle tajna wiec przestań się dąsać i lepiej zacznij się zachowywać. Kiedy ty w końcu dorośniesz? Mam dla was zadanie._

_Blondynek pomarudził coś pod nosem. Nie jestem pewna czy dobrze usłyszałam coś o zepsutej randce i wrednym babsztylu, bo mówił bardzo cicho, ale po chwili jego twarz znów jaśniała tym jego uśmiechem._

_- Zaraz dla nas?! – prawie wykrzyczał – To znaczy ze drużyna numer siedem zostaje reaktywowana?! Że Sakura idzie z nami?! No to ja rozumiem!_

_- Spokojnie Naruto. O losie Sakury i jej przydziale do drużyny zadecyduje w najbliższym czasie na razie macie wypełnić zadanie. Zaś panna Haruno złoży mi raport ze swojej misji._

_- Ale babciu Tsuna…_

_- Bez dyskusji Naruto – hokage ucięła rozmowę takim głosem ze młody zamilkł obrażony._

_- Co to za zadanie - Sasuke podszedł bliżej biurka zawalonego papierami. Spokojny i opanowany jak zwykle. Nic się nie zmienił, pomyślałam._

_Shizune podała mu kartkę z opisem misji i zaczęła coś mu objaśniać. Nie słyszałam, co mówią, ponieważ Naruto pociągnął mnie za rękaw i zaczął konspiracyjnie przedstawiać mi plan ewakuacji z siedziby hokage. Cóż aż mnie kusiło żeby z niego korzystać przyznaje. Czekała mnie nocka przy pisaniu raportu, co wcale mnie nie napajało radością. Rozmyślania przerwała mi ponownie Tsunade._

_- Sakura możesz iść już do domu. Twoi rodzice się ucieszą a i pewnie jesteś zmęczona po podróży. Jutro po południu przynieś mi raport. Potem zadecyduje w dalszych kwestiach._

_- Rozumiem. Cześć chłopaki. Na bogów Naruto nie rób takiej miny przecież już wróciłam na stałe – powiedziałam widząc jak specjaliście od Rameau robią się szklane oczka. Uśmiechnęłam się i wyszłam. Zamykając drzwi poczułam przez zaledwie sekundę to spojrzenie, ale trwało to tak krótko ze nie jestem pewna czy zdarzyło się to naprawdę czy też to po prostu moja wyobraźnia._

Drzwi zamknęły się cicho. Wróciłem spokojnie do czytania opisu celu. Zacząłem rozstawiać podległą mi drużynę w miejscach strategicznych. Nie lubiłem fuszerki.

- Babciu Tsunade, czemu od razu nie przydzieliłaś Sakury z powrotem do nas? – czy trzeba mówić, do kogo należał ten głos?

- No cóż – powiedział Tsunade.

- Zastanów się trochę młotku – powiedziałem, przydzielając jednocześnie Kuro pozycje w lasku po prawej stronie zamku. Jego zdolności do kamuflażu i zastawiania pułapek powinny zostać w ten sposób wykorzystane efektywnie – Sakura była poza osadą ponad dwa lata. Nie wiadomo, w jakim jest stanie fizycznym i psychicznym…

- Sasuke, co gadasz wygląda świetnie sam widziałeś a i w zachowaniu nie zauważyłem nic dziwnego. No może była bardziej opanowana niż zwykle i nie dostałem ani razu…

Tsunade westchnęła ciężko.

- Sasuke chodzi o to, że zarówno ty jak i on bardzo się rozwinęliście. Nie wiem jak ten czas spędziła wasza młoda przyjaciółka. Owszem trenując jeszcze ze mną pokazała ze ma pewne predyspozycję, ale nie wiadomo czy zdołała je utrzymać a tym bardziej rozwinąć…

- Do tego nie wiadomo czy jest w stanie zgrać się z nami odpowiednio. Sam wiesz, jakie to ważne podczas misji – dokończyłem i jednocześnie przekazałem wstępny plan operacyjny hokage.

Spojrzała na mnie z uznaniem.

- To idiotyczne! – powiedział Naruto a w sumie to nawet krzyknął – przecież mówimy o Sakurze?! Byliśmy w jednej drużynie tyle czasu a ty się zastanawiasz czy jesteśmy w stanie się zgrać ponownie?!

- w przeciwieństwie do Ciebie jestem realistą. Nie mowie, że to urojony pomysł. Mówię, że trzeba sprawdzić czy możemy razem pracować. Nie zapominaj ze nie jesteśmy już dzieciakami i nasze misje mają zupełnie inny poziom. Nie zamierzam ryzykować ani swoim ani twoim życiem ani tym bardziej życiem moich ludzi tylko ze względu na sentyment.

Spojrzał na mnie gniewnie, choć przecież zapewne czuł ze mam rację. On tez już był za kogoś odpowiedzialny.

- Jak chcesz – dodał po chwili.

Spojrzałem w okno niebo pogodne dotąd miało kolor stali. Będzie burza, ale to lepiej. Deszcz i szarówka będzie naszym sprzymierzeńcem. Misja wymagała dyskrecji.

- Naruto przejrzyj plan i przygotuj się. Za dwie godziny ruszamy.

- Co tak szybko?! - otrząsnął się błyskawicznie.

- Znaj pańską łaskę. Jak dobrze pójdzie to się jeszcze wyrobisz na tą swoją randkę - powiedziałem i po ukłonie opuściłem pokój.

Usłyszałem jeszcze chichot Tsunade i Shizune i wściekły ryk Naruto:

- Sasuke zamorduje cię gnojku!

_Spotkanie z rodzicami było miłe. Poczułam się naprawdę jakbym wróciła do domu. Tylko przecież tak było. Naprawdę wróciłam do domu. Tylko nie wiedzieć czemu wydawało mi się ze mój dom jest teraz zupełnie indziej, tworzą go inni ludzie, inne miejsca. Czy naprawdę te dwa lata tak bardzo zmieniły moje serce? Czy jestem w stanie znów nazwać to miejsce domem? Nie wiem. Teraz nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć na te pytania. Po prostu nie potrafię. Zamknęłam się w swoim pokoju. Napisanie raportu poszło mi dziwnie szybko. Krótkie treściwe informacje, wszystko bez ogródek. Odrzuciłam długopis i jeszcze raz rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Zostawiono go bez zmian. Jest taki jakim go zostawiłam. Tylko brak kurzu i świeże powietrze płynące z otwartego okna sprawiają że to nie ja byłam ostatnia osobą która wysmal z tego miejsca. Położyłam się na łóżku. Blade światło księżyca delikatnie sączyło się przez okno._

_- Vardergard – wyszeptałam a ręka odruchowo wyciągnęła spod bluzki wisiorek. Bezwolnie obracałam go w placach. Był moim amuletem, najpotężniejszym darem jaki otrzymałam chyba od „Darków". Moja ochrona absolutna. Nie ciała lecz duszy. Przed rozpaczą, przed smutkiem, przed całym światem, przed sama sobą…_

_- Ciekawe co teraz – powiedziałam na głos własne myśli. W sumie nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiałam. A przecież musze znów ułożyć sobie życie od początku, zatem nie powinno mi to być takie obojętne Prawdopodobnie szykuje się jakiś test sprawdzający moje umiejętności. Niech i tak będzie, uśmiechnęłam się. Nie wątpiłam ze sobie poradzę, nie po tym co miało miejsce w Vardergadzie... Ale co po tym? Powrót do drużyny? _

_- Jutro – powiedziałam – pomyślę o tym jutro…Przykryłam się kołdra i wciąż ściskając w ręce kryształek zasnęłam._

Była już noc kiedy po skończonym zadaniu i oddaniu raportu kierowałem się do domu. Naruto jeszcze wcześniej popędził co sił w nogach by choć na krótką chwile zobaczyć się z Hinatą. Miłość to głupia rzecz. Człowiek zatraca się w niej. Nie mogłem zrozumieć czemu na to pozwala. Był silniejszy ode mnie, wiedziałem o tym chociaż trudno było mi się do tego przyznać. A jednak zachowywał się jak totalny idiota. Rezygnować z odpoczynku by spędzić jedną krótką chwilę z dziewczyną kiedy jutro pewnie Tsunade dołoży kolejną misję. Głupota.

Ulice były wyjątkowo puste, przynajmniej takie odnosiłem wrażenie. Jakby nie patrzeć nawet wioski Ninja kiedyś śpią. Choć pewnie był to efekt tego że przechodziłem przez dzielnice mieszkalne a nie rozrywkową część osady. Światła w oknach były zgaszone, tylko z pojedynczych okien dochodził słaby blask lampy. Spojrzałem przed siebie. Pośród innych budynków wychylał się dom rodziny Haruno. Jakoś nie mogłem przeboleć nazywania ich klanem. Stanowili grupę przeciętnych shnobi. Nie wyróżniali się zbytnio. Sakura nie była w tym wyjątkiem. Nawet jeśli Naruto starałby upierać przy swoim kiedyś by musiał zrozumieć ze różnica poziomów była zbyt duża. Nie nadążyłaby za nami. Przeszedłem obojętnie obok. W powietrzu unosił się zapach wiśni. Wzdłuż całej ulicy rosły różowe drzewka. Gdybym był Naruto powiedziałbym ze to idealne miejsce na romantyczny spacer ale nie byłem nim całe szczęście…

_Obudziłam się o piątej rano. Tak jak co dzień wstałam, umyłam się i dopiero teraz zauważyłam ze jestem w swoim domu._

_- Tu czy tam, co za różnica? – powiedziałam._

_Przemyłam twarz wodą by obudzić się i ruszyłam w dobrze znanym sobie kierunku. Miałam w planach trening. Jeśli chcą poddać mnie jakiemuś testowi to ich nie zawiodę mogą być tego pewni…_


	4. Próba siły

**Rozdział 3**

**Próba siły**

„_Chakra…chakra dla shnobi to podstawa wszystkiego. Nie da się być ninja, jeśli nie potrafi się jej kontrolować. Mówisz ze potrafisz nad nią panować. Zamierzam Ci udowodnić, że nic o niej nie wiesz" – kiedy pierwszy raz z stanęłam do treningu z Tetsu sensei to właśnie usłyszałam. Na początku myślałam, że to jakaś bzdura. Przecież wszystko już w tej kwestii umiałam. Owszem techniki i zawiązywanie pieczęci to inna sprawa. Tu rzeczywiście kulałam, ale jeśli chodzi o tę podstawę podstaw to uważałam się nieskromnie za mistrza wśród młodzików. Jakież było moje zdziwienie, gdy w przeciągu 3 minut ta niepozorna staruszka obróciła w perzynę wszystko, co myślałam, że umiem. Po tej krótkiej chwili zastanawiałam się, po co tam właściwie jestem? Pojawiła się tez drugie pytanie czy ja kiedykolwiek będę mogła nazwać siebie shnobi?_

„_Skoro już wiesz, że takie stare próchno może cię czegoś nauczyć zacznijmy od lekcji pierwszej – kontrola swojej chakry." I tak to się właśnie zaczęło…_

_Teraz stałam wśród bulgoczącej wody gorącego źródła. Utrzymanie się na tej niespokojnej powierzchni wymagało stałego kontrolowania chakry w nogach. Dla mnie obecnie nie było już różnicy czy pod nogami mam rwistą wodę potoku, korę drzewa czy też stały grunt. Spojrzałam na swojego przeciwnika. Był przygotowany na każdy mój ruch. Każde potknięcie oznaczało przegrana wiedziałam o tym. To była moja próba siły. Sprawdzian, który miał potwierdzić czy mogę wrócić do drużyny. Tylko, że ja wcale nie, dlatego zamierzałam wygrać. Chciałam tego dla samej siebie, żeby udowodnić sobie, że jestem w stanie iść z nimi w jednym szeregu. Spojrzałam na niepozorny przedmiot przyczepiony do końca kamizelki._

_- Nic się nie zmieniłeś Kakshi sensei, że też Ci się nie znudziły te próby z dzwoneczkami – westchnęłam na wspomnienie tych naszych testów._

_- Cóż powiedzmy, że to taki sentyment, przeszkadza Ci to?_

_- Nie._

_- Zatem zaczynamy?_

_- Jak tylko będziesz gotów –uśmiechnęłam się._

_- Sakura…_

_- Słucham?_

_- Tym razem jesteś sama a ja nie mam dawać ci żadnej taryfy ulgowej. Mam nadzieje, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę…_

_- Tak – w myślach jeszcze raz powtórzyłam cały plan. _

_Kakshi przyglądał mi się jeszcze przez ułamek sekundy, po czym zniknął w oparach dymu. Stałam nieruchomo wypełniając swoje ciało chakrą. Czułam jak rozchodzi się po moim ciele. Nie wolno było zmarnować ani odrobiny. _

_Spokojnie Sakura, myślałam. Nie musisz odsłaniać wszystkich kart masz tylko odebrać ten dzwoneczek. Poczułam chłodny powiew z tyłu. Bezwiednie uchyliłam się od lecących shurikenów, po czym, natychmiast odskoczyłam w bok. W wodę gdzie stałam uderzył jedna z ogniowych technik. Świat przesłoniła para. Wyczułam kolejny atak z prawej strony i ponownie uskoczyłam. Dobrze wiedziałam ze na razie to taka mała rozgrzewka. Wiedziałam też ten katon miał tylko wprowadzić zasłonę z pary. Kakashi był bardziej doświadczony w w3alce do tego jego niewątpliwym atutem był sharingan… _

_Spojrzałam na swoje dłonie. Zdobiły je ledwo widoczne ślady oparzeń. Przypomniały mi momentalnie jak wiele włożyłam wysiłku w te treningi, w próby zmienienia siebie. Nie mogę tego teraz zmarnować. Wyjęłam kunai i zamknęłam oczy. Chara w nogi. Szybki brzęk stali._

_- Całkiem nieźle Sakura – usłyszałam za swoimi plecami. Klon rozpłynął się momentalnie. Szybki cios rozbił mojego równie sprawnie. Tylko ze na tym nie koniec._

_Parę rozwiał wiatr. Kakashi zamierzał przejść do walki na krótki dystans. Z pewnością teraz będzie używał sharingana. Przesunęłam opaskę na oczy. _

_- Rozwiązanie niby dobre, bo nie zdołam cię złapać na, sharingana ale co dalej? Będziesz walczyć po omacku? – czułam jak zawiązuje pieczęci. _

_- Cóż może…_

_- Zatem na tym chyba skończymy Sakura, przykro mi…_

_- O nie sensei to mi przykro…_

Woda strzeliła w górę niczym wielkie kleszcze. Kakashi ledwo uniknął ataku. Jego twarz wyrażała nie wiem sam, czego więcej zdumienia czy podziwu. Trwało to jednak tylko ułamek sekundy, bo zaraz musiał odparować cios, który zadała mu Sakura. Nie wiem, jakim cudem, ale bezbłędnie odczytywała jego ruchy. Użył siły by odbić się od niej, choć na moment. Jednak jak tylko dotknął wody stałą się rzecz niezwykła. Zaczął się zapadać…

- Co do cholery?!

A Sakura już biegła w jego kierunku…

- Niesamowite – usłyszałem głos Naruto za sobą – co to do diabła jest?

- Nie mam pojęcia Naruto, ale to cos złapało nawet Kakashiego – sam zdziwiłem się na dźwięk swojego głosu.

Kakashi ledwo łapał przyczepność na wodzie. Musiał być ciągłym ruchy gdyż jak tylko się zatrzymał woda próbowała go złapać. Sakura przypuszczała, co raz to nowe ataki. Nie były jednak na ślepo. Wydawałaby się tak precyzyjne, że Hatake musiał uważać na każdy ruch. Zauważyłem ze ma aktywnego sharingana. Czemu więc nie zdołał przejrzeć techniki?

- Może to jakieś wodne Justu? – Naruto tak jak i ja próbował wyjaśnić, jakim cudem nieporadna dotąd Sakura w tak łatwy sposób przypiera do mury elitarnego ninja.

- Nie sądzę. Technika na takim poziomie wymagałaby zawiązania pieczęci, a ona żadnej nie zawiązała. Do tego Kakashi ma sharingana, natychmiast by wyprowadził kontrę z takiego samego ataku

- To zwykła chakra, choć użyta w zaskakujący sposób – powiedział zbliżając się Neji – Przyjrzyj się Sasuke, twój sharingana powinien to dostrzec.

-Chakra?! Chyba żartujesz Neji – Naruto był równie zaskoczony jak ja.

Aktywowałem sharingana. I tym razem patrząc takimi oczami przyjrzałem się walce. Przepływ chakry Kakashiego nie budził żadnych zastrzeżeń. Za to, co Sakura…

- Co do licha chakra aż się z niej wylewa. Wydaje się że…

- Tak, jej charka rozlewa się na całe gorące źródło. Za jej pomocą kontroluje wodę. Tylko ze to zwykła nieregularna chara i Kakshi nie jest zapewne w stanie nawet za pomocą sharingana tego skopiować.

- Do tego Sakura cały czas atakuje. Kakashi nie może znaleźć stabilnego oparcia dla stóp a ni miejsca gdzie mógłby zapewnić sobie trochę czasu na wykonanie jakiejś sensownej techniki.

Spojrzałem jeszcze raz na Haruno. Przepływ chakry powoli się zmniejszał.

- Kończy jej się zapas…Jeżeli szybko nie zakończy tej walki przegra.

_Kakashi był niesamowity. Odpierał każdy mój atak i jednocześnie kontrolował cały czas podłoże. Jeśli ta walka potrwa dłużej przegram. Mój zapas siły powoli się kurczył. Do tego sensei w każdej chwili mógł znaleźć jakiś sposób na ucieczkę z pułapki, jaką mu zaserwowałam. Zauważyłam też ze tak odpiera ataki żeby skierować mnie na miejsce gdzie sam zastawił pułapkę. Mogę nie widzieć i walczyć z zasłoniętymi oczami. Moja charka przenika źródełko, wyczuwam kształty, ciepło, każdy drobny ruch. Czuje za każdym razem jak Kakashi się odbija od wody gdzie skupia swoja chakrę. Dzięki temu mogę odczytywać jego ruchy. Ale to już nie potrwa długo…_

_Pozwalam się na prowadzić na pułapkę. Gwałtowny wybuch rozdziera cisze poranka. Wszędzie unosi się para. Każe wodzie się uciszyć Czuję jak Hakate odzyskuje równowagę. Jego charka powoli się uspokaja. Daje mu złudzenie wygranej. Słyszę krzyk Naruto gdzieś z oddali. Ignoruje to. Później będę się zastanawiać skąd się tam wziął. Nie mogę się teraz zdekoncentrować. Wydobywam ze wzburzonej wybuchem wody rzucone przez Kakashiego shurinkeny. Kieruje je na niego. Odsłaniam oczy i otoczona para przypuszczam ostatni atak._

Kakashi wygrał. Ten atak to samobójstwo. Odsłonięte oczy. Nie ma już chakry żeby kontynuować wody. Jak tylko się zbliży złapię ja w genjustu czy coś. Widzę jak zawiązuje pieczęci. Sakura nie zdąży z atakiem. Nagle woda się rozstępuje. Kakashi się zapada z góry atakuje Sakura. Hakate blokuje atak, ale z wody wyskakują dwa shurinkeny. Jeden odcina dzwoneczek, drugi podbija go na wysokość Haruno ta łapie je w locie odskakuje od kopiującego ninja. Na jej twarzy maluje się zmęczenie, ale i uśmiech. Odwraca twarz w naszym kierunku i macha dzwoneczkiem.

Razem z Kakashim schodzą na stały grunt. Naruto wraz z Nejim podchodzą bliżej i gratulują jej zwycięstwa. Ja słyszę swój własny głos.

- Tym razem wygrałaś, ale to wciąż za mało…

Odwracam się i idę.

_- Sakura, dobra taktyka i panowanie cały czas na sytuacją. Jestem zaskoczony jak wielkie postępy zrobiłaś i mam wrażenie ze jeszcze nie pokazałaś nam wszystkiego – czuję się jak małą dziewczynka, która dostaje pochwałę za posprzątanie pokoju, cały Kakashi. Ale to miłe uczucie._

_- Sakurka dałaś czadu!_

_- Gratuluje Sakura – Neji, nawet on jest._

_- Dziękuje wam. To jak Naruto – puszczam oczko – chyba przysługuje mi ramen zwycięstwa._

_Naruto robi poważną minę. Mruczy chwile pod nosem jakby analizując sytuację._

_- Jasne – odpowiada ze śmiechem._

_- Neji, przyłączysz się?_

_- Chętnie._

_- A ty Kakashi sensei?_

_- Nie wybaczcie dzieciaki, ale musze zdać raport z przebiegu tej walki._

_- Znaczy idziesz powiedzieć Tsunade ze Sakura dała Ci popalić tak – Naruto zachichotał._

_- Znaczy…tak_

_Wszyscy wybuchamy śmiechem. Kątem oka spostrzegam oddalającą się sylwetkę Sasuke. On też był. Nie podszedł jednak jak reszta. Zastanawiam się czy to z wyrachowania. Z pewnością za pomocą sharingana ujrzał, na czym polega moja technika. Pewnie w myślach uznał ja za prostacką. Nie zawiązano przecież ani jednej pieczęci…_

_Nie zadręczam się tym dłużej. Przeszłam pierwsza z prób. Co dalej? O tym pomyśle jutro…_


	5. Taniec

Rozdział 4 

**Taniec**

_Ramen był wyśmienity. Chyba żadna potrawa, nawet najwykwintniejsza nie smakowała mi tak bardzo jak ten dzisiejszy rosołek z przyjaciółmi. Wiele czasu upłynęło, a jednak było jakoś tak swojsko. __Tak__się czuje człowiek, gdy wraca do domu, prawda? Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie samej._

_Wracałam do domu. Był późny wieczór i powoli zaczęłam odczuwać zmęczenie. Byłam przecież od 5 rano na nogach. Niby nic niezwykłego. Wstawałam tak przez ostatnie 2 lata i jakoś nigdy mi to szczególnie nie przeszkadzało. Czyżby walka z Kakashim tak na mnie podziałała? Niemożliwe. To było nic w porównaniu z treningami w Vardergardzie._

- Nawet nie wykonałam podstawowych ćwiczeń z tego wszystkiego – powiedziałam sama do siebie. - Trzeba będzie urządzić sobie chociaż mały wieczorny trening.

_Dotarłam do domu. Był pusty, rodzice od dwóch dni byli na misjach. Otworzyłam drzwi i pozwoliłam, by zapach wnętrza mnie otulił, zanim weszłam do środka. Łagodna ciemność i opływowe kształty cieni na podłodze. Meble skąpane w blasku księżyca. I to niezwykłe ciepło, które biło z tego miejsca sprawiło, że całe zmęczenie jakby znikło. Przekroczyłam próg i zanurzyłam się w spokój. Chłonęłam przez chwilę nastrój tego miejsca po czym ruszyłam w stronę łazienki._

_Zrzuciłam ciuchy i weszłam pod prysznic. Ciepła woda zaczęła płynąć po moim ciele. Stałam bez ruchu słuchając jej szumu. Odruchowo dotknęłam wisiorka. Był ciepły. Wiedziałam, że to tylko woda lub moje własne ciało nadało mu tą temperaturę, ale w pierwszej chwili pomyślałam, że emanuje własnym, niepowtarzalnym ciepłem. Jakieś to nielogiczne i głupie, zbeształam się w myślach._

_Szybko dokończyłam mycie i wytarłam się ręcznikiem. Zawinęłam się w drugi i poszłam do swojego pokoju. Otworzyłam szafę i wyjęłam cienkie, białe kimono. Ubrałam się w nie. Zimny, jedwabny materiał mile drażnił rozgrzaną kąpielą skórę. Jeszcze tylko trzeba czymś związać włosy by nie przeszkadzały i mogę iść. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co by nadawało się do tego. W końcu wygrzebałam jakąś starą czerwoną wstążkę i kilka wsuwek. Przyjrzałam się w lustrze. _

_- Gotowa, czas się trochę poruszać…_

- Wejdź Sasuke – głos Tsunade mimo późnej pory był silny i wyraźny. Widać tym razem sobie nie popiła, dodałem w myślach złośliwie.

- Hokage – skłoniłem się nisko.

Przez chwilę przypatrywała mi się uważnie. Po czym wyjęła z szuflady papiery i podała mi.

- To wasza nowa misja.

Wziąłem do ręki dokumenty i zacząłem je przeglądać. Misja wydawała się całkiem ciekawa. Dla małej grupy osób. Trzy wystarczą całkowicie.

- Wezmę ze sobą Naruto i…

- Sakurę…

Zmarszczyłem brwi.

- Myślę, że na to jeszcze za wcześnie Tsunade-sama.

- A ja myślę, że nie. Drużyna numer siedem został reaktywowana. Powierzam waszej trójce to zadanie.

To „trójce" powiedziała z wyraźnym naciskiem. Chce sprawdzić na misji Haruno, a mnie wrobić w niańczenie. Bardzo mi się to nie podobało.

- Jakieś wątpliwości, Sasuke? – Przyglądała mi się uważnie, jakby czekając tylko na moment, w którym dam się ponieść emocjom i powiem, co myślę o takich durnych zadaniach. Nie zamierzałem dać jej tej satysfakcji.

- Twoja wola – powiedziałem najbardziej obojętnym tonem, na jaki było mnie stać – choć nadal uważam, że jest jeszcze za wcześnie. Nie sadzę żebyśmy zgrali się na tyle by…

- Ta misja ma posłużyć właśnie do tego żebyście się zgrali, Sasuke – znów weszła mi w słowo – nigdzie nie poznasz człowieka lepiej niż na polu bitwy. Nigdzie też nie sprawdzisz lepiej czyichś umiejętności, niż w realnej walce.

Wiedziałem, o czym mówi.. Nie była głupia. Wiedziała, że walka w źródłach nie do końca była dobrym testem. Sakura znała teren. Znała również możliwości Kakashiego, nawet jeśli nigdy z nim nie walczyła to pamiętała, choć kilka z jego podstawowych technik. Teraz ma być walka na obcym terenie. Przeciwnik nieznany, jego możliwości również.

- Zwiad bojem – powiedziałem.

- Dokładnie – Tsunade uśmiechnęła się promiennie – widzę, że doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, o co mi chodzi.

- Obawiam się, że tak – nadal nie podobała mi się rola niańki – niemniej dostosuję się do twoich rozkazów. Przygotuję plan na jutro.

- Świetnie. Aha. Nie myśl sobie, że wrabiam cię w role piastunki…

- Jakżebym śmiał – mam nadzieje, że nie wyczuła ironii w moim głosie.

- Po prostu miej na nią oko i tyle.

- Dobrze. Zatem dobranoc.

Byłem już przy drzwiach, kiedy usłyszałem:

- Zanieś te dokumenty również Sakurze. Naruto już swoje odebrał.

- Dobrze – jakby nie mogła wysłać pocztą… Nie mam zamiaru jej dziś oglądać ,a będę musiał przez kolejny tydzień. Po prostu zostawię w drzwiach…

- Poprosiłabym o to Naruto, ale jak go znam to pewnie nie chciałby jej budzić i jeszcze zostawiłby takie ważne dokumenty w drzwiach…

- Doprawdy to dopiero dziecinne zachowanie.

- Prawda? Cieszę się, że myślisz podobnie. Dobranoc zatem i powodzenia.

- Dobranoc. – co za babsztyl jeden.

Nie było wyjścia, trzeba ruszyć i załatwić to jak najszybciej. Dom Haruno znajdował się niedaleko mojego więc chociaż nie musiałem zbytnio nadkładać drogi. Wszystkie światła pogaszono. Pewnie już śpi, pomyślałem. Wcale nie krępowałem się by ją zbudzić. Jawna złośliwość? Możliwe. Miałem właśnie nacisnąć dzwonek, kiedy wyczułem coś dziwnego. Skupiłem się.

- Chakra, nie ma wątpliwości – powiedziałem. Powietrze było tak zagęszczone niezwykłą energią ze wydawało mi się, że niemal ja wdycham. Nie podobało mi się to wcale. Wskoczyłem na dach i po cichu przeszedłem po nim na druga stronę domu. Ukryty przed sąsiadami, za wysokim żywopłotem mieścił się tam rozległy ogród.

Rosły w nim prawie wyłącznie wiśnie. Przynajmniej w pierwszej części, którą teraz mogłem podziwiać. Nigdy nie widziałem tylu gatunków drzewek. Wszystkie były obsypane kwieciem. Ogród, nawet skryty w półmroku, mienił się odcieniami bieli i różu. W otoczeniu majestatycznych starych wiśni było niewielkie jeziorko. A na nim - ona.

W białym połyskliwym kimonie, które jeszcze bardziej podkreślało jej włosy w kolorze nieoszlifowanego rubinu. Zauważyłem, że pociemniały i straciły swój krzykliwy odcień, ale teraz w bladym świetle księżyca jeszcze bardziej przypominały barwą czerwone wino. Niedbale związane czerwoną wstążką, kosmyki wymykały się i kołysały na wietrze. Tańczyła. Tak mi się przynajmniej zdawało, gdyż ruchy jej były zbyt płynne, bym mógł to nazwać inaczej niż jakimś dziwnym, nieznanym mi tańcem, a wraz z nią tańczyła woda…

Drobne krople i wielkie kaskady poruszały się kierowane jej ruchami, choć ich nawet nie dotykała. To jej Chakra oplatała je, ujarzmiła i nadawała im kształt. Przyglądałem się jej ruchom. Były jak ruchy kotki: płynne, zwinne, szybkie i… co wydało mi się zaskakujące, kobiece. Niby logiczne, a jednak.

Nie zamierzałem przerywać tego spektaklu. Nie spieszyło mi się. Domyśliłem się, że tych ruchów potrafi używać również w walce, więc chętnie sobie je postudiuję.

Co dziwne po pewnym czasie zauważyłem, że jej ruchy trochę zwolniły, na czole błysnęły drobne kropelki potu. Oddech stawał się coraz bardziej płytki i szybki. Chakra zaś słabła. Powoli kaskady wody opadały w toń jeziorka, by nie podnieść się już więcej. Przynajmniej nie dziś. Nagle odwróciła się w moim kierunku.

_Obserwował mnie od jakiegoś czasu. Wiedziałam o tym. Badał moje ruchy tymi swoimi oczami. Nie musiałam się odwracać, by wiedzieć ze to robi. Czułam jego Chakrę. Spokojna i zimna jak lód. Nie zamierzałam sobie przerywać i tak już kończyłam. Niech sobie patrzy. _

_Powoli mięśnie odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa. Pozwoliłam wodzie opaść, by zejść z jeziorka o suchej nodze._

_- Mogłeś zostawić pod drzwiami jak Naruto – powiedziałam z wrednym uśmiechem._

_Spojrzał na teczkę, którą trzymał w ręku i uśmiechnął się._

_- Naprawdę tak zrobił?_

_- Tak, chyba nie chciał mnie obudzić…_

_- Co za idiota – Sasuke złapał się za głowę w geście irytacji._

_- Nie bądź taki wredny dla niego, porządnie ją opieczętował. Wystarczyło dotknąć, a wyrwałoby rękę._

_- To zdecydowanie bardzo humanitarne. Przespałabyś noc, ale rano nie zostałoby ci już tyle powodów do radości._

_- Coż…_

_- W każdym razie dostarczam ci to do rąk własnych. Przejrzyj je – powiedział i podał mi dokumenty. Bił od niego zapach piżma i drzewa sandałowego._

_Wzięłam je szybko, choć już dawno przejrzałam te, które przyniósł Naruto._

_Gdy tylko je wzięłam odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę wyjścia._

_- Cześć – powiedział zanim znikł._

_- Cześć rzuciłam w pustą już przestrzeń._

_Szarpnęłam za wstążkę i kiedy wyplątałam ją z włosów związałam nią dokumenty. Zrobiło się bardzo późno. Czas spać._

Weszła do domu pośpiesznie, nie oglądając się za siebie ani razu. Jak szybko zauważyła moją obecność na dachu? Jak długo wiedziała, że się przyglądam? Czy był to tylko marny podstęp czy pokaz zrobiony z wyrachowania? Tak czy owak panna Sakura wygrała tą bitwę jeden do zera.

Dotarłem do domu. Zjadłem coś na szybko i od razu ruszałem pod prysznic. Pozwoliłem by woda zmyła brud dnia. Noc była jeszcze ciepła wiec wyszedłem w spodniach przed dom by trochę posiedzieć w ciszy i przejrzeć dokumenty. Szybko dokonałem kalkulacji i opracowałem wstępny plan działania. Wszystko gotowe. Podniosłem się i rozprostowałem zdrętwiałe ramiona. Nagle mój wzrok spoczął na małym oczku wodnym. W oczach stanął mi obraz Haruno w białym kimonie tańczącej wśród wody.

Podszedłem bliżej i skoncentrowałem chakrę w ręce. Przyłożyłem rękę do powierzchni wody i próbowałem uwolnić energię z reki by ta uniosła wodę. Technika Sakury wydała mi się prostacka. Chakra uderzyła w taflę wody i zrobiła w niej lejek rozstępując ją na boki. Wyciągnąłem rękę tworząc z niej jakby kleszcze ale woda tylko przelała się z powrotem, wypełniając lejek. Zakląłem w myślach. Powtórzyłem proces jeszcze raz, ale woda nadal uciekła, odbijając się od chakry niczym dwa magnesy. Ze złości zwiększyłem ilości koncentrowanej energii, ale woda tylko rozprysła się na boki ochlapując mi twarz. Spojrzałem na dłoń, piekła niemiłosiernie i pojawiły się na niej drobne zaczerwienienia. Oparzenia od chakry. Przypomniałem sobie zwinne ruchy Sakury i jej precyzję w kontrolowaniu wody.

Wyglądało na to, że jednak może warto będzie przyjrzeć się tym jej nowym umiejętnością bliżej…


	6. Sygnet

Rozdział 5 

**Sygnet**

S_tałam w ciemnym korytarzu. Ze ścian spoglądały na mnie majestatyczne twarze wielkich magów północy. Ich spojrzenia wydawały mi się pełne życia i tak przenikliwe, jakby wiedzieli o mnie wszystko, choć to tylko martwe płótno. Nie było w ich spojrzeniu kpiny czy szyderstwa, patrzyli na mnie pobłażliwie, jak na małe dziecko stawiające pierwsze kroki i potykające się o własne nogi. Poczułam ciepłą dłoń na swoim ramieniu._

_- No chodź Sakura, nie wolno jej dać czekać._

_Skinęłam głową i ruszyłam za jasnowłosą dziewczyną w głąb korytarza. Ukazały się drzwi. Stałam przed nimi chwilkę wahając się czy wejść do środka. _

_- Będę czekać w ogrodzie. Teraz to tylko twoja decyzja – powiedziała Tsubaki przerywając cisze._

_Słyszałam jak odchodzi. A ja nadal stałam. Nie myślałam o niczym. Po prostu wpatrywałam się w te drzwi czekając na cokolwiek, ale nie działo się nic. Poczułam, jak coś mokrego spływa mi po policzku i dopiero po chwili spostrzegłam ze to moja łza. Znów płakałam, znów czułam się taka bezsilna i słaba. Spojrzałam jeszcze raz na drzwi. A jeśli to prawda? Jeżeli dzięki temu będzie mi lżej, choć trochę? Otworzyłam je i weszłam w mrok._

_-Sakura? – Usłyszałam gdzieś z głębi pomieszczenia._

_- Tu jestem – powiedziałam._

_Odwróciłam się powoli by spojrzeć w czarne jak węgle oczy._

_- Widzę, że skończyłaś – powiedział._

_- Tak – powiedziałam. Podeszłam do niego i podałam sygnet z wizerunkiem dwugłowego orła. – Tego szukałeś?_

_Wziął go z mojej dłoni i po krótkich oględzinach schował do kieszeni._

_- Ruszajmy, zaraz będzie świtać. Naruto czeka przed bramą._

_Przejechał wzrokiem po leżących wokół ciałach._

_- Nie żyją?_

_- Nie, pozbawiłam ich tylko przytomności. Jeden został ciężej ranny, ale jak tylko go__unieszkodliwiłam zatamowałam krwawienie._

_- To niezbyt rozsądne zostawiać ich przy życiu. Mogą być z tego kłopoty…_

_Jego chłód sprawił ze zadrżałam mimowolnie._

_- Nie widzieli mnie, nie ma sensu ich uśmiercać._

_Przez chwilę mierzył mnie wzrokiem. Po czym skierował się ku wyjściu._

_- Pospieszmy się Naruto czeka._

_- Dobrze._

Zaczynało świtać, kiedy opuściliśmy bramy miasta. Miarowo, w szybkim tempie kierowaliśmy się do odkrytej po drodze opuszczonej chaty. Przeciwnicy nie byli wymagający, ale całonocne poszukiwania okazały się jednak męczące. Rozsądek nakazywał ukryć się gdzieś i trochę odpocząć. Oczywiście Naruto i Sakura zgodnie twierdzili, że mogą iść dalej jednak szybko ukróciłem to gadanie. Pewność siebie i zła ocena sytuacji mogła nas zgubić.

Dotarliśmy do chaty. Rozejrzałem się czy przypadkiem ktoś tu nie zajrzał po naszej ostatniej wizycie, ale nic na to nie wskazywało. Weszliśmy do środka. Rozłożyliśmy podróżne maty. Naruto ulokował się po mojej prawej stronie, Sakura zaś wycofała się w kąt, chowając twarz w cień. Wydawało mi się, że jej myśli są gdzieś bardzo daleko stąd…

- …uke? Sasuke? – Usłyszałem tuż nad swoim prawym uchem.

- Co?

- Co ci jest? Od trzech minut się pytam czy możesz mi go pokazać – usłyszałem gniewny głos blondasa.

Wyciągnąłem pierścień ukryty do tej pory bezpiecznie w mojej kieszeni i podałem mu.

- Proszę.

Wziął do ręki niewielki przedmiot i zaczął go obracać.

- I to wszystko o takie małe coś? Misja rangi A żeby odnaleźć coś tak... marnego?

Spojrzałem na przedmiot, który trzymał w dłoni mimowolnie. Teraz też wydawał mi się jakiś taki niepozorny. Ot pierścionek z oczkiem.

- Tak.

- Głupota – powiedział wciskając mi z obrzydzeniem sygnet z powrotem w dłoń.

Marudził coś jeszcze pod nosem, a potem jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Sakurze. Oparła głowę o ścianę i wpatrywała się w jakiś punkt. Oczy miała półprzymknięte, ręką bawiła się wisiorkiem.

- Hej Sakura! – Spytał Naruto – Wszystko w porządku?

Ocknęła się jakby ze snu i posłała mu uśmiech.

- Tak.

- Na pewno? Wyglądasz jakby coś cię martwiło.

Spojrzała na Uzumakiego z niemal zaskoczona, po czym westchnęła ciężko i powiedziała:

- Po prostu coś mi tu nie pasuje. Poszło zbyt łatwo i tyle.

Naruto przytaknął.

- Też mam takie odczucie. Straż marna, przedmiot głupi, a do zadania wybrano joninów i zapłacono za drogą kategorię A.

- Sasuke? – Spytała Haruno – A ty, co myślisz?

- Tez mi coś tu nie pasuje. Z drugiej strony wszystko wykonaliśmy tak jak tego chcieli. Przedmiot zgadza się z opisem. Znaleźliśmy go u ludzi, u których miał być. To prawda, że straż nie była mocna, ale weźcie pod uwagę, że my też do słabeuszy nie należymy. Dostarczymy przedmiot do wioski, a potem się zobaczymy, co dalej. Niemniej zachowajcie ostrożność. Jeśli nasze przypuszczenia są błędne to wkrótce może zrobić się nieprzyjemnie.

Zapanowała złowroga cisza.

- Wezmę pierwszą wartę. Odpocznijmy trochę, a potem w drogę.

- Dobrze – powiedzieli chórem.

Obudziłem się, gdy księżyc świecił jeszcze jasno rozświetlając mrok nocy. Jego stłumione, białe światło wpadało do chaty przez starą, zabrudzoną szybę. Naruto spał pogrążony w głębokim, spokojnym śnie. Jego warta musiała się dopiero, co skończyć, bo jeszcze nie rozgrzebał się całkiem w śpiworze. Sakura stała w pobliżu okna, bacząc jednak by nie znaleźć się w strumieniu światła. Miała stamtąd doskonały widok na cała polanę, a jednocześnie sama była pogrążona w cieniu. Mechanicznie obracała w dłoniach ten swój wisiorek.

Dopiero teraz się mu przyjrzałem nie podnosząc głowy z posłania. Przypominał nieoszlifowany kryształ górski. W świetle księżyca mienił się delikatnymi odcieniami błękitu. Wydawało mi się, że w jego wnętrzu coś jest, ale nie chciałem skoncentrować chakry w oczach by nie zobaczyła, że nie spałem. Nagle odwróciła się gwałtownie…

_Coś się zmieniło w pomieszczeniu Powietrze przez chwilę drgnęło a może to było tylko moje ulotne wyobrażenie. Wyciszyłam rozpraszające myśli i wtedy poczułam na sobie to znajome, świdrujące spojrzenie. Obróciłam się by stawić czoła temu chłodnemu spojrzeniu.. _

_Przez krótką chwilkę miałam wrażenie że na jego twarzy odmalowało się zaskoczenie, ale to chyba tylko złudzenie. _

_- Nie możesz spać – powiedziałam szeptem nie chcąc budzić Naruto._

_- Powiedzmy – odpowiedział i odwrócił się na drugi bok tak, że teraz nie widziałam jego twarzy._

_Przez chwilę trwaliśmy w tej ciszy, choć dobrze wiedziałam, że nie śpi._

_- Sasuke?_

_- Tak? _

_Westchnęłam, by złapać oddech zanim powiem to, co zamierzałam._

_- Wydaje mi się, że widziałam już kiedyś coś podobnego_

_Odwrócił się w moją stronę. Zmrużył oczy._

_- Chodzi ci o sygnet?_

_- Tak_

_- Mianowicie?_

_- Kiedy byłam w Vardergardzie widziałam podobne. Nosili je delegaci z innych krajów i Spoufaleni…_

_- Spoufaleni? _

_- Rody z poza Królestwa. Ci, z którymi łączyły ich jakieś więzy krwi lub, z którymi łączyły ich więzy przyjaźni. Tego rodzaju sygnety były dowodem na te „więzy". Stanowiły klucze uprawniające do wejścia za mury Wewnętrznego Królestwa, a także dostęp do innych rzeczy._

_- Zatem masz odpowiedź czemu tyle zachodu o taki pierdół._

_- Ten jest inny…_

_- W jakim sensie?_

_- Nie wiem, po prostu jest inny. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić. Wydaje mi się, że to jakaś imitacja czy coś. Gdyby któryś z Darków mógł to obej…_

_- Nie ma mowy! – Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w złości._

_Naruto przewrócił się niespokojnie na bok. Przez chwile oboje wstrzymaliśmy oddech jakby wraz z obudzeniem Naruto miało się zdarzyć coś strasznego. _

_- Sasuke? – spytałam chodź wiedziałam już że jego odpowiedź nie będzie dla mnie przyjemna. _

_- Zapominasz się Sakura. Nie jesteś już u nich, teraz jesteś znów w Konoha. Ninja pracuje dla swojej wioski, dla niej wykonuje zadania. Zadanie brzmiało: znaleźć pierścień i go dostarczyć do wioski. I tyle. Zadanie dobiega końca. I koniec tej dyskusji._

_- Rozkaz – powiedziałam i odwróciłam się do okna._

_Co za idiota! Czemu musi być taki uparty? Szkoda gadać. Niech mu będzie. Wrócimy do osady i będzie koniec. Dureń! Nie wiem ile jeszcze go zwymyślałam w myślach zanim usłyszałam.:_

_- Sakura mogę cię zmienić jak chcesz. Nie jestem śpiący…_

_Pewnie w innych okolicznościach uznałabym, że to miłe, ale teraz czułam w tym tylko pogardę dla moich umiejętności i wiedzy. Kiedy zacznie traktować mnie jak każdego członka drużyny? Aż tak się boi, że zawiodę na durnej warcie, że chce wziąć na siebie nawet moją?! Jedyne, co zdołało mi przejść przez gardło to tylko:_

_- Dzięki nie trzeba…_

Nie spałem całą jej wartę. Nie, nie dlatego, że brakowało mi do niej zaufania po prostu nie mogłem zasnąć. Siedzieliśmy więc w ciszy słuchając wzajemnie odgłosów nocy i swoich własnych oddechów. Wschód słońca wydawał mi się piękny tylko dlatego, że nastał, że można było ruszyć w drogę. Pospieszne śniadanie. Marudzenie Naruto. A potem podróż powrotna. Cicha, szybka bez zbędnych odpoczynków i gadania. Wydawało mi się, że całą drogę zbiera się na jakąś burzę, choć pogoda dopisywała. Powietrze było ciężkie i nieprzyjemne. Z ulga powitałem na horyzoncie Wielką Bramę Konoha.

- Nareszcie w domu – powiedział Naruto – Zdajmy ten raport i świecidełko i chodźmy do domu.

- Dobry plan – przytaknęła Sakura, odgarniając kosmyk włosów z policzka.

- Chodźmy – powiedziałem i ruszyłem przodem.

- Dobra robota – powiedziała Tsunade obracając w rękach sygnet - Raport pisemny na pojutrze. Dotyczy tylko Sasuke i Naruto.

- A ja? – spytała Sakura.

Mnie też zdziwiło, czemu ją wyłączono z tego obowiązku. Co prawda zazwyczaj to tylko kapitan musiał składać raport, ale jeśli już kazała to zrobić Naruto to tym bardziej powinna kazać i Haruno nawet, żeby sprawdzić jej relacje z moją czy Uzumakiego.

- Właśnie babciu Tsunade, czemu Sakura nie musi? – Naruto już wisiał na biurku, gniotąc rekami dokumenty, w tym nowy horoskop na ten tydzień. Reakcja Tsunade była natychmiastowa. Naruto wylądował na ścianie.

- Dlatego ze Sakura nie będzie miała czasu na napisanie go.

- Babciu Tsunade jesteś brutalna – powiedział Naruto, gdy Shizune zdrapywała go ze ściany.

- Nie będę mieć czasu. Co masz na myśli? – Sakura wydała mi się trochę ciekawa zajęcia, jakie jej przygotowała Hokage.

Tsunade uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

- Shizune!

- Tak?

- Przyprowadź go.

- Już.

Shiuzne wybiegła w pośpiechu pozostawiając obitego Uzumakiego samego sobie.

- Sakura mamy gościa w osadzie. Dodam bardzo ważnego ze względu na dyplomację. Oprócz spraw służbowych trzeba by go oprowadzić po osadzie i takie tam. A wydaje mi się że ty najlepiej się do tego nadasz.

- Sakura była nieobecna ponad 2 lata nie lepiej żeby ktoś inny…

- Zresztą ona jest brutalna- powiedział Naruto żeby potwierdzić jego słowa Haruno posłała go znów na ścianie. Portrety Hokage zachwiały się niebezpiecznie…

- Dobrze. Przyjmuję to zadanie… - powiedziała patrząc złowrogo na mnie i Naruto.

- Ta siła mnie przeraża – powiedziałem sam do siebie.

- Doprawdy? A mnie fascynuje – usłyszałem za sobą męski głos.

Na jego dźwięk Sakura odwróciła się i od razu jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech.

- Cerio – wyszeptała i po chwili już szybowała w jego objęciach…


	7. Znajomi z krańca świata

Rozdział 6 

**Znajomi z krańca świata**

_Delikatnie opalona skóra przesiąknięta zapachem lasu, czarne jak heban włosy niedbale opadające na czoło i oczy w kolorze starego miodu, tak głębokie, że można by w nich zatonąć.__Zamknął mnie w ramionach i uniósł do góry z taka łatwością jakby podnosił dziecko. Czułam ciepło jego oddechu nad swoim uchem i przez jedną tylko chwilę wszystko przestało istnieć. _

_Tylko że rzeczywistość nie dała mi trwać tak w tym śnie dłużej niż trzy sekundy. Wyrwała mnie z tych objęć głośnym głosem Naruto:_

_- Sakura, co ty odstawiasz! Co to za gościu?! I czemu do licha tak się do siebie kleicie?!_

_Cerio ze śmiechem postawił mnie znów na ziemi. Jego rozbawienie było zaraźliwe, bo ja też mimowolnie się roześmiałam._

_- Cerio z rodu Husky – powiedział i podał zdziwionemu wielbicielowi ramenu rękę, jakby znał go od zawsze – ty musisz być Naruto, prawda? Sakura dużo o Tobie mówiła podczas pobytu u nas._

_- Serio? – Naruto zaczerwienił się z lekka._

_- Tak. Wynika z nich, że jesteś maniakalnym wielbicielem zupek chińskich i masz za dużo energii._

_- Że co?! O żesz ty jeden…_

_- Naruto – powiedziałam, nie spuszczając wzroku z uśmiechniętej twarzy Vardergardejczyka – Nie przejmuj się tym, co mówi Cerio, tak naprawdę, jeśli idzie o umiłowanie do dziwnych potraw to jesteście tacy sami._

_- I to ma mnie pocieszyć niby – Uzumaki sprawiał wrażenie totalnie załamanego._

_- Dobra, dobra dzieciaki, koniec tego cyrku, bo mnie głowa zaczyna boleć – Tsunade skierowała na nas spojrzenie swoich brązowych oczu – Sakura, zajmiesz się swoim przyjacielem podczas jego pobytu u nas. Myślę, że z tobą nie zginie._

_- Z chęcią._

_- Naruto, Sasuke raport ma być jutro o piętnastej na moim biurku. Teraz jesteście wolni, odpocznijcie trochę._

_- Rozkaz – powiedzieliśmy chórkiem i skierowaliśmy się w stronę wyjścia. Husky skłonił się zwyczajem Darków i również podążył za nami. _

_- I co teraz? – spytał Naruto._

_- Nie wiem może pójdziemy coś zjeść – zaproponowałam._

_- Dobra myśl – powiedział Cerio. - Czuje jak powoli zaczyna mnie skręcać w żołądku_

_- Sasuke idziesz z nami? – głos Naruto uświadomił mi, że jest przecież ktoś jeszcze obok mnie. Odwróciłam się by zobaczyć jego zimne spojrzenie skierowane prosto na mnie._

_- Nie mam czasu – powiedział. – Pozostało mi jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia. Cześć…_

_Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku swojego domu._

_- Zaczekaj – głos Cerio zaskoczył nas wszystkich. – Z tego wszystkiego zapomniałem się przywitać – powiedział i podał mu rękę._

_Sasuke spojrzał na niego od niechcenia i uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie:_

_- To nie ma większego znaczenia i tak raczej niepisane nam bardziej zażyłe stosunki. _

_- Sasuke! – Naruto zareagował szybciej ode mnie. _

_- Nie będę uczestniczyć w tym miłym kółku dyplomatycznym, więc zasady etykiety mnie nie obowiązują. Cześć._

_Po prostu poszedł. _

_- Nie ma co się nim przejmować, od rana coś mu chyba na żołądku siedziało. Do jutra mu przejdzie – byłam wdzięczna, że Naruto próbował załagodzić sytuacje. _

_We mnie za bardzo gotowała się złość by cokolwiek powiedzieć._

_- To co, idziemy? – spytałam starając się by ton mojego głosu zabrzmiał wesoło, choć niemal czułam w ustach smak goryczy._

_- Dobra – zakrzyknął Naruto – wiecie co, skoczę po Hinate. Sakura zaprowadź go do Ishiraku._

_- Nie ma sprawy. Naruto, tylko się nie szwędajcie, bo jesteśmy głodni! – rzuciłam jeszcze._

_- Spoko! Zaraz będziemy – usłyszałam w odpowiedzi._

_Spojrzałam na Cerio. Jego złote oczy zwęziły się. Wpatrywał się w drogę, która poszedł Sasuke. Znałam to spojrzenie i wiedziałam, że nie wróży nic dobrego._

_- Nie lubię go – powiedział cicho – nie wiem jeszcze, dlaczego ale go nie lubię._

_- Cerio – szepnęłam widząc jego surowe oblicze._

_Nagle jakby otrząsnął się. Uśmiechnął się i podał mi rękę._

_- Chodźmy, też zgłodniałem._

_- Dobrze- odpowiedziałam podając mu swoją dłoń._

Byłem w połowie drogi do domu, kiedy przypomniałem sobie o sygnecie, który wciąż tkwił w mojej kieszeni. Zakląłem pod nosem i zawróciłem. Chciałem jak najszybciej pozbyć się tego cholerstwa i mieć już tą misję za sobą.

Zapukałem do drzwi Tsunade i nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź wszedłem do środka. Hokage siedziała w otoczeniu papierów i wydawała się czekać. Podniosła na mnie wzrok:

- Tak?

Wyciągnąłem zawiniątko z kieszeni i podałem jej pierścień. Obróciła go w dłoniach kilkakrotnie, po czym oddała Shizune.

- Jak rozumiem to wszystko - powiedziała.

- Owszem – choć miałem ochotę dodać to i owo na temat, co niektórych jej decyzji. Ruszyłem w stronę wyjścia.

- Sasuke zaczekaj. Chce z tobą, o czym porozmawiać…

- Więc jednak – powiedziałem i obróciłem się.

Zawartość parującej miski ramenu w szybkim tempie znikała w ustach Naruto. Podziwiałam jego niegasnący zapał, jeśli idzie o smakowanie tej potrawy. Obok niego siedział Cerio i ku memu ogromnemu zdziewaniu pałaszował swoją porcje z równym entuzjazmem.

_- I co? Prawda, że dobre? – spytał Naruto w przerwie między jedną miską, a drugą._

_- Całkiem, całkiem przyznaje – odpowiedział Cerio – Przypomina rosołek babci Mili, prawda Sakura?_

_- Eee no w sumie tak - na wspomnienie ekscentrycznej staruszki siejącej postrach wśród swoich dzieci i wielbionej przez wnuki zrobiło mi się ciepło na sercu._

_- Naruto czy jesteś pewien. że możesz zjeść tyle ramenu bez szkody dla swojego żołądka? – Usłyszałam nieśmiały głos Hinaty dochodzący zza Naruto._

_- O to się nie martw, jeśli chodzi o ramen to jest go w stanie pochłonąć w każdej ilości bez skutków ubocznych – uśmiechnęłam się._

_Dziedziczka rodu Hyuga uśmiechnęła się do mnie i ten uśmiech był naprawdę piękny. Bardzo się zmieniła od czasu, kiedy widziałam ją po raz ostatni. Długie ciemne włosy doskonale kontrastowały z jej perłowymi oczami tajemniczo spoglądającymi za długich rzęs. Była wysmukła i obdarzona pięknymi kobiecymi kształtami. Niejeden facet musiał wodzić za nią oczami, gdy przechadzała się po ulicy. Jednak jej spojrzenie, jak zawsze skierowane było ku Naruto. To jedno się nie zmieniło, co mnie bardzo ucieszyło. Tym bardziej, że Uzumaki w końcu uświadomił sobie swoje uczucia._

_- Czy coś się stało, Sakura-chan– spytała Hinata._

_- Słucham?- powiedziałam wytrącona z rozmyślań._

_- Tak na mnie patrzyłaś przez chwilę. Mam coś na twarzy?_

_- A nie, po prostu pomyślałam, że bardzo wypiękniałaś Hinaty. Naruto to prawdziwy szczęściarz, że cię ma przy sobie._

_- Ależ, co ty mówisz Sakura – ciemnowłosa oblała się delikatnym rumieńcem._

_- Kiedy to prawda, nie Naruto?_

_- Dokładnie – odpowiedział ze zwykłą__sobie__szczerością i posłał Hinacie figlarny uśmiech, przez co jej twarz już całkiem pokryła się czerwienią, a oczy nieśmiało spuściła na dół._

_Roześmialiśmy się wszyscy, nie, dlatego, że bawiła nas zawstydzona twarz dziewczyny, lecz dlatego że wyglądała w tym stanie naprawdę uroczo._

_- Ale ty Sakurka tez się zmieniłaś, wiesz? – Powiedział Uzumaki, co mnie trochę zaskoczyło._

_- Ja? – Spytałam zdziwiona. –No, co ty ja wciąż jestem taka sama._

_- Nie – powiedział z powagą. A jego poważny wyraz twarzy sprawił, że wszyscy umilkli._

_- Naruto?_

_- Nie widziałem cię przez przeszło dwa lata i dlatego mogę__to powiedzieć z pełną__świadomością jak bardzo się zmieniłaś. Urosłaś._

_- Co w tym takiego niezwykłego? Ty tez urosłeś, mimo że jesteś cały czas na tych zupkach chińskich. Ja przynajmniej odżywiałam się normalnie!_

_- Stałaś się naprawdę super kobietką Sakurka. Prawda Hinata?_

_- Tak. Naprawdę jesteś bardzo ładna – powiedziała młoda Hyuga._

_Poczułam, jak moja twarz robi się czerwona, choć przecież to idiotyczne by czerwienić się po czymś takim._

_- Przestańcie już!_

_- Kiedy to prawda – powiedział Cerio, a spojrzenie jego złotych oczu prześwietlało mnie niemal na wylot. – Nie widziałem Cię trzy tygodnie, a znów stałaś się piękniejsza._

Byłam już pewna, że moja twarz przypomina buraka, kiedy łaskawe niebiosa pozwoliły mi usłyszeć znajomy ironiczny głos:

_- Takie gadki moja tylko chłopaki od Darków. Czy was ominęła ewolucja w tym zakresie czy jak?_

_- Shikamaru! – zawołaliśmy chórkiem._

_- Czołem. Można się dosiąść czy to prywatne przyjęcie? – spytał Nara._

_- No coś ty siadaj im nas więcej tym weselej – powiedziałam ciesząc się niezmiernie, że jego pojawienie pozwoliło mi usunąć się trochę w cień i spędzić z twarzy ten cholerny rumieniec._

_- O zatem wkrótce zrobi się tu naprawdę wesoło, bo umówiłem się w tym miejscu z Ino i Kibą._

_- Shika, a co jest z Chojim? Dawno go nie widziałem? – Spytał Naruto._

_- Jest na misji razem z Shino i Lee. Powinni wrócić za dwa dni z tego co mi wiadomo._

_Uzumaki skończył w końcu ramen i dał znać żebyśmy się przesiedli do stolika ustawionego na zewnątrz budki. Było więcej miejsca i wygodniej, bo teraz każdy mógł widzieć twarze pozostałych. _

_- Cerio ty jesteś z Vardergardu, prawda? Czy też jeszcze jakiś inny naród ma taką gadkę w stosunku do kobiet i nadal nie został zdziesiątkowany przez ta okrutna płeć? – Shikamaru jak zwykle osładzał każde zdanie kroplą wyszukanego sarkazmu._

_- Tak. Dzięki za troskę, ale jakoś sobie radzimy. Znam gorsze przypadki ode mnie.._

_- Znasz może miasto Aburath?_

_Spojrzeliśmy na siebie z Husky zaskoczeni. Aburath to jedno z głównych miast królewskich na Drodze Bram wiodącej do stolicy Wewnętrznego Królestwa._

_Cerio uśmiechnął się:_

_- Znam je doskonale urodziłem się i wychowałem w tamtych okolicach. Mogę jednak spytać skąd twoje zainteresowanie tym miejscem?_

_- Właśnie Shikamaru, nie wiedziałam, że jesteś tak obeznany z geografią Vardergardu._

_- Nie pochlebiaj mi Sakura. To jedyne miasto jakie potrafię wymienić. A powód jest prosty z tego właśnie miasta pochodzi Tochi – wyrecytował Nara spokojnym głosem._

_- Tochi? – Spojrzeliśmy na siebie coraz bardziej zaskoczeni._

_- Czy ty czasem nie mówisz o Tochim Torakuchi? No wiesz taki wysoki blondyn. Taki typ, na którego widok piszczą babki…_

_- …ta niebieskie oczęta i fan klub w każdym mieście…_

_- …do tego archaiczny sposób mówienia i ogólnie taki trochę facet z innej epoki…_

_- …jednym słowem beznadziejny przypadek chłopa skazanego na tłumy…_

_- …wielbicielek… No cóż chyba nie ma mowy o pomyłce. Skąd znasz tego menela? - Cerio uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha._

_Menela, powtórzyłam w myślach i przywołałam obraz syna diuka, którego poznałam w czasie mojego pobytu w Aburath. O młodym Torakuchi można było powiedzieć wiele: był jednym z najlepszych młodych szermierzy, do tego przystojny i rycerski. Określenie go „menelem" było co nikąd abstrakcyjne i chyba tylko Cerio mógł sobie pozwolić na nadanie mu takiego przydomku._

_- Jakieś dwa lata temu mieliśmy wspólnie misje tutaj w Kraju Ognia. Równy z niego gość, co tam u niego?_

_- Wiedzie idylliczne życie Mistrza Miecza i wkrótce pewnie wyląduje na ślubnym kobiercu – powiedział Cerio._

_Ci dwoje gadali ze sobą jakby nas tu wcale nie było. O dziwo wcale nas to nie oburzało tylko słuchaliśmy z zaciekawieniem._

_- W końcu jakaś baba go dorwała, tak też myślałem, że długo facet nie pociągnie…_

_- Nie, spoko, aż tak źle nie trafił – Husky pomachał przecząco ręką –Mai to piękna i miła dziewczyna. Pasują do siebie jak ulał. Zresztą, czemu to ja ci o tym mówię, jeśli idzie o takie sprawy to chyba bardziej obeznana jest Sakura. Przez ostatnie dwa latał włóczyłyście się z Tsubaki jak bliźniaczki i pakowałyście w tarapaty – powiedział Cerio wywołując salwy śmiechu._

_- O wypraszam sobie – zaperzyłam się. – A ty to niby z nami nie chodziłeś, co?_

_- Ktoś musiał was pilnować przecież._

_- Akurat bo!_

_- Dobra dobra zanim rozpoczniecie zapasy w kisielu lub innym deserze to lepiej zamówmy coś do picia, bo wam zaraz gardła zaschną – powiedział Naruto wycofując się do Ishiraku…_

Po delikatnie oświetlonej gwiazdami granatowej tafli niebie leniwie przesuwały się szare chmury. Mimo wszystko noc była jasna i wyjątkowo ciepła jak na wiosenną. Stałem na werandzie i wpatrywałem się w majaczące gdzieś na horyzoncie ciemne kontury domów i rozbłyskujące gdzieniegdzie światła.

Odtwarzałem w pamięci wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia: powrót do osady, niespodziewane pojawienie się przybysza z północy i pełen gniewu wzrok Sakury, gdy uciąłem głupie afekty tego Darka.

Nigdy tak na mnie nie patrzyła, nigdy też nie widziałem jej też w ramionach innego mężczyzny… chociaż bardziej odpowiednie było by powiedzieć, że w ogóle nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że jakikolwiek facet chciałby utrzymywać z nią kontakty bliższe niż przyjacielskie…

Trzeba jej przyznać, że te dwa lata nieobecności wyszły jej na dobre, przynajmniej poprawiła się jej aparycja. Włosy ściemniały i straciły ten przeklęty, wściekły różowy kolor na rzecz nie tak bijącego po oczach. Twarz straciła dziecinne rysy i sylwetka nabrała bardziej krągłych kształtów. Można by nawet pokusić się o stwierdzenie ze wygląda jak całkiem ładna kobieta.

Tylko że przemianie uległ też jej charakter. Stała się jeszcze bardziej uparta niż wcześniej, co gorsza kwestionowała moje decyzje, co jako dowódcy bardzo mi się nie podobało.

W każdym razie Tsunade liczyła, że ta jej niepokora względem moich rozkazów może okazać się przydatna póki, co. Zobaczymy, co dalej, posłaniec po sygnet ma przybyć za dwa dni, do tego czasu sprawa powinna sama się rozwiązać. Odgarnąłem włosy z twarzy i spojrzałem niechętnie na arkusze leżące na stoliku, stojącym w kącie werandy.

- Trzeba w końcu napisać ten raport, bo mi hokage pojedzie po premii…

_- No to do jutra młodzi, było fajnie, ale teraz idźcie już spać i bądźcie grzeczni – rzucił nam na pożegnanie Kiba, kiedy zaczęliśmy się rozchodzić do domów. Stary zegar na placu rynkowym dawno już wybił północ i trzeba było się zbierać._

- Cześć Brzydalu – powiedziała Ino całując mnie w policzek. – Spykniemy się gdzieś na dniach bez chłopaków to mi powiesz ile tam przystojniaków oprócz Cerio wywęszyłaś – powiedziała rzucając młodemu Husky zalotnie oczko.

_- Ej no tylko mi bez takich tutaj – Kiba pogroził żartobliwie mojej dawnej rywalce pięścią. Już od ponad roku byli parą, która kochała się i kłóciła się na przemian._

_- Trzymajcie się – powiedziałam im wesoło._

_- My też się będziemy zbierać – powiedziałam do Cerio. – Gdzie się zatrzymałeś?_

_- W jakimś zajeździe._

_- Mój dom jest obecnie wolny może przeniesiesz się do.._

_- …do mnie! – rzucił Naruto budząc się nagle z drzemki._

_- Naruto a tobie co?_

_- Jak to co? – powiedział przecierając zaspane oczy. – Przecież nie wypada żeby zatrzymał się u Ciebie. No chyba, że jesteście parą. A jesteście? – Powiedział patrząc na mnie tym swoim wzrokiem._

_- No nie…_

_- Zatem postanowione, ten teges! Odprowadzimy was do domu, a potem pójdziemy po rzeczy młodego._

_- Naruto to niepotrzebne, do nas jest niedaleko i praktycznie mieszkamy obok siebie, więc możesz od razu iść z Cerio do zajazdu. – powiedziałam, a Hinata przytaknęła mi głową._

_- Dobra to idziemy. Cerio ze mną. Hinatka ty idziesz z Sakurką! – Powiedział Naruto podnosząc się z krzesła, po czym zaraz na nie opadł.._

_- Naruto! – jęknęła właścicielka perłowych oczu._

_- Ty debilu po coś tyle pił, przecież wiesz, że głowę masz słabą! – nie mogłam ukryć irytacji, choć przyznaję, że Uzumaki wyglądał prześmiesznie rozpłaszczony na stole._

_Cerio nic nie powiedział tylko podszedł i zdecydowanym ruchem postawił Naruto na nogi. Zarzucił sobie jego rękę na szyje i powiedział:_

_- Powiedźcie mi tylko, jak mam trafić do niego._

_Hinata szybko wytłumaczyła mu drogę, widać, że trafiłaby tam nawet z zamkniętymi oczami._

_- Dobra to idziemy – powiedział Husky prowadząc półprzytomnego przyszłego hokage do domu._

_- Uważajcie po drodze – rzuciłam i otrzymałam w zamian jeszcze pogodny uśmiech Vardergadejczyka._

_- To co, Hinata my też już pójdziemy._

_- Taak. Eee Sakura._

_- Słucham?_

_- Wiesz przepraszam za Naruto – powiedziała patrząc w dół._

_- Oj tam daj spokój przecież go znam. To dobry chłopak tylko czasem się za bardzo wczuwa._

_Hinata jeszcze bardziej się stremowała i cicho wyjąkała:_

_- Ale znaczy mi chodziło o to, że chyba zepsuł Ci resztę wieczoru_

_- He? – Spytałam zdumiona._

_- Bo …bo przecież zabrał Ci Cerio do siebie, a ty chciałaś żeby zatrzymał się u ciebie… - dokończyła niemal szeptem._

_Poczułam jak oblewam się ognista czerwienią, a potem chyba zaczęłam się śmiać, bo dopiero teraz do mnie dotarło, jak dwuznaczna wydała się moja niewinna propozycja…_

_Otulona w ręcznik wyszłam z łazienki. Drewniana podłoga skrzypiała pod moimi krokami dziwnie uspokajająco. Usiadłam na łóżku. Ciepłą jeszcze woda ściekała strużką z moich mokrych włosów na plecy. Nie sądziłam, że to jedno spotkanie i to osoby, której nie widziałam tylko 3 tygodnie będzie mieć na mnie taki wpływ. Kiedy zamykałam oczy widziałam jego pogodną twarz, kiedy wciągałam powietrze czułam znów zapach lasów przez które ciągnęła nas babcia Mila za truflami do jej sekretnego przepisu. Słyszałam jego śmiech, gdy znów droczył się z Tsubaki. To wszystko było tak bliskie i tak realne, że czułam ze jak wyciągnę rękę to będę mogła go dotknąć. Zadrżałam i nagle naszło mnie to przeczucie, błyskawicznie uskoczyłam w bok i chwyciłam kunai wystającego z kabury._

_Przez jedna tylko krótką chwilę w szybie mojego okna ukazała się para złotych, wilczych oczu…_


	8. Złodziej

Rozdział 7 

**Złodziej**

_Para znad gorących źródeł unosiła się leniwie. Stałam na środku ćwicząc przepływ chakry. Wyjątkowo trudno mi się było dziś skoncentrować i tylko świadomość, że jeśli nie będę skupiona zafunduję sobie gorącą kąpiel trzymała mnie jako tako w ryzach._

_Trudno jednak skupić się, kiedy wokół zaczyna się dziać tyle podejrzanych rzeczy. Przede wszystkim te oczy. Byłam pewna, że skądś je znam, z drugiej strony żaden człowiek nie mógł mieć takiego spojrzenia. Oczywiście obeszłam cały budynek i sprawdziłam wszystko, szukając jakiegokolwiek tropu, ale owo tajemnicze „coś" jakby zapadło się pod ziemię. Mało tego nie było żadnych śladów!_

_- Chyba zaczynam wariować z nadmiaru wrażeń – powiedziałam sama do siebie. – Jeszcze mi tylko brakowało żebym zaczęła duchy widzieć…_

_Drugą rzeczą był oczywiście sygnet. Nie wiem, czemu, ale jego sprawa wciąż chodziła mi po głowie. Tak bardzo coś mi w nim nie pasowało, śmierdziała i to__na kilometr._

Do tego zachowanie Sasuke. Dobra wiem zawsze miał wszystkich w poważaniu, ale tym razem przeszedł samego siebie. Zachowuje się jak nastolatek z syndromem „jestem panem świata i możecie mi nagwizdać".

- Burak – usłyszałam własny głos.

_- Ależ nie to tylko jabłko – odpowiedział mi wesoły głos._

_W jednej chwili byłam po szyję w gorącej wodzie…_

_- Cccerio?!_

_- Do usług, zmokła kuro – powiedział ze śmiechem, gdy ja cała przemoczona próbowałam wydostać się na brzeg._

_- Co ty tu do licha robisz? Umówiliśmy się o 10 dziesiątej_

_- Naruto powiedział mi o tych źródłach i pomyślałem, że może skorzystam._

_- Znaczy będziesz brał kąpiel – miałam ochotę strzelić się w łeb za tą jakże błyskotliwą wypowiedź…_

_Husky roześmiał się ponownie i zrobiło mi się jeszcze bardziej głupio. _

_- Cóż przyznaję, że taki miałem plan. W końcu to jedna z tutejszych atrakcji. Chociaż są też inne, bardziej interesujące… – powiedział i posłał mi figlarny uśmiech._

_- O tak. Widok totalnie przemoczonej dziewczyny jest doprawdy wyjątkową atrakcją – powiedziałam z ironią._

_- Cóż, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że owa niewiasta…_

_- Dobra, dobra nie prowokuj mnie – powiedziałam stając naprzeciwko niego. _

_Jego oczy błyszczały złotym blaskiem, otoczone burzą czarnych włosów. No i jeszcze ten uśmiech… Nim się spostrzegłam już odgarniałam mu niesforny kosmyk z czoła._

_- To gdzie zjemy to śniadanie, panie rycerzu? – spytałam._

_Wydał się lekko zaskoczony, ale potem ujął moja dłoń w swoją. _

_- Najpierw ty się pójdziesz przebrać, a potem pomyślimy o czymś do jedzenia._

_Zdeczka podejrzanie wyglądające, brunatne coś wylądowało na stercie innych podobnych. Cerio stał dumny z patelnią w jednej ręce, drugą zalewał coś wrzątkiem… prawdopodobnie w jego zamyśle miała to być kawa… O ile bardzo się ucieszyłam, kiedy zaproponował, że sam zrobi śniadanie to teraz moje oczy delikatnie mówiąc mnie przeklinały, że już nie wspomnę, co pewnie szykował mi żołądek… Tylko, że jak tu się wykręcić? _

_Może powiem, że jestem na diecie? _

_Husky widocznie skończył, bo odłożył narzędzie zbrodni – patelnie i wraz z czymś w czym już pewnie powoli rozpuszczała się porcelana usiadł przy mnie. Widząc mój pusty talerz powiedział:_

_- Jedz. Omlety szybko stygną – po czym nałożył mi jeden na talerz i spojrzał pytająco._

_Spojrzałam na niby „omlet" czując, jak ciarki chodzą mi po plecach, a potem ku swojej głupocie spojrzałam na tą jego szczera twarzy i wiedziałam, że zjem to coś._

_- Smacznego - powiedziałam zrezygnowana i wbiłam nóż w placek. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu wszedł w niego bez problemu._

_Przynajmniej nie połamię sobie zębów, pomyślałam. Po czym uniosłam odkrojony kawałek do ust i spróbowałam przełknąć._

_Zakrztusiłam się gwałtownie._

_- Sakura?! – Cerio oderwał się od swojego talerza._

_- Kurcze smaczne to to – powiedziałam kaszląc._

_- Cieszę się że ci smakuje, ale nie musisz połykać w całości, jak zabraknie to dosmażę – jego uśmiech dobił mnie jeszcze bardziej niż, o dziwo, dobry smak jego dzieła._

_- Trzymaj – powiedział podając mi gorący kubek._

_Tym razem się przygotowałam i już ze względnym spokojem przełknęłam łyk płynu. Ciepły, aromatyczny napój rozlał się przyjemnie w moim ciele. Z kawą to raczej nie wiele miało wspólnego, ale smakowało dobrze. Znałam ten smak._

_- Sargo?_

_- Tak – powiedział z uśmiechem._

_- Skąd je wziąłeś? Nie widziałam tego odkąd wróciłam z Vardergardu._

_- Przywiozłem trochę ze sobą – wzruszył ramionami._

_- To ma jakiś dziwny kolor. Te, które piliśmy w Aburath miało o wiele jaśniejszy odcień i było bardziej klarowne._

_- To, dlatego że to podwędziłem "Tojce" – powiedział z perfidnym uśmiechem. – Ciesz się i delektuj, bo jakby nie patrzeć to jego nowa eksperymentalna uprawa._

_- Nie mogę uwierzyć ze podwędziłeś to Kapłanowi Wiatru – westchnęłam._

_- To nie było znowu takie trudne. Łowcy mają teraz dużo roboty, coraz więcej nieporozumień między rodami Spoufalonych…_

_Spoufaleni… Rody spoza Królestwa, ci, którym nadano przywilej bycia przyjaciółmi. Ci, którzy otrzymują pierścienie na znak przymierza… Pierścień…_

_- Sakura? – głos Cerio trochę mnie przywołał do porządku._

_- Przepraszam zamyśliłam się trochę._

_- Dręczy cię__coś? – spytał patrząc mi w oczy, a mi się wydawało że może zajrzeć tym spojrzeniem w głąb mojej duszy._

_- Nie tylko…_

_- Hej wam__– Naruto wparował z wrodzonym sobie wdziękiem i taktem._

_- Hejka – Husky wstał podając mu rękę - spóźniłeś się na śniadanie._

_- Szkoda – powiedział patrząc błagalnym wzrokiem na ostatni omlet, który spoczywał na moim talerzu._

_- Możesz go zjeść Naruto, jeśli chcesz – powiedziałam._

_Młodemu nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać._

_- Dzięki Sakurka – powiedział pochłaniając popisowe danie Cerio._

Papiery ze świstem wylądowały na biurko Piątej. Stałem czekając na jej decyzję.

- Twój raport i Naruto są niemal identyczne różni je jedna rzecz - powiedziała w po chwili ciszy.

- Mianowicie? W moim brak błędów ortograficznych? – spytałem z przekąsem.

- Nie bądź taki dowcipny. Chodziło mi o wasz stosunek do Haruno.

- Czyli?

- Z raportu Naruto wynika, że dziewczyna zachowywała się normalnie, wykonywała twoje polecenia itp. Ty natomiast twierdzisz, że jest niekompetentna i jak widzę nie masz do niej za grosz zaufania – powiedziała patrząc mi w oczy.

Jeśli myślała, że nie wytrzymam tego spojrzenia to się bardzo grubo myliła.

- Bo taka jest według mnie prawda. Napisałem ci, że nikogo nie zabiła, nawet uzdrowiła tych, których w walce zraniła ciężej – prychnąłem.

- Niechęć do zabijania nie jest niczym złym Sasuke, a ona zwłaszcza jako Medyczny Ninja zabija tylko wtedy, kiedy to konieczne. A z tego, co napisałeś nie było to konieczne…

- Ta postawa może kiedyś nas dużo kosztować, nie sądzisz Tsunade–sama? Nie mówię o tej misji, ale o innych. Nie widzę sensu żeby udawać, iż w każdej sytuacji można tego uniknąć.

- Zgadzam się, ale nie zapominaj, że Naruto robi podobnie – nie zabija, jeśli nie musi i tego wtedy nie kwestionujesz.

- Naruto to Naruto – powiedziałem. – Wiem jaki jest. Jeśli trzeba jestem gotów powierzyć mu swoje życie i wiem, że nie zawiedzie, choć czasem zachowuje się jak idiota, ale ona…

- Przepraszam ze przeszkadzam, ale przybyli… - Shizune pojawiła się nagle w drzwiach.

- Zrozumiałam, już idę – powiedział Tsunade i wstała z miejsca – Sasuke kontynuuj zadanie, jakie ci powierzyłam. Rozmowę dokończymy później.

Jeśli będzie, co dokończyć, pomyślałem. O ile się nie pomyliłem sprawa powinna sama rozwiązać się jutro.

- Jak sobie życzysz – powiedziałem.

Tsunade zatrzymała się w drzwiach i nie spoglądając na mnie, dodała:

- A co jeśli się mylisz?

- Nie ma możliwości żebym się pomylił. Nie w tej sprawie – wycedziłem.

- Obyś się nie zdziwił…

_Kolejny dzień minął tak szybko ze nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy zrobił się wieczór. Pogodne, bezchmurne niebo obsypane gwiazdami i delikatne cykanie świerszczy. _

_Idealna pogoda na festiwal, pomyślałam. Tylko jak na złość żaden nie był w kalendarzu, więc zamiast eleganckiego kimona miałam na sobie zwiewną sukienkę w śliwkowym kolorze. _

_Stałam oparta o most czekając na Naruto, który zniknął wraz z Cerio gdzieś w tłumie w poszukiwaniu czegoś do picia. Czułam jak łagodny wieczorny wiatr muska moje ramiona i włosy. Zamknęłam oczy poddając się na chwilę uczuciu lekkości._

_Tylko jeden jedyny ciężar mącił cały efekt. Już od 2 lat nosiłam go na szyi. Był moim wybawieniem, a jednocześnie__ - __przekleństwem. Ręka powędrowała odruchowo do czegoś, co zrodziło się z mojej własnej krwi i moich łez. Oderwany kawałek duszy zamknięty w niepozornym wisiorku. Tym razem kryształ był chłodny jak lód i taki tez był do tej pory. Czemu więc wspomnienie wróciło wtedy na misji? Czy to dlatego, że polała się krew? Nie to niemożliwe, podczas pobytu w Vardergardzie też widziałam krew… zatem czemu? Poczułam na sobie chłodne spojrzenie. Otworzyłam oczy by ujrzeć Sasuke stojącego obok._

_- Liczysz gwiazdy z zamkniętymi oczami? – spytał sarkastycznie._

_- Nie, choć brzmi to ciekawie, więc może kiedyś spróbuję – odcięłam się._

_- Owszem o ile nie masz nic lepszego do roboty – powiedział._

_- Cóż, niby mam - powiedziałam posyłając mu perfidny uśmiech._

_- A zapomniałem, że oprowadzasz swojego rycerza po mieście. Pokazałaś mu już wszystkie atrakcje czy zostawiłaś jakieś na potem? – powiedział patrząc zimnym wzrokiem w moje oczy._

_Odwzajemniłam spojrzenie i ku swojej uldze nie poczułam nic prócz odrobiny zniecierpliwienia. _

_- Rozczaruje cię Sasuke, ale twoje uszczypliwe komentarze na mnie nie działają, musisz poszukać nowego obiektu do kpiny, bo ten raczej już Ci nie dostarczy rozrywki…_

_Wzruszył ramionami:_

_- Zatem Pan Bez Skazy dobrze się sprawuje? _

_- Całkiem dobrze – powiedziałam. – Jak tak dalej pójdzie to jeszcze się zakocham…_

_Zamknął oczy i prychnął:_

_- Kobiety… tak łatwo się zakochujecie i tak łatwo odkochujecie, że nie da się za wami chyba nadążyć. Czy ktoś, kto zmienia obiekt uczuć jak rękawiczki może powiedzieć, że kogoś „kocha najbardziej na świecie"?_

_- Może – powiedziałam i spojrzałam mu w oczy – i kochał, ale ty tej miłości nie chciałeś… Dobranoc Sasuke, czekają na mnie…_

Odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę wyłaniających się z tłumu Naruto, Hinaty i tego Cerio. Nagle się zatrzymała i powiedziała:

- Ranę na ręce posmaruj maścią z nagietka szybciej się zagoi i śmiem twierdzić, że pakujesz w to za dużo chakry jak na początkującego – dodała z perfidnym uśmiechem, po czym poszła.

Spojrzałem na swoją zabandażowaną dłoń. Wieczorem znów ćwiczyłem, ale efekt nie dość, że się nie poprawił to jeszcze miał coraz bardziej piekące i bolące skutki.

- Początkujący co – uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie. – Proszę, proszę jak to, co niektórzy obrośli w piórka…

Chciałbym powiedzieć, że potem poszedłem do domu i o wszystkim zapomniałem, ale stanęłam na mostku i zacząłem wpatrywać się w nurt rzeki. Było coś, co mi chodziło po głowie i nie dawało spokoju. Nie mogłem jednak zadecydować, co to było czy te obojętne oczy, których nigdy nie widziałem u tej dziewczyny czy też tak naturalnie i jakby nie do niej należącym głosem powiedziane „kochałam"…

Zimny dreszcz przebiegł mi po plecach. Odwróciłem się gwałtownie by ujrzeć jak pomiędzy drzewami po drugiej stronie znika biały wilk. Ruszyłem z miejsca za nim. Nigdy nie widziałem wilka o tak jasnej sierści w naszych okolicach. Nawet, jeśli był to tylko przypadek i tak należało sprawdzić cos tak podejrzanego. Bestia była cholernie szybka, ale srebrne futro łatwo dawało się dostrzec w mroku, więc ściganie go było dziecinnie łatwe. W pewnej chwili zwierz się zatrzymał i obdarzył mnie spojrzeniem, od którego zrobiło mi się gorąco.

Złote oczy świdrowały mnie niemal na wylot. Poczułem jak zaczyna kręcić mi się w głowie, więc szybko aktywowałem sharingana by wytrzymać to spojrzenie i pozbyć się tego, co wydało mi się jakimś perfidnym genjustu. Tylko że wilk tam nadal stał i patrzył ciągle na mnie. Potem jakby coś przeanalizował i po prostu zniknął…

- Co to do diabła było?! – zakląłem i ruszyłem z powrotem do osady.

_Ciepło pojawiło się natychmiast, ale już nie było tak gwałtownie i silne by sprawić mi ból. Wbrew rozsądkowi odwróciłam się, by ujrzeć jak Sasuke znika w pogoni za białym wilkiem._

_- Dziwne – powiedziałam sama do siebie._

_- Co jest dziwne? – usłyszałam głos Naruto. – Wydawało mi się, że widziałem tu Sasuke przed chwilką._

_- To prawda był tu żeby mnie zirytować swoim wszechwiedzącym istnieniem – burknęłam._

_- Nie wiem, co go ostatnio ugryzło, naprawdę – Uzumaki zmarszczył brwi._

_- Daj spokój zawsze był taki – odpowiedziałam lekceważąco – wydaje mu się, że pozjadał wszystkie rozumy, a inni tylko wchodzą mu w drogę._

_- To nie tak! – Naruto zrobił poważną minę. – Słuchaj, on się naprawdę zmienił. Odkąd wrócił do wioski wykonywaliśmy prawie każdą misje razem. Na początku się strasznie drażniliśmy, ale teraz wydaje mi się, że potrafi obejrzeć się za siebie. Oj wiesz, o co mi chodzi nie gra już takiego samotnego wilka. _

_- Ech może dla ciebie Naruto – odpowiedziałam. – Jeśli chodzi o mnie to traktuje dalej jak wrzoda na tyłku, a to jest coraz bardziej irytujące…_

_Spojrzałam na zmartwioną minę przyjaciele i powiedziałam:_

_- No, ale cóż, jeśli mamy razem pracować to zastosuje się jakąś terapie wstrząsowa i spokój__będzie._

- Całkiem dobry pomysł. Jakby co, możesz na mnie liczyć. Choć specjalistą od szoków elektrycznych jest sam zainteresowany – uśmiech powrócił na twarz młodego błyskawicznie.

- Myślę ze przekonanie go by użył chidori przeciwko samemu sobie było by poniekąd trudne - powiedziałam.

- No wiesz. Odrobina perswazji i mały odział ANBU by mógł pozytywnie wpłynąć na jego decyzję – roześmiał się a ja razem z nim.

Cerio natomiast spoglądał gdzieś w dal. A dokładniej w stronę gdzie przed chwilą znikła sylwetka Uchihy w pogoni za wilkiem. Poczułam, jak kryształ staje się coraz bardziej ciepły i odruchowo dotknęłam wisiorka. Na szczęście nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

- Ty tez go widziałeś? – spytałam, gdy kamień po chwili odzyskał swoja normalną temperaturę.

_- Słucham? – Husky odwrócił się._

_- Chodzi mi o białego wilka – powiedziałam przyglądając mu się uważnie._

_- Wilka? – jęknęła Hinata. – Skura-chan w tej okolicy nie ma wilków…_

_- Dokładnie. Za to jest sporo innych drapieżników – powiedział Naruto – na przykład takie wielkie…_

_Nie słyszałam, co było takie wielkie. Wpatrywałam się w Cerio, a i on mierzył mnie wzrokiem. Coś mi zaczynało nie pasować i to bardzo. I co najgorsze zaczynałam podejrzewać, że Cerio może mieć cos z tym wspólnego…_

_- Naruto jestem trochę zmęczona, więc pójdę już do domu – powiedziałam._

_- Co tak szybko? – zaskamlał Uzumaki. – Jeszcze wcześnie…_

- Mimo wszystko wrócę już. Cerio będziesz tak miły i mnie odprowadzisz?

_- Pewnie._

_- To cześć wam, młodzi._

_- No cześć – usłyszałam jeszcze w odpowiedzi._

_Bez słowa, w milczeniu opuściliśmy rozradowane nocnym życiem ulice. Dopiero, kiedy znaleźliśmy się na drodze prowadzącej do mojego domu padły pierwsze słowa:_

_- Czy jesteśmy już wystarczająco daleko bym dowiedział się, co jest grane? - usłyszałam dobrze mi znany głos Vardergardyjczyka._

_Nie zatrzymałam się, tylko idąc dalej zaczęłam:_

_- Chcę o czymś z tobą porozmawiać, to ma związek z moją ostatnią misją, a także z Vardergardem. Cokolwiek teraz powiem chcę żebyś zachował to tylko dla siebie…_

Poranek nie okazał się zaskoczeniem. W siedzibie Hokage usłyszałem słowa, które przewidziałem:

- Zeszłej nocy było włamanie do skarbca…

- Doprawdy?

- Nie kpij sobie Sasuke! Nie czas i miejsce na to – głos Tsunade niósł w sobie groźbę.

- Zatem ktoś chciał się dobrać do naszego ostatniego nabytku, jak mniemam – powiedziałem już bez śladu kpiny.

- Tak

- Czy próba się powiodła?

- …

- Przyjmuję twoje milczenie za „tak", Tsunade-sama.

Piąta nie odzywała się jeszcze przez chwilkę, po czym powiedziała:

- Owszem było dokładnie tak jak przewidziałeś. Pierścień został skradziony, a raczej jego wierna imitacja.

- Bo prawdziwy wczoraj został przekazany właścicielowi – dodałem.

Tsunade westchnęła.

- Owszem. Ustawieni tej nocy strażnicy okazali się oczywiście wyjątkowi mało czujni i kradzieży dokonano bez problemu. Wszystko tak jak prosiłeś. Co dalej?

- Z pewnością wydałaś już polecenie by ująć sprawcę.

- A ty oczywiście podejrzewasz, że winowajcą jest nasz przyjaciel z północy?

- Tak.

- Zupełnie nie rozumiem twojego toku myślenia. Verdergarderczycy to ludzie honoru, myślisz, że dopuściliby się kradzieży? – spytała Shizune, która nagle włączyła się do rozmowy.

- Właśnie, dlatego że to ludzie honoru, mogli się jej dopuścić – powiedziała Tsunade.

- Nie rozumiem – powiedziała Shizune, a ja zastanowiłem się czemu Piąta trzyma ją u swego boku.

- Pierścień, który został nadany rodowi Hien, zostaje przez nas wykradziony na zlecenie innego rodu. Nie dlatego, że to jest słuszne, lecz dlatego, że za to nam zapłacono. Mimo iż taka jest właśnie praca Ninja to nie oczekuj Shizune, że wszyscy to zaakceptują. Bynajmniej nie ktoś, kto szanuje tak bardzo kodeks honorowy - Tsunade na końcu zdania zniżyła głos.

- Do tego sygnet ma wielką wartość. Z tego, co mówiła Sakura wynika, że daje on dostęp do przywilejów różnego rodzaju. Ten według tego, co dowiedział się zwiad ANBU pozwalał na dostęp do kopalni diamentów położonej w Wewnętrznym Królestwie. Dodajmy, że dość bogatej kopali – powiedziałem.

- Bogactwo daje władzę, a ród Hien prowadzi wojnę z dwoma innymi klanami. Ten, kto ma dostęp do źródła pieniędzy może łatwo uzyskać przewagę w wojnie…- dokończyła Tsunade.

- Tsunade-sama czy zamierzasz oskarżyć tego chłopaka o zdradę i szpiegostwo?! – pomocnica Hokage prawie to wykrzyczała. - Jeżeli to zrobisz…

- Wiem, ale w tej sytuacji nie będę mieć wyjścia. Ze względu na nasze stosunki z Vardergardem pewnie skończy się tylko na wydaleniu chłopaka z Kraju Ognia.. Na swój sposób mogę zrozumieć ich motywy. Tylko że nie o to tak naprawdę chodzi, prawda Sasuke? – powiedziała patrząc mi w oczy.

Shizune również na mnie spojrzała jakby domagając się odpowiedzi.

- Nie obchodzi mnie Vardegard i ich motywy, ale jako dowódca odpowiadam za bezpieczeństwo moich podwładnych i nie zamierzam mieć w swoich szeregach kogoś, kto nie będzie szanował reguł. Osobą, która zdradziła miejsce i w ogóle fakt posiadania przez Konohę sygnetu jest Sakura, a to oznacza, że nie można jej w pełni ufać.

Shizune przez chwilkę patrzyła w ziemię, potem powiedziała:

- Czy to na pewno ona? Przecież…

- Już na misji mówiła o tym sygnecie i że chciałaby tą sprawę skonsultować z Darkami. To mi dało wiele do myślenia. Do tego coś się w niej zmieniło i nie sądzę, że była to dobra zmiana. Nie obchodzi mnie, co z nią zrobisz Tsunade, ale trzymaj ja daleko od misji, w której na szali kładziesz życie moje i moich ludzi! – nieświadomie podniosłem głos.

Zganiłem się w myślach. Gdzie twoja chłodna krew Sasuke? Czemu ta sprawa aż tak Cię absorbuje do cholery?

- Zaczekaj Sasuke. Dopóki nie udowodnisz jej winy pozostaje niewinna. Do planowanego wyjazdu Cerio zostały dwa dni, w tym czasie wszystko się wyjaśni. Do tego momentu trzymaj swoje nerwy na wodzy – powiedziała chłodno Tsunade.

Cóż jakby nie patrzeć Haruno była jej uczennicą, nadal wątpiła w moje przypuszczenia. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało. W jednym musiałem przyznać jej jednak rację. Brałem ta sprawę zbyt do siebie i powoli emocje niebezpiecznie zaczynały brać przewagę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem.

- Dobrze, nie mniej zamierzam mieć ją i tego Darka na oku. Jeśli to wszystko to wracam do swoich spraw - powiedziałem i ruszyłem do wyjścia.

Na plecach czułem przenikliwy wzrok Hokage i nie było to spojrzenie pełne aprobaty…

Słońce znikło już za horyzontem pogrążając świat w mroku i ciszy. Blady księżyc przesłoniły ciężkie, ciemne chmury leniwie toczące się po niebie. Wydawało mi się, że nadciągają z każdej strony niczym potężna armia otaczająca ostatni broniący się bastion. Lada chwila wszystko pochłonie mrok, lada chwila zacznie się burza…


	9. Na rozstaju dróg

Rozdział 8 

**Na rozstaju dróg**

_Ogromne krople deszczu spadały obficie na ziemię. Niebo przybrało odcieni stali i wydawało się bardziej gniewne niż zazwyczaj. Siedziałam przy oknie i patrzyłam jak krople rozbryzgują się na szybie by toczyć po niej sobie tylko znane ścieżki. Wodne drogi to łączyły się to rozdzielały, by w końcu zniknąć za linią parapetu. Myślałam o tym, że moja własna droga znowu straciła swój prosty charakter. Znów jestem na rozdrożach, znów muszę dokonać wyboru. I znów jakąkolwiek decyzję podejmę będzie to wybór bardzo bolesny._

_W ręce trzymałam Âme. Zimny kryształ odbijał blade światło księżyca przenikające, co chwila burzowe chmury. Przytuliłam się do ściany czując jak ogarnia mnie chłód._

_Rozmowa z Cerio nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych, ale jakaś cząstka mnie poczuła ulgę, że mogłam powierzyć swoje obawy komuś innemu. Nie sądziłam, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek będzie mi tak ciężko na sercu, że kiedyś będę znów musiała podjąć taką decyzję. W głowie dźwięczały mi słowa Cerio, które powiedział zeszłej nocy: „Wróć ze mną"._

_Został już tylko jeden dzień do jego wyjazdu. Czułam jak czas przecieka przez moje dłonie z każdą chwilą zbliżając mnie do momentu, kiedy będę musiała coś zrobić. Tak bardzo nie chciałam żeby do tego doszło._

„_Zastanów się Sakura" – powiedział. –„Nie możesz tu zostać. Nie mam pojęcia, jakie to będzie mieć teraz skutki. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem się z czymś takim. Być może wydarzy się coś złego…"_

_Wstałam. Chwyciłam cienki płaszczyk i wyszłam na deszcz. Momentalnie woda przeniknęła przez ubranie. Poczułam się ciężka jakbym ciągnęła jakiś ciężar, którego nie potrafię udźwignąć. Ruszyłam przed siebie po cichu mając nadzieję, że woda zmyje ze mnie wszystkie problemy. Tylko że w życiu nie ma tak prosto, prawda?_

_Nie wiem jak długo szłam. W końcu znalazłam się na uliczce, która wydała mi się dziwnie znajoma. Wielkie, stare drzewo wiśni właśnie traciło swoje piękne kwiaty. Różowe płatki wraz z wodą spływały ulicą tworząc wartki strumień. Poczułam gorąco przenikające przemoczony płaszcz. Odwróciłam się, by zauważyć jak się zbliża._

Była cała przemoczona, podobnie jak ja. Jej twarz, po której spływały krople deszczu miała wyraz jakby coś trawiło ją od wewnątrz. Wydawała mi się tak bezbronna i słaba, ale nie poczułem satysfakcji spoglądając na jej stroskaną twarz.

Zastanowiłem się co tu robiła. W tym samym miejscu, w którym pięć lat temu powiedziała, że mnie kocha. W którym próbowała mnie zatrzymać, kiedy odchodziłem do Orochimaru. Nagle złapała się za pierś jakby coś ją zabolało i odwróciła w moim kierunku.

Patrzyliśmy na siebie w milczeniu. W końcu cicho powiedziała:

- To było tutaj, prawda?

- Tak – odpowiedziałem, dobrze wiedząc, o czym mówi.

- Czemu tu jesteśmy, Sasuke?

- Nie wiem, może oboje mieliśmy ochotę po prostu się przejść - spojrzałem na ciemne niebo. – Wszak pogoda sprzyja spacerom…

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Cyniczny jak zwykle. Nic się nie zmieniłeś - powiedziała i usiadła na ławeczce.

Znów zapadła cisza. Wydawało mi się, że trwa w nieskończoność. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, niemal wykrzyknąć, że w tej chwili ANBU odnalazło złodzieja, którym jest jej przyjaciel z Vardergardu. Chciałem to powiedzieć i zaśmiać się jej w twarz, ale nie mogłem.

- Sasuke – usłyszałem jej głos. Podniosła na mnie wzrok. Jej zielone oczy wydawały się wdzierać do mojej duszy. Poczułem nieodpartą chęć zawładnięcia tym spojrzeniem, ujarzmienia go i zagarnięcia tylko dla siebie. To był jedynie moment, a potem wydało mi się ze jej spojrzenie przygasło, ręka jakby mocniej zacisnęła się na piersi. Po jej twarzy przebiegł grymas bólu. Zaniepokojony podszedłem bliżej.

- Co ci jest? – spytałem.

- To nic – powiedziała – chyba po prostu przemarzłam trochę.

- Wracaj do domu, Sakura – przyjrzałem się z bliska jej twarzy. – Nie wyglądasz za dobrze.

Odwróciłem się i tak obojętnie jak tylko mogłem ruszyłem w stronę swojego domu.

- Sasuke czy nie możesz mi zaufać? Czy naprawdę już dla Ciebie nie jestem członkiem drużyny?

- Sakura, którą znałem nigdy nikogo nie zdradziła – powiedziałem cicho. – Jej ufałem.

- Sakura, która stoi przed tobą to ta sama osoba - usłyszałem szorstki głos i poczułem, że mówi prawdę.

- Zatem sama sobie odpowiedziałaś…

_Szedł spokojnie, po czym jego sylwetka zniknęła za dobrze mi znanym zakrętem. Poczułam jak mimowolnie znów opadam na ławkę. Pulsujący ból zniknął. Oddychałam głęboko, starając się uspokoić myśli. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się jak odczytać jego wypowiedź. W końcu uznałam, że mogę się nad tym zastanowić równie dobrze w domu. Nie czułam się najlepiej. Czy to był wynik totalnej głupoty, jaką jest urządzanie sobie spacerów w taką pogodę bez parasola czy też ma to związek z dziwnym pulsacyjnym bólem, jaki zadało mi Âme? Nie wiedziałam, ale było pewne, że potrzebowałam ciepłej kąpieli i gorącej herbaty._

_Ruszyłam do domu. Deszcz troszkę zelżał i gdzieś na horyzoncie powoli zaczęło się przejaśniać. Stwierdziłam, że skrócę sobie drogę idąc przez park, więc skręciłam w odpowiednią alejkę. Zapach mokrej trawy natychmiast przeniknął do moich nozdrzy. Przypomniało mi się jak wiele razy budził mnie on w Vardergardzie. W jednej chwili zapragnęłam znów się tam znaleźć…_

_Wtedy go zobaczyłam. Biały wilk o złotych oczach wpatrywał się we mnie przenikliwie. Poczułam nieznośny ból w sercu i żar, który przenikał do mojego wnętrza z kryształu. Upadłam na kolana szamocząc się jednocześnie z guzikami płaszcza, by móc zerwać wisiorek, ale ręce mi omdlały. Bestia poderwała się gwałtownie zwabiona moimi ruchami. Poczułam jak ogarnia mnie bezwład. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętam był rząd ostrych. białych, wilczych zębów i gorący oddech buchający z pyska tuż przy mojej szyi. Potem zapadła ciemność…_

Bezlitosne słońce wdarło się do mojego pokoju i ogłosiło swoje panowanie w tej części świata. Przekręciłem się na drugi bok, ale zasnąć już nie mogłem. Wstałem więc i poszedłem przepłukać się pod prysznicem by zmyć z siebie resztki oznak snu i orzeźwić ciało.

- Wczoraj podjąłem najgłupszą decyzję w swoim życiu – powiedziałem sam do siebie. A potem przypomniało mi się jak za namową Oro, dołączyłem jako element stroju, kawałek liny okrętowej i pomyślałem że możliwe, iż robiłem w przeszłości jeszcze głupsze rzeczy…

W każdym razie po śniadaniu, które jakoś niespecjalnie mi smakowało ruszyłem prostu do siedziby Hokage. Nie czekałem na wiadomość od Piątej, było jasne, że wyniki śledztwa czekają tam na mnie. Wydało mi się to dziwnie obojętne. Nie cieszyłem się już na wiadomość, że postawię na swoim. Teraz musiałem się skupić na czymś innym. Martwiło mnie jak rozwiąże się sprawa tego całego Darka. W ramach pierwotnego planu młody miał wrócić do siebie a Sakura… No właśnie, co z nią?

Jasne było ze należało wziąć pod uwagę jej poufałość z Vardergardejczykiem więc pewnie skończy się na tym, że dostanie jakąś robotę za biurkiem lub w akademii, gdzie nie będzie mieć raczej styczności z tajnymi misjami. Coś mi mówi, że na sucho mi to nie ujdzie. Pewnie dostanie mi się też od Naruto. No cóż, jakoś to trzeba będzie przeboleć. Może za jakiś czas przeforsuję pomysł, by stopniowo zacząć ją włączać w drobne misje. Dużo się jednak nauczyła i mój zmysł praktyczny trochę się opierał przed marnowaniem jej zdolności. Zresztą czy to był jedyny powód? Wczoraj postanowiłem, że spróbuję znów jej zaufać. Sam nie wiem dlaczego, tak po prostu jakoś wyszło. Pewnie miała na to wpływ ta cholerna pogoda.

Wszedłem do budynku i od razu skierowałem się do gabinetu Hokage. Po przerażonych niemal minach ludzi, których mijałem, wiedziałem, że szefowa jest wkurzona, i że odbije się to też na mnie. Westchnąłem i zapukałem.

- Wejść! – rozległo się z środka.

Przez chwilę rozważałem jeszcze szybką ucieczkę, a potem długotrwałą symulację choroby, ewentualnie samootrucie, ale w końcu stwierdziłem, że i tak w ramach świadczeń socjalnych przysługuje mi wizyta u laryngologa, a ze względu na stresujący charakter pracy prawdopodobnie również u terapeuty, więc po prostu przestąpiłem próg.

- Dzień dobry Tsu…

- Ha! Sasuke – usłyszałem gromki głos Hokage.

O Bogowie! Zaczyna się, pomyślałem.

- We własnej osobie – powiedziałem pokornie.

- Oto wyniki śledztwa. Proszę spójrz – powiedziała podejrzanie słodko wskazując palcem na papiery. – Myślę, że cię zainteresują.

W jej głosie wyczułem mściwą satysfakcję, ale puściłem ją mimo uszu. Zająłem się papierami. Wyniki śledztwa rzeczywiście mnie zaskoczyły, ale jednocześnie na swój sposób przyniosły mi ulgę. W każdym razie rozwiązywały główny problem. Nie będę musiał kręcić przy odsyłaniu Sakury, a potem jakoś ją z powrotem wciągać do drużyny. Z dokumentów wynikało, że kradzieży dokonał podrzędny ninja wysłany przez ród Soi, który notabene prowadzi wojnę z rodem Hien, czyli tymi wariatami od naszego zlecenia. O tym, że pierścień jest u nas, a raczej, że możliwe, iż jest u nas, dowiedzieli się od którejś ze służących pracujących dla rodu Hien, jednocześnie będącej ich szpiegiem. No patrz, nikomu nie można w tych czasach ufać, pomyślałem z uśmiechem. Nasza panna zdradziła pracodawcom, że najęto ninja z Konochy do skołowania sygnetu, więc było jasne, że będzie gdzieś w osadzie. Wynajęli więc jakiegoś genina i myśleli, że już jest gutek. Co do mojego głównego podejrzanego to spędził ten wieczór z Naruto na ramenie w wiadomym barze. Podobno cały czas żarli rosołki i gadali o pierdołach. Boże, to zaraźliwe, pomyślałem. Obym i ja się od Naruto tego nie nabawił, bo skończę jako maniak zupek chińskich.

- Skończyłeś, Sasuke – spytała słodko Tsunade, a ja poczułem jak ciarki przechodzą mi po plecach.

- Tak – powiedziałem siląc się na obojętność, choć zaczynało mi się robić wesoło, nie powiem.

Piąta uśmiechnęła się perfidnie jakby szykowała się na atak. Skoncentrowałem wzrok w rogu okna starając się policzyć ilość liści na pobliskim drzewie.

- Myliłeś się – powiedziała.

- Owszem. Tak wynika z dokumentów – powiedziałem spokojnie i przeszedłem na kolejną gałąź.

- Zatem rozumiem, że bez żadnych sprzeciwów uznasz Sakurę jako członka drużyny – raczej stwierdziła niż spytała.

- Taka była umowa – powiedziałem. Na czym to ja skończyłem, tak 895…

- Nie chcę więcej słyszeć o jakiś durnych teoriach spiskowych z udziałem Haruno, zrozumiano!?

- Jak najbardziej - powiedziałem spokojnie. 1003…

Tsunade wyraźnie się stropiła. Oczekiwała i przygotowała się na wielką i zażartą kłótnię, a tu chyba popsułem jej plany.

- Macie się wziąć do roboty i zgrać jak zegarki szwajcarskie!

- Trochę to zajmie, ale myślę, że jest to możliwe. - 1250…

Twarz Tsunade wyrażała totalne zaskoczenie. Kątem oka zobaczyłem jak Shizune dyskretnie wycofuje się w stronę ściany.

- I bez dyskusji!!!!!

- W żadnym wypadku nie zamierzam kwestionować twoich decyzji Tsunade-sama – mam nadzieję, że nie zauważyła jak z trudem powstrzymuję się od śmiechu.

- Ani trochę? – Spytała z lekka zawiedziona.

- W tym wypadku nic, a nic – powiedziałem z udawaną obojętnością.

Tsunade wstała z krzesła i spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy.

- Uchiha, co ty do licha kombinujesz?

- Nic. W każdym razie nic w obecnej chwili. Jak sama stwierdzałaś mam embargo na teorie spiskowe.

- Kiedyś się doigrasz – powiedziała.

- Całkiem możliwe. Życie różnie się toczy. Czy to już wszystko?

- A idź w cholerę i na razie nie pokazuj mi się na oczy póki cię nie wezwę! – powiedziała niemal obrażona.

- Zatem do widzenia i życzę miłego dnia – powiedziałem z uśmiechem i opuściłem gabinet.

Dopiero, gdy znalazłem się na ulicy pozwoliłem sobie parsknąć śmiechem. Nieźle, oj nieźle się ten dzień zaczął, nie powiem. Dawno nie miałem tak dobrego humoru. Spojrzałem na drzewo, które obserwowałem z okna gabinetu Tsunade.

- 2586… Nawet szybko dziś poszło – powiedziałem. – Ostatnio doliczyłem się prawie czterech i pół tysiąca…

_Leżałam na kamiennej posadzce, na której wymalowane były jakieś dziwne znaki. Biała szata była zakrwawiona w okolicach serca. Na policzkach czułam ślady łez. Wszystko mnie bolało tak jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Ból spływał z całego ciała i koncentrował się w piersi, a czerwona plama powiększała się coraz bardziej. Coś, co było tym bólem i nie tylko nim chciało mnie opuścić. To właśnie ta więź zadawała mi cierpienie. Ktoś uklęknął obok mnie i zobaczyłam ciepłe oczy w kolorze bursztynu._

_- Sakura – usłyszałam – coś ty zrobiła…_

_- Zostaw ją w spokoju, kapłanie – z mroku wyłoniła się piękna kobieta o stalowych oczach. Skądś ją znałam, lecz nie pamiętałam skąd. Moje ciał było takie bezwładne, a jednocześnie ze wszystkich sił chciało krzyczeć z bólu i rozpaczy. Kapłan spojrzał na mnie i dostrzegłam smutek w jego oczach. Czy to był znak, że umieram?_

_- Nie powinnaś na to pozwolić, Sybil! – powiedział przesuwając dłońmi nad moją zakrwawioną klatką piersiową. Poczułam ciepło bijące od tych rąk. I wtedy ból narósł jeszcze bardziej. Krzyknęłam._

_Sybil błyskawicznie znalazła się przy mnie. Delikatnym, acz stanowczym gestem odsunęła kapłana. Usłyszałam jej melodyjny głos szepczący tajemnicze słowa. Coś pękło i ulatywało z mojej piersi, a ja poczułam, że nie chcę by mnie opuściło. Starałam się zatrzymać to dłońmi, myślami, lecz się nie dało. Światło przenikało przez palce. Ból znikał w miarę jak światło oddalało się od mojej piersi, ale jednocześnie wiedziałam, że trącę coś bardzo cennego i już nigdy tego nie odzyskam. Coś we mnie umarło i to ja swoją wolą zabiłam to. Byłam tego pewna._

_- Krystalizuje się – usłyszałam nad sobą._

_Poczułam jak łzy spływają mi po policzkach. I to było wszystko, co czułam. Wszystko inne znikało w mroku._

_Kiedy otworzyłam oczy natychmiast spróbowałam podnieść się z łóżka, lecz zaraz bezwładnie opadłam na nie z powrotem. Próbowałam sobie przypomnieć, co się właściwie stało. Ach tak, zaatakował mnie ten wilk i co potem? Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie znajomy głos._

_- Nie powinnaś jeszcze wstawać – usłyszałam._

_Spojrzałam pod ścianę. Skulony, jakby przygnieciony jakimś ciężarem, stał tam Cerio. Tunikę miał niedbale zapiętą, najwyraźniej ubierał się w pośpiechu. Czarne włosy spadały na jego stroskaną twarz._

_- Cerio – szepnęłam._

_Spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem pełnym ni to gniewu, ni to smutku._

_- Ostrzegałem cię, że to niebezpieczne, a ty nadal swoje! – jego głos był pełen wyrzutu. – Czy ty wiesz jak to mogło się skończyć?! Sakura, to było cholernie głupie! Powiedziałem, że nie wolno Ci go już nosić, prawda?!_

_Odruchowo złapałam się za szyję, ale nie było na niej łańcuszka._

_- Gdzie on jest? – Spytałam podnosząc się trochę._

_Nie odpowiedział tylko odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w bok. Dopiero teraz dostrzegłam ukrytego w cieniu wielkiego, białego wilka. Leżał spokojnie patrząc na nas swoimi złotymi oczami. Jego magnetyczny wzrok przenikał do mojej duszy. Poczułam się niemal naga i bez żadnej osłony przed tym spojrzeniem._

_Usiadłam na łóżku. Sztywność mięśni powoli znikała, więc mogłam już sobie na to pozwolić._

_- To ty mnie obserwowałeś – powiedziałam prosto do wilka. Już wiedziałam kogo mam przed sobą. Święta Bestię._

_- Cerio mnie poprosił – usłyszałam w swojej głowie. _

_- I jak widać moje obawy były słuszne – powiedział twardo Husky. – Gdyby Siroco nie był tam wtedy… Bogowie, nawet nie chcę myśleć jakby się to mogło skończyć… Dlaczego mimo moich ostrzeżeń wciąż go nosiłaś?_

_Spuściłam głowę. Wiedziałam, że ma rację. Już kiedyś o tym rozmawialiśmy. Nie da się odzyskać tego, co utracone. Jednak mimo wszystko choćby to było tylko tyle, nie chciałam tego stracić tak na zawsze. Choć to była tylko ułuda jaką sama siebie karmiłam._

_- Spytam jeszcze raz – powiedział. – Czy wrócisz ze mną do Vardergardu? Teraz, kiedy już wiesz, że to tak nie może zostać._

_- Nie – odpowiedziałam, sama zaskoczona szybkością swojej wypowiedzi. – Nie mogę. Nie teraz, gdy od nowa znów wszystko się zaczyna._

_Przez chwilę patrzył na mnie swoimi złotymi oczami. Po czym westchnął i uśmiechnął się._

_- Dobrze słyszeć, że potrafisz wybrać własną drogę nawet mimo tego wszystkiego. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz żałować swojej decyzji._

_-Cerio…_

_Spojrzał na mnie. Nie było w tym spojrzeniu urazy, którą spodziewałam się zobaczyć ani tym bardziej rozczarowania. Jedyne co dostrzegłam to smutek. Wstał powoli._

_- W takim razie ja będę powoli się zbierać. Jutro wyjazd. A ty zostań tu i odpocznij._

_Skinął na wilka i ten znikł w mroku. Sam skierował się ku drzwiom. _

_- Cerio…_

_- Słucham?_

_- Zwróć mi go – szepnęłam._

_W powietrzu zawisła cisza budując niewidzialny mur między nami. Poczułam, że moja przynależność do świata Vardergardu powoli i nieodwracalnie zanika._

_- Przykro mi Sakura, ale nie mogę. Nie zrozum mnie źle, po prostu chcę żebyś była bezpieczna… Wybacz… - powiedział i wyszedł._

_Przeczuwałam, że da mi taką odpowiedź, ale mimo wszystko uczucie straty i pustki znów mnie ogarnęło. Skuliłam się na łóżku. Zamknęłam oczy. _

_- Tak będzie lepiej – powtarzałam sobie. – Tak musi być. Teraz zaśniesz, a gdy wstaniesz jutro zaczniesz wszystko od nowa…Tak naprawdę od nowa…bo…to co stracone…nie może być odzyskane… _

Świt nadszedł po zbyt krótkiej nocy. I chodź dzień zaczynała się ciekawie, skąpany w jaskrawym blasku wstającego słońca to wcale nie chciało mi się wstawać. Przeciągnąłem się w łóżku i poczułem pieczenie w prawej ręce. Zakląłem pod nosem i obiecałem sobie, że spróbuję tej głupiej maści, jeśli tylko to ma dać jakieś efekty.

Usłyszałem szmer dochodzący z ogrodu. Wstałem i odruchowo z przygotowanym kunai'em skierowałem się w to miejsce, bezszelestnie opuszczając dom. Niepotrzebnie. Widać było, że na mnie czeka. Srebrne futro mieniło się we wchodzącym słońcu. Zwierz stał nieruchomo, a jego przenikliwe spojrzenie skierowane było prosto na mnie.

-Co teraz? – spytałem, choć przecież nie mogłem spodziewać się żadnej odpowiedzi.

Wilk odwrócił się i spokojnym krokiem skierował się na północ. Po chwili przystanął i spojrzał w moim kierunku, jakby wyczekując.

- Mam iść za tobą. Nie ma sprawy. Myślę, że twój pan i ja musimy sobie troszkę porozmawiać.

Zatrzymaliśmy się dopiero na wysuniętej skarpie otoczonej lasem. Rozciągał się z tego miejsca piękny widok na całą osadę.

Dobre miejsce na randkę, pomyślałem. Muszę powiedzieć Naruto. Uśmiechnąłem się do swoich myśli na chwilę zapominając, w jakim celu tu przyszedłem.

- Długo zamierzasz jeszcze tu siedzieć i się na mnie gapić? – powiedziałem, nawet nie odwracając się w stronę drzewa, na którym siedział Dark.

- Nie, to co widzę w zupełności mi wystarczy. Z całym szacunkiem, nie jesteś w moim typie – odparł kąśliwie.

- Podobnie jak ty w moim…

Zeskoczył z drzewa. Odwróciłem się do niego. Biały wilk podszedł i otarł się o jego biodro, po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

- Wysłałeś pieska do domu? – powiedziałem. – To nierozważne, mógłby się przydać.

- Nie sądzę by w tym przypadku jego pomoc była konieczna - stwierdził chłodno.

- Cóż, jak przypuszczam, to się zaraz okaże – odpowiedziałem gotując się na atak…


	10. Dzień po dniu

Rozdział 9 

**Dzień po dniu**

_Słońce było już wysoko oświetlając swoim pogodnym blaskiem całą osadę. Staliśmy w grupce pod bramą. Nie byłam zdziwiona, że przyszło tyle osób. Byli tu wszyscy. Każdy, bowiem kto zetknął się z Cerio zaczynał go traktować jak swojego przyjaciela. Taką jakoś dziwną moc miał ten ciemnowłosy chłopak. Był pod tym względem zupełnie jak Naruto. Pewnie też, dlatego ci dwaj tak bardzo się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnili. To właśnie Uzumaki stał teraz obok Cerio i coś mu opowiadał tak, że co chwila wszyscy wybuchali śmiechem. Stałam na uboczu przyglądając się ich pogodnym twarzom. Nie, nie żałowałam, że zostanę tutaj. Przecież to był mój wybór, moja własna decyzja. Owszem lubiłam Cerio i to bardzo. Był dobrym przyjacielem i towarzyszem wypraw, ale nigdy moje uczucia do niego nie przekroczyły tej granicy, która nakazałaby mi podążać teraz za nim. Było coś jeszcze. Wiedziałam, że Dark zabiera ze sobą kryształ. A to znaczyło, że wraz z nim odchodził gdzieś daleko część mojej duszy i to poczucie niewypowiedzianej straty sprawiało, że czułam ogromny smutek i odrobinę złość._

_Nasze oczy spotkały się na chwilę i od razu zauważył chyba, co się dzieje w moim sercu. Uśmiechnął się do mnie ciepło. Podeszłam bliżej i po prostu się do niego przytuliłam. Usłyszałam śmiechy i pogwizdywania, ale nie miało to znaczenia. Czułam się swobodnie będąc przy nim. Już nie byłam zła za Âme, tylko smutna, że mogę już nigdy go nie zobaczyć._

_- Dobra zostawmy ich samych, może mają sobie coś do powiedzenia konkretnego – powiedziała Ino i cała grupa oddaliła się od nas._

_- Sakura – usłyszałam znajomy głos przy swoim uchu. – Jesteś na mnie zła za to że zbieram go ze sobą, prawda?_

_- Nie – powiedziałam. – Choć przyznaję, że mimo wszystko wolałabym go mieć przy sobie. Nawet, jeśli jest to tylko nic nie warty, zimny kamień._

_Spojrzał na mnie po raz kolejny i delikatnie ujął moje dłonie jednocześnie odsuwając mnie troszkę._

_- Czy potrafiłabyś żyć mając go obok siebie i nie móc go założyć nawet na chwilkę?_

_Zamknęłam oczy czując jak pod powiekami zbiera mi się na łzy. Wiedziałam, że nie potrafiłabym._

_- Nie…- szepnęłam._

_- Zatem widzisz, że nie mogę postąpić inaczej. Chcę żebyś była bezpieczna i szczęśliwa. Nawet, jeśli przestaniesz traktować mnie jak przyjaciela, nawet, jeśli mnie znienawidzisz – dokończył._

_Jego twarz zachmurzyła się. Delikatnie trąciłam go pięścią w ramię niby w geście oburzenia._

_- Idiota!- krzyknęłam przez łzy, które podstępnie wymknęły się spod powiek. - Jak mogłeś w ogóle pomyśleć, że mogłabym cię przestać lubić. Przecież wiem, że tak musi być. Kretynie…_

_- To dobrze - powiedział ścierając dłonią łzy płynące mi po policzku. – No, już nie płacz, jeszcze wszyscy pomyślą, że to rozstaje się para kochanków, a nie przyjaciół._

_Mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam się._

- Tak, jeszcze tego by mi brakowało.

_- No właśnie – odwzajemnił uśmiech._

_- No to chyba już muszę ruszać – powiedział i gestem ręki poprosił całą grupę, by podeszli _

_Życzeniom szczęśliwej drogi i dobrym radom prawie nie było końca. Najsmutniejszą minę miał oczywiście Naruto._

_- No to cześć – usłyszeliśmy w końcu i Cerio ruszył za bramę. Tuż za nią minął się z Sasuke, który właśnie wracał ze swoim podopiecznymi z Lasu Śmierci. Nie zaszczycili się nawet słowem._

Spojrzał na mnie i w tym spojrzeniu wyczytałem ni to groźbę, ni to zapytanie.

Idź, pomyślałem, przecież wiem co mam robić. Nie musisz tak się gapić. Minęliśmy się bez słowa i każdy podążył w swoją stronę. Zobaczyłem całą grupę z Naruto i Sakurą na czele. Kazałem więc młodym się rozjeść co przyjęli z ulgą, zważywszy, że dostali dziś nieźle w kość.

- Hej Sasuke, a ty znowu gnębisz te maluchy – powiedział z przekąsem Naruto.

- Nie gnębię tylko ich szkolę, żeby nie wyrosły na takich młotków jak ty, bambusie.

- Że niby kto jest młotkiem i bambusem, ty czajniku jeden!

Uśmiechnąłem się na ta złośliwość. Wszystko było w normie.

- Naruto wracam do domu. Spotkamy się potem – usłyszałem cichy głos Sakury.

- A, no dobra – powiedział blondas, a ona bez słowa ruszyła w drogę. Zauważyłem ślady łez na policzku i poczułem dziwne ukłucie. Nie wiedziałem, że jednak ich coś łączyło, a tu proszę.

- Szkoda dziołchy, fajna byłaby z nich para – powiedział Uzumaki.

Złapałem się za głowę.

- Och proszę oszczędź mi tego. Nie mam ochoty słuchać o kolejnym przypadku wielkiej i tragicznej miłości.

- Sasuke, ale z Ciebie czasem dupek.

- Wiem i całkiem mi z tym dobrze…

Droga do domu strasznie mi się dłużyła. Mijałam wszystko obojętnie jak lunatyczka. W końcu dotarłam do znajomego budynku. W progu czekał wetknięty między framugę drzwi list. Misja rodziców znów się przeciągnęła, a potem jadą na wakacje. Kolejny raz będę jedyną osobą w tym domu. Chyba jeszcze w życiu nie czułam się tak samotna…

Zganiłam się za głupie myślenie i postanowiłam znaleźć sobie jakieś twórcze zajęcie. Na początek postanowiłam zrobić w końcu porządek z rzeczami w swoim pokoju. Krzątałam się jak szalona wśród książek, stosów zwoi i różnego typu broni, w końcu z mojej torby podróżnej wypadł gruby obłożony skórą brulion. Rozpoznałam go od razu i z tkliwością wzięłam w dłonie. Wewnątrz wśród zapisanych drobnym maczkiem stron ukazały się przyklejone lecznicze zioła i różne rośliny. Jedne były śmiertelnymi truciznami, inne ratowały życie. Cóż jakoś mi umknęło, że przecież będąc w Vardergardzie nie tylko uczyłam się dobrze władać chakrą i walczyć. Rozwijałam też inne umiejętności. Nie pamiętam ile godzin, tych wolnych od treningów czy zadań, spędziłam w Ogrodach Artum otoczona roślinami, których nigdy na oczy nie widziałam. W tajniki ich hodowli i ich właściwości wprowadził mnie sam Tooya, zwany Kapłanem Wiatru. Zresztą całe ogrody były pod jego opieką i nawet Cerio dziwił się, że ten ekscentryk i samotnik pozwolił komukolwiek grzebać w jego ziemi. Mi jego milczące towarzystwo odpowiadało. Otaczała nas cisza, studiów i nauk nie przerywały szalone śmiechy i chichoty. To była oaza spokoju i ucieczka od wszystkiego co hałaśliwe i męczące. Tutaj nie było krępujących pytań, a jednak czułam czyjąś obecność i jakoś nie byłam nigdy samotna. Przypomniało mi się marzenie, że kiedy wrócę do domu postaram się urządzić i dla siebie taki cichy zakątek. Jak się nad tym zastanowić to nawet miejsce odpowiednie znałam.

Pełna energii, która nagle we mnie wstąpiła nie wiadomo skąd pobiegłam do ogrodu. A w sumie do jego najstarszej części, gdzie ziemia długo już leżała odłogiem. W otoczeniu pokrzywionych czasem drzew wiśni znajdowała się stara szklarnia. Weszłam do środka i przyjrzałam się jej z bliska. Konstrukcja była solidna, choć gdzieniegdzie trzeba by było wymienić wybitą szybę czy przeczyścić wentylację. Obeszłam całe pomieszczenie i na kawałku papieru, który wzięłam ze sobą, zaczęłam robić szkic ze zmianami, jakie bym chciała wprowadzić. Zajęcie to pochłonęło mnie aż do wieczora.

Była pora kolacji, więc tłum ludzi wśród budek z gorącymi daniami robił się coraz większy. Wszedłem do Ichiraku i od progu usłyszałem głos Sakury. Wydał mi się jakiś dziwnie odmienny od tego, którym mówiła pod bramą. Było w nim tyle pogody i zapału. Przysiadłem się bezgłośnie i zamówiłem jedzenie.

- To się da łatwo zrobić – powiedział Shikamaru. – W sumie, jeśli mówisz, że konstrukcja jest nadal solidna to wystarczy tylko wymienić te szyby i ogólnie pomieszczenie będzie gotowe.

- Z półkami poradzę sobie sama, ale chciałbym wymienić oszklenie w tym miejscu na ciemne szło. –usłyszałem odpowiedź Sakury która wskazywała palcem na dziwaczny rysunek przedstawiający chyba …szklarnię.

- Chcesz zaciemnić ten róg? – spytał Naruto do tej pory trzymający nos w misce. – Myślałem, że roślinom potrzeba dużo światła.

- Nie wszystkim – powiedział Nara – niektóre wolą ciemniejsze i chłodniejsze warunki. Prawda Sakura?

- Dokładnie –dodała Haruno z uśmiechem.

Naruto przyjrzał się krytycznie rysunkowi i powiedział.

- No dobra, rozumiem. Tylko, po co ci własna szklarnia skoro w Konoha jest pełno szklarni zielarskich, a odkąd babcia Tsunade jest Hokage to mamy dość ziółek żeby leczyć cały Kraj Ognia.

- No w sumie racja. Trochę to upierdliwe – powiedział Nara ku mojemu zdziwieniu.

Haruno zamknęła na chwilę oczy:

- Cóż możecie się śmiać, ale to trochę takie marzenie. Do tego chciałabym sprowadzić kilka roślin z Vardergardu, a wolałabym żeby nikt mi na ręce nie patrzył z politowaniem, jak się w razie czego nie przyjmą. Zresztą chyba każdy potrzebuje czasem takiej oazy spokoju.

Panowie popatrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, po czym westchnęli ciężko.

- W sumie nie mam planów na jutro, a moim napaleńcom przydałoby się jakieś zajęcie – rzekł Shikamaru.

- Dobry pomysł. Połączy się przyjemne z pożytecznym. Chętnie zagonie też moich do roboty. Sasuke też swoich weźmie – powiedział Naruto i spojrzał na mnie wymownie.

Mało się nie udławiłem.

- Czemu ja też? – spytałem odzyskując oddech.

- Och pewnie, dlatego że doskonale wiesz, iż takich zadań młodzi nie cierpią najbardziej i że to ich nauczy trochę pokory, a do tego pomożesz Sakurze.

- No w sumie – powiedziałem w głębi duszy nawet pochwalając ten pomysł.

- … a do tego jesteś wrednym draniem i nie odmówisz sobie tej przyjemności…. – dokończył blondas.

- I kto to mówi – powiedziałem.

W sali rozległ się śmiech Haruno. Spojrzałem na jej promieniującą radością twarz i poddałem się. A co mi tam, niech im będzie i tak nie mam żadnej misji dla młodych na jutro.

- Byłoby dobrze gdybyś zawiadomiła o tym Tsunade – powiedziałem. – Mogłaby wpisać to młodym na konto jako misje rangi D.

- Całkiem dobry pomysł –przyznała.– Porozmawiam z nią jutro.

- Zatem jutro o dziewiątej u Sakury!!! – zakrzyknął Naruto.

Dni mijały mi teraz bardzo szybko. Dzięki pomocy chłopaków i ich drużyn moja mała szklarnia była przygotowana już do rozpoczęcia pracy. Zdziwiło mnie jak dorośli Naruto i Sasuke. To już nie byli chłopcy, których pamiętałam z misji, ale dorośli ludzie i doskonali ninja. Ich metody pracy bardzo różniły się od siebie podobnie jak odmienne były ich charaktery. O ile drużyna Naruto przypominała raczej małą rodzinkę, w której uczniowie traktowali swojego opiekuna jak starszego brata, co chwila chichocząc i wygłupiając się, o tyle drużyna, którą dowodził Sasuke chodziła jak szwajcarski zegarek. Dało się jednak zauważyć, że i im udzielił się nastrój z drużyny Uzumakiego, bo choć na początku nieśmiali, z czasem również włączyli się do zabawy. Najbardziej mnie zaskoczyło jak postępował z nimi sam Uchiha. Zawsze zimny i pozbawiony emocji dla tych dzieciaków jakoś miał taką łagodniejszą twarz. Widać było, że jest dla nich surowy i wymagający, ale podziw i szacunek, a może nawet uwielbienie, z jakim na niego patrzyli jego podopieczni sprawiał, że się człowiekowi jakoś cieplej na sercu robiło. W każdym razie szklarnia była gotowa po dwóch dniach. Teraz wystarczyło czekać na sadzonki, o które poprosiłam w liście Tooyę.

_Dla zabicia czasu bardzo przydawały się misje zlecane nam przez Tsunade. Hokage nas nie oszczędzała, byliśmy tak zawaleni robotą, że nie było, kiedy myśleć o niczym innym. Zresztą nie mogłam mieć pewności czy Kapłan Wiatru podzieli się ze mną swoimi tajemnicami. To, że służyłam mu pomocą, a on mi swoją wiedzą w Vardergardzie nie oznacza, że teraz pozwoli, by unikatowe rośliny za murów Wewnętrznego Królestwa poszły w świat. Trochę się tego obawiałam, ale starałam się o tym nie myśleć._

_Wspomnienie Kryształu Duszy wciąż tkwiło niczym cierń w moim sercu, ale zbiegiem czasu z przykrością zaczęłam sobie zdawać sprawę, że z każdym dniem tęsknię za nim coraz mniej. Zastanawiałam się, co się z nim stało, kiedy Cerio wrócił do Vardergardu. Czy został zniszczony czy też spoczywa w jakimś specjalnym pudełku? Szybko jednak pozbywałam się tych myśli uważając, że tylko mnie niepotrzebnie rozpraszają. Bałam się też, że zaniedbam treningi i znów będę ostatnią w drużynie, w której było moje miejsce. Sasuke dotrzymał słowa, dało się to wyczuć. Teraz traktował mnie na równi z Naruto, choć nadal z dużym dystansem, a i ja powoli zaczęłam nabierać do niego pełnego zaufania, które kiedyś straciłam. _

To stało się jakieś trzy tygodnie po wysłaniu listu do Tooyi. Wracaliśmy z misji. Czułam się cała obolała. Nie było łatwo. Przeciwnicy byli trudniejsi niż przypuszczaliśmy i zaskoczenie, jakie im to dało pozwoliło im zadać nam kilka ran. Na szczęście nie były groźne. Na dodatek rozpadało się. Opatrywałam ramię Sasuke, gdy z krzaków dobiegł jakiś dziwny szelest. Naruto wystrzelił błyskawicznie zasłaniając mnie i Sasuke, który pociągnął mnie natychmiast w bok. Zauważyłam grymas bólu, który przemknął po jego przystojnej twarzy.

_Czekaliśmy, w każdej chwili gotowi na atak. Z gąszczu wyłonił się wilk o srebrnej sierści z jednym czarnym uchem. Niósł w pysku dziwny pakunek. Powoli podszedł do mnie i położył zawiniątko, po czym jakby skinął głową i po prostu znikł._

_- Co to u diabła było? – powiedział Naruto._

_- Nie mam pojęcia, ale wyglądało trochę znajomo – usłyszałam głos Sasuke. Wciąż trzymał mnie za rękę. Czułam niemal chakre płynącą w jego meridianach. W końcu chyba zrozumiał, co robi, bo puścił moją dłoń. Wstałam i podeszłam do pakunku. Ostrożnie odwinęłam papier i zobaczyłam drewniana skrzynkę z wyrzeźbionym wilkiem wyjącym do księżyca na przedzie. Herb klanu Husky._

_Z bijącym, sercem otworzyłam pudełko. Zawartość była przykryta cienka warstwą lnianej tkaniny. Na niej była koperta. Wzięłam ją do ręki i otworzyłam zrywając pieczęć z laku._

_Wewnątrz na kredowo białym papierze, drobnym, pięknym pismem widniało:_

„ _Mam nadzieję, że pozwolą ci uratować tych, których kochasz i uzdrowić przyjaciół. W razie jakichkolwiek problemów nie wahaj się prosić o pomoc. Załączam też mały poradnik jak i co gdybyś zapomniała._

_Tooya"_

_Krzyknęłam z radości i nieświadoma swoich własnych czynów rzuciłam się Sasuke na szyję._

Jej mokre od deszczu włosy rozsypały się na moim ramieniu uderzając swoich słodkim zapachem w moje nozdrza, kiedy radośnie rzuciła się na mnie. Poczułem ukłucie bólu w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu tkwił shuriken przeciwnika. Nie mogłem sobie darować tej rany jak i tego, że pozwoliłem by nas zaskoczono. Haruno chyba zdała sobie sprawę, że niechcący zadała mi ból, bo szybko odskoczyła ode mnie.

- Przepraszam Sasuke – powiedział pokornie. – Powinnam zająć się najpierw do końca twoimi ranami.

Przyłożyła swoje drobne dłoni do miejsca, w którym broń przebiła ubranie, a także moje ciało i poczułem delikatną, ciepłą chakrę rozchodząca się po moim ciele. Po chwili ból ustał zupełnie.

- Co to jest, Sakurka? –spytał Naruto podnosząc pokrywę szkatułki.

- To nasiona, Naruto. Nasiona i sadzonki. Tooya pozwolił mi je hodować u siebie. Moja szklarnia wkrótce będzie pełna ziół – powiedziała śmiejąc się tak radośnie.

Spojrzałem na jej zmokniętą, a jednak przepełnioną szczęściem twarz. Dobrze jej było z uśmiechem. Cieszyła się jak mała dziewczynka, która dostała długo oczekiwany prezent.

Droga do domu była jakoś wyjątkowo krótka. Czy to dlatego, że nie spotkaliśmy już na niej żadnych przeszkód, czy to przez Sakurę, która promieniała wręcz energią co nam się udzielało.

Po złożeniu raportu rozstaliśmy się i każde skierowało się do swojego domu. Przez chwilę szliśmy jeszcze razem ciesząc się z tygodnia wolnego, który obiecała nam Tsunade. Po chwili Sakura skręciła w swoja uliczkę i zniknęła nam z oczu.

- Strasznie się ucieszyła z tych nasionek, prawda? – powiedział Naruto.

Wzruszyłem ramionami:

- No cóż, zielarstwo stało się jej pasją.

- Pewnie to jeden z powodów.

- Hm a jest coś jeszcze? - spytałem szczerze zaciekawiony.

Uzumaki milczał przez chwilkę, po czym powiedział patrząc mi w oczy.

- Wiesz, że jej rodziców nie ma w domu. Znaczy, że mieszka teraz zupełnie sama.

- Co w tym takiego dziwnego? I ty i ja też mieszamy sami – powiedziałem.

- No, ale my jesteśmy do tego przyzwyczajeni. A dla niej to chyba trochę dziwne chodzić tak samej po domu i w ogóle. Wiesz jakby nie patrzeć zawsze mieszkała z kimś. Najpierw z rodzicami, a potem w Vardergardzie też mieszkała w domu Husky.

- Co sugerujesz o znawco niewiast? – spytałem.

- Moim skromnym zdaniem to ona po prostu usilnie próbuje znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie żeby nie myśleć, że jest sama – jego poważny głos mnie zdziwił.

- Myślę, że przesadzasz Naruto. Sakura to silna dziewczyna nie będzie się przejmować czymś takim jak nieobecność rodziców – prychnąłem.

- Czy ja wiem…dziewczyny nie są z natury silne – rzekł. Spojrzałem na niego znacząco. Ta akurat miała krzepy aż nadto.

- Wiesz dobrze, o co mi chodzi – powiedział marszcząc brwi.

- No dobra. Wiem. Moim zdaniem przesadzasz. Nic jej nie będzie.

- Na pewno? Wyda ci się to śmieszne, ale mam wrażenie, że część Sakury, którą znałem nigdy nie wróciła z Vardergardu…

Spojrzałem w granatowe niebo rozświetlone gwiazdami. Przypominając sobie rozmowę z Drakiem.

- Mówisz…

- Taaa…

Dalej już nie rozmawialiśmy, każdy pogrążony w swoich myślach dotarł do własnego domu. Stanąłem w drzwiach i ogarnęło mnie uczucie pustki. Puste pomieszczenia starego, wielkiego domu Uchiha, tak przytłaczające swoim smutkiem i samotnością… Na stoliku koło mojego łóżka stało małe drewniane pudełko. Otworzyłem jej powoli. W środku na atłasowej wyściółce leżał mieniący się w świetle księżyca delikatnym, niebieskim blaskiem kryształ duszy.

Postanowiłem znów dziś spróbować. Rozluźniłem ciało prysznicem i teraz, kiedy było spokojne i wypoczęte spróbować poddać wodę mojej woli. Skupiłem się i zacząłem koncentrować chakre w dłoni. Całe moje ramię przeszył gwałtowny ból. Trwało to tylko chwilę, ale wystarczyłobym odpadł na kolana. Cała dłoń zrobiła się sina, a z powstałego we wcześniejszych próbach zgrubienia pociekła krew.

-Cholera! -zakląłem pod nosem. I trochę kołysząc się na nogach ruszyłem przed siebie.

_Było już dobrze po północy, gdy usłyszałam niecierpliwe pukanie do drzwi. Zdziwiona i uzbrojona w kunai'a podeszłam do drzwi. Otworzyłam je ostrożnie i prawie przewróciłam się, kiedy ciało całą siłą oparło się o mnie._

_- Sasuke! - krzyknęłam._

_- Obawiam się, że mam mały problem natury medyczne,j Sakura – powiedział ledwo panując nad sobą._

_Spojrzałam na jego skrzywioną bólem twarz i zamarłam w przerażeniu, kiedy ujrzałam jego rękę. Od dłoni aż po ramię ciągnęła się czarna podskórna plama._

_- Meridiany są popalone... – usłyszałam swój własny głos. – Coś ty do diabła robił?!_

_- Ćwiczyłem – powiedział sarkastycznie, po czym stracił przytomność._

_Z pomocą Naruto, który zjawił się natychmiast po tym jak dostał moja wiadomość położyłam Sasuke do łóżka i zaczęłam działać. Poprosiłam też blondyna, by sprowadził Hinatę, gdyż jej zdolności mogą być teraz niezbędne. Nie wahał się ani chwili. Nie minęło dziesięć minut, jak rozespana dziewczyna, zakryta cienkim szlafroczkiem była obok mnie._

_- Hinata potrzebuję twoich oczu powiedz mi, co widzisz. – poprosiłam._

_Ręce dziewczyny automatycznie złożyły się w pieczęć i po chwili usłyszałam jej głos.:_

_- Meridiany są poszarpane… Chakra krąży po całej dłoni parząc ją od środka..Och Sakura to okropne…_

_Zmrużyłam oczy próbując sobie wszystko poukładać. Poczułam jak krople zimnego potu spływają mi po plecach._

_- Hinata, zablokuj dopływ chakry do ręki, a ja postaram się pozbyć tej, która właśnie pali mu rękę._

_Dziewczyna pokiwała tylko głową i dotknęła ramienia Sasuke. Skupiłam chakre w dłoni i wykonałam pieczecie, potem odepchnęłam ją powrotem w głąb ciała. _

_- Naruto będzie mi potrzebne coś twardego – powiedziałam._

_- Co?_

_- Cokolwiek. kamień, deska, coś metalowego. Znajdź cokolwiek i to szybko!_

_Uzumaki wyskoczył jak oparzony by w sekundę potem wrócić trzymając grudkę węgla w dłoni._

_- Moooże być? – spytał przerażony._

_- Tak połóż to na stoliku. A potem z Hinatą się odsuńcie._

_Posłusznie spełnił moją prośbę, a potem wziął swoją dziewczynę i przesunął się._

_Dotknęłam ręki Sasuke czując pulsującą chakre pod skórą._

Skoncentruj się, myślałam gorączkowo, już to przecież robiłaś, pamiętasz? Wzięłam głęboki oddech i całą swoją wolę skupiłam na ręce Uchihy. Poczułam jak gorąca niczym lawa chakra przepływa przez skórę i koncentruje się w mojej własnej ręce. Z trudem panowałam nad jej siłą i natężeniem. Nie chciała się poddać mojej woli. Ręka zaczęła robić się niebezpiecznie gorąca. Chakra zaczęła mnie parzyć.

_- Sakura – powiedział Naruto widząc jak krzywię się w grymasie bólu._

_- To nic - powiedziałam Naruto – po prostu inna natura chakry. Wszystko będzie dobrze. – W duchu jednak modliłam się żeby mi się udało._

_Złapałam kamień i zaczęłam go traktować jak wcześniej wodę swoją własną chakrą. Kazałam mu przybrać formę inną niż ma otulając go chakrą. Ale węgiel to twardy minera. Kamień zaczął skwierczeć. Złowroga energia spalała się w oczach, a dłoń Sasuke odzyskiwała w miarę normalny kolor. _

_- Hinata powiedz mi, kiedy chakra zaniknie – powiedziałam zamykając kurczowo dłoń na kawałku czarnej bryły. _

_Dziewczyna przez chwilę wpatrywała się swoimi białymi oczami, po czym rzekła:_

_- Już. Kanały są czyste, ale takie poszarpane. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałam tego typu obrażeń. Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek znów będzie mógł koncentrować chakre w tej dłoni._

- Widzisz coś jeszcze? – spytałam czekając na odpowiedź, która dałaby mi nadzieję na uzdrowienie tej strasznej rany. Nie chciałam nawet myśleć, co zrobi Sasuke, kiedy się dowie, że rękę tak potrzebna do zawiązywania pieczęci i wykonywania technik jest już bezużyteczna. Ale Hinata milczała.

_Na bogów, myślałam, powiedz, że to widzisz…powiedz, że to przez to, co myślę._

_- Nie jestem pewna, ale wydaje mi się, że meridiany na dłoni są zamknięte. Tak jakby…-szukała słowa - jakby się zrobił zakrzep tylko, że z chakry…_

_Odetchnęłam z ulga, co nie uszło uwadze Naruto._

_- Sakurka co z nim? Będzie dobrze, prawda?_

_Popatrzyłam na jego zatroskaną twarz i powiedziałam najspokojniej jak umiałam, starając się przywołać na twarzy delikatny uśmiech:_

_- Nie martw się. Myślę, że będę potrafiła coś na to poradzić, choć nie będzie łatwo. Jutro znów zacznie normalnie marudzić i narzekać więc się teraz wyśpijcie, bo ktoś musi mu nawrzucać, a myślę że ty masz na to wielką ochotę, Naruto._

- Jak jasna cholera, Sakura! Jak jasna cholera! – powiedział przez zęby.

_- No, ale to rano teraz idźcie już spać. Te dwa pokoje na prawo są wolne. Nie ma sensu żebyś teraz odprowadzał Hinate do domu. Zostaniecie u mnie._

- A ty co? Wiesz, ja mogę z nim posiedzieć – powiedział Naruto.

_- Nie. Tu potrzeba medyka, a nie ciebie. Ty wykażesz się rano, kiedy trzeba będzie na niego nakrzyczeć._

_- Dobra – powiedział Uzumaki i wraz z Hinatą skierował się do wyjścia._

_Spojrzałam na śpiącego obok mnie mężczyznę i mimowolnie ogarnęłam mu kosmyk czarnych włosów z czoła. Poruszył się niespokojnie jakby śniło mu się coś złego. Wzięłam do ręki brulion z ziołami i zaczęłam przewracać kartki. W końcu znalazłam to, co szukałam. Zaznaczyłam kartką stronę i ponownie skierowałam dłonie nad rękę Sasuke. Lecznicza chakra znów wnikała w jego ciało naprawiając porozrywane ścięgna i mięśnie. Im bardziej naturalnie wyglądała jego ręka tym, ja czułam się bardziej senna i zmęczona._

_- Przede mną jeszcze długa noc – powiedziałam sama do siebie._

Obudziłem się przed świtem w nieznanym mi pokoju. Rozejrzałem się powoli w półmroku poranka by ujrzeć na jednej z półek zdjęcie tak dobrze mi znane. Ja, Naruto, Sakura i Kakashi. Powoli wracała mi świadomość tego, co się wczoraj wydarzyło. Spróbowałem poruszyć ręką. Ona zaś odpowiedziała na moje żądanie. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. A potem coś mnie tchnęło, by spróbować skumulować chakrę. Tym razem nie poczułem nic. Zamknąłem oczy.

A jednak się doigrałeś Sasuke, pomyślałem. Usłyszałem ciche westchnienie i dopiero teraz ją zauważyłem. Spała skulona. Jej głowa spoczywała na łóżku wtulona w ramiona. Rubinowe włosy rozsypały się na nich, pięknie kontrastując z bielą pościeli.

Siedziała przy mnie cały czas, przemknęło mi przez myśl. Powoli, najdelikatniej jak tylko mogłem dotkałem jej zaróżowionego snem policzka. Był niezwykle aksamitny w dotyku. Mówią, że prawdziwe piękno kobiety poznaje się o poranku, kiedy jeszcze nie zdążyła nałożyć maski ułudy tworzonej w wyszukanych kosmetyków i strojów. Kiedy na wierzch wychodzą wszystkie brzydoty i skazy, jakie stara się pod nimi ukryć. Nie zobaczyłem potwora, zobaczyłem śpiącą młoda kobietę o jasnej cerze, delikatnych rysach twarzy. Kruchą i bezbronną. Wtedy po raz pierwszy pomyślałem, że mogę powiedzieć, iż jest piękna. Jak ukłucie pokrzywy powróciło wspomnienie, że mogłem to wszystko mieć dla siebie, ale nie chciałem…

A cóż mogę teraz? Pytałem sam siebie. Jeśli Vardergardejczyk mówił prawdę, a miałem niemal pewność, że tak było, to nie mogłem niczego żądać ani o nic prosić. Teraz jedyne co mi pozostało to tylko obserwować i kolekcjonować rzadkie momenty takie jak ten, w których widzę Sakurę, której nie widzi nikt inny. Jeszcze raz dotknąłem policzka, po czym znów ogarnął mnie sen.

_- Popalone meridiany? – spytała upewniając się Tsunade._

_- Tak. Prawie cała prawa ręka. – powiedziałam._

_Hokage zasępiła się._

_- Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że to nieuleczalne nawet dla medycznego ninja._

_- Myślę, że w tym wypadku jeszcze nie wszystko stracone – powiedziałam._

_- Sama mówiłaś, że meridiany są popalone. Zatem jak zamierzasz je naprawić?_

_- Zamierzam wykorzystać wiedzę, jaka zdobyłam w Vardergardzie. _

_Tsunade spojrzała na Shizune, a potem na mnie._

_- Nie mów, że są w stanie odtworzyć meridiany._

_- Tego nie jestem pewna, ale uważam, że mogliby to zrobić – westchnęłam. - Chodzi o to, że kanały chakry są, co prawda popalone, ale jako takie wciąż są. Jeśli uda się usunąć zakrzepy, jakie powstały i wprowadzić w nie chakrę to uda się je naprawić. _

_- Musiałabyś wprowadzić własna chakre do jego systemu meridianowego – powiedziała Tsunade. – Jeszcze się nikomu to nie udało._

_- Chcę spróbować – powiedziałam stanowczo. – Tylko, że sama chakra nie wystarczy, bo te uszkodzenia są wyjątkowe. Dlatego muszę odnaleźć pewną roślinkę, o której wspomniał mi kiedyś Tooya. Jej właściwości bardzo by wszystko ułatwiły._

_Hokage westchnęła._

_- No dobrze, rozumiem. Wyruszysz jak tylko będziesz chciała. Mogę pozwolić ci wziąć kogoś do pomocy._

_- Wezmę Sasuke – powiedziałam._

_- Że co?! Przecież on teraz nie może używać żadnych pieczęci._

_Zmrużyłam oczy._

_- Ale ręce i nogi ma sprawne. Tu będzie tylko wkurzał wszystkich dookoła, a tak mi się na coś przyda._

_Tsunade podrapała się po głowie._

_- No dobrze. W sumie może to i racja. W końcu sam się tak urządził._

_- Dziękuje Hokage-sama – powiedziałam._

_- Kiedy wyruszacie?_

_- Jutro rano. Myślę, że znajdę to, czego szukam w jeziorze Anor. Tak przynajmniej wskazują notatki od Huskiego._

_- W porządku._

_Skłoniłam się nisko i ruszyłam do drzwi._

_- Ale wiesz Sakura na twoim miejscu najpierw bym go porządnie ochrzaniła – powiedziała Hokage, gdy stałam już w drzwiach._

_- O to się nie martw Tsunade-sama zostawiłam go przecież z Naruto – powiedziałam z wrednym uśmiechem._

_-Ty padalcu! Zakuty łbie! Co ci się znowu w tym durnym czerepie do reszty poprzewracało czy jak?! Mało przez to nie zdechłeś! Normalnie jakby mi Sakura nie zakazała to bym ci nogi z tyłka powyrywał!_

_Naruto chodził po pokoju wrzeszcząc i co chwila słyszałam odgłos szczekania zębami oraz stukot nerwowych kroków._

_Sasuke siedział potulnie na werandzie jakby go nie słyszał i patrzył na ogród. Widocznie było w nim coś bardzo interesującego. Jego wzrok penetrował pobliską wiśnię. Liczy liście na drzewie czy jaki grzyb, pomyślałam. _

_Weszłam do pokoju i w tym samym momencie Uchiha skierował wzrok w moją stronę po raz kolejny ignorując przekleństwa Uzumakiego._

- Cześć – powiedziałam.

_- Cześć – odpowiedział._

_Podeszłam bliżej i uklęknęłam obok niego._

_- Jak ręka? – spytałam niemal znając odpowiedź._

_Poruszył nią swobodnie._

_- Rozumiem. Jadłeś coś?_

_- Tak, paskudne śniadanie zrobione przez tego młotka – powiedział wskazując na Naruto. – A mógł poprosić Hinatę zamiast odesłać ją do domu…_

_Blondynek poczerwieniał._

_- Co nazywasz paskudnym śniadaniem, ty bambusie! Nie dość, że narobiłeś tyle kłopotu to jeszcze narzekasz jak ci człowiek chce pomóc!_

_-Pomóc?! Ja myślałem, że chcesz mnie otruć – powiedział kąśliwie. _

_- Ty draniuuu!!! – Naruto podbiegł i złapał go za koszulkę. _

Sakura wybuchnęła śmiechem. Jego radosny dźwięk rozbrzmiał po całym domu dziwnie kojąc moje poranione gadaniem Naruto uszy.

- Już, już Naruto – powiedziała i delikatnie poklepała młodego po ramieniu – dobrze się spisałeś. Od jutra ja przejmuję całkowita odpowiedzialność za tego pana.

Spojrzała na mnie wymowie i przysiągłbym, że w jej oczach dostrzegłem złośliwość.

- Zrobię ci coś do jedzenia. Musisz nabrać siły, jutro rano ruszamy.

- Gdzie? – spytał Uzumaki nim ja zdarzyłem otworzyć usta.

- Potrzebna mi będzie pewna roślina, żeby wyleczyć, co Sasuke nabroił. Udamy się nad jezioro Anor tam powinnam ją znaleźć.

- No ale on… – zająkał się Naruto patrząc to na mnie, to na Sakurę.

Wiedziałem, co mu przemknęło po głowie. Nie jestem w stanie zawiązywać pieczęci, a tym samym całe ninjustu poszło się kochać w siną dal. Jedyne, co mi zostało to taijustu. Kiepski ze mnie towarzysz podróży.

- Nic mu nie jest – powiedział Haruno patrząc na Uzumakiego. – Zresztą przyda się mu spacer, żeby wywietrzyć do reszty te głupoty z głowy.

- No chyba, że – przytaknął i uśmiechnął się do Sakury porozumiewawczo.

Spojrzałem na nich i odczułem dziwny niepokój. Nie mam pojęcia, co tych dwoje planowało, ale już mnie przeszył dreszcz.

- O bogowie miejcie mnie w opiece – szepnąłem…


	11. Tam i z powrotem

Rozdział 10 

**Tam i z powrotem**

Jezioro Anor leży dwa dni drogi na północny-wschód od Konoha-gakure. Otoczone lasem, niezbyt gościnnym dla turystów, jest miejscem równie dzikim i nieprzystępnym, co na swój sposób spokojnym. Dotarcie tutaj dla dwóch doświadczonych shinobi przypominało raczej wycieczkę krajoznawczą niż jakąś misję. Z drugiej strony przybyliśmy tu tylko dlatego, że rozwaliłem sobie meridiany przez własną głupotę.

No cóż bywa. Siedziałem pod drzewem i przeglądałem brulion zostawiony przez Sakurę. Przypominał trochę dziewczęcy pamiętnik. Tu wklejone jakieś kwiatki czy tam listki. Tylko, że zamiast wyznań miłości strony roiły się od receptur na trucizny, odtrutki i różne leki. Z braku zajęcia przerzuciłem kolejną stronę. Nie różniła się prawie niczym od poprzednich, bynajmniej, nie w moich oczach, oprócz zapisku w prawym dolnym rogu: „Trzy złamane żebra. Boli jak cholera". Zastanawiałem się kogo się tyczy ten zapis. Następna kartka. Na froncie: przyklejony owalny listek i cała notka na temat soczoziela, cokolwiek to jest. W prawym dolnym rogu zaś: „Punkty meridianowe na rękach strasznie bolą. W nocy znów krwawiły". Potem przerwa i znów kolejne obrażenia. I tak co jakiś czas. Jestem zdziwiony, a przecież to niby takie oczywiste. Nikt nie powiedział, że te jej treningi były łatwe, z drugiej strony nigdy nie wspomniała, że przypłacała je takimi ranami. Zastanawiałem się, co jeszcze wydarzyło się tam, w tym dalekim, tajemniczym kraju, o czym nigdy się nie dowiemy.

Rozmyślania przerywał mi plusk. Po chwili z wody wyłoniła się twarz Sakury. Sprawnymi ruchami przecięła taflę jeziora, by stanąć na brzegu. Teraz, kiedy była tylko w szortach i topie wydawała mi się jeszcze szczuplejsza i drobniejsza niż zwykle. Ze związanych włosów kapała woda. Nie wyglądała na zadowoloną.

- Nadal nic? - Zapytałem, choć jej mina właściwie dała mi odpowiedź.

- Tak – odpowiedziała okręcając się ręcznikiem.

Przyglądałem się jej kątem oka. Szybkie ruchy, beż żadnych ceregieli i pieszczenia się. Na owianej wiatrem skórze, dopiero co wytartej pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Marznie. Ale nie padało ani jedno słowo skargi, że przeze mnie musi nurkować w lodowatej wodzie. Zaznaczyła na mapie jeziora sprawdzony obszar. Został już tylko jeden „akwen" do przeszukania albo to jest tam albo… no właśnie albo co? Nie chciałem o tym myśleć. Wstałem i podszedłem do przygotowanych drewien. Z przyzwyczajenia chciałem wykonać katona, ale się opamiętałem. Widziałem, że to zauważyła, ale udała, że nie zwróciła uwagi. Drażniło mnie to . Wyciągnąłem zapałki i podpaliłem wiązkę. Siadłem z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Zapadała cisza.

- Zjedzmy coś. Po południu sprawdzę jeszcze ten obszar i w razie czego na dziś damy sobie spokój – usłyszałem.

- Sakura, to że nie mogę korzystać z pieczęci nie oznacza, że nie mógłbym Ci pomóc szukać – odparłem. – Nie rozumiem czemu każesz mi czekać na brzegu. Wiesz, że nie lubię takiego bezcelowego siedzenia.

Westchnęła ciężko.

- To jest właśnie jeden z powodów, dla których wzięłam Cię ze sobą. Jesteś cholernie upierdliwy jak coś nie jest po twojej myśli.

Obdarzyłem ją perfidnym uśmiechem:

- Och, doprawdy?

- Tak. Przecież tłumaczyłam ci, że i tak tylko ja wiem, która część cil jest mi potrzebna. Jak chcesz popływać to nie bronię, ale szczerze wolę jak zaczekasz tutaj. Jeszcze mi tego brakowało żebym znalazła to, czego szukam, a ty byś się włóczył nie wiadomo gdzie.

- Dobra, niech ci będzie. A jaki jest powód, dla którego mnie tu przyciągnęłaś? – Spytałem.

Uśmiechnęła się:

- Tego dowiesz się w swoim czasie – powiedziała i dałbym się zabić, że w jej oczach błysnęło coś niebezpiecznie.

- Czasami jesteś straszna, wiesz?

- Jestem kobietą. Z natury jesteśmy wredne i straszne, dlatego nie potraficie się bez nas obejść – dokończyła z czarującym uśmiechem.

Prychałem. Nie należałem do facetów, którzy lubią jak im dziewczyna wisi na szyi. Nigdy jakoś nie szukałem ich towarzystwa, choć chętnych nie brakowało. Było tyle ważniejszych spraw na głowie.

Znowu zapadło milczenie, ale nie było drażniące. Po prostu żadne z nas nie marnowało energii na zbędne słowa. Pod tym względem także się zmieniła, pomyślałem. Wcześniej nie potrafiła wytrzymać minuty bez wyrzucenia z siebie potoku piskliwych i nic nieznaczących w treści zdań.

_Prowiantu było jeszcze sporo, a w razie czego las i jezioro dostarczały wszystkiego, co było niezbędne. Do tego robiło się coraz cieplej. Wiosna powoli przechodziła w lato, choć wieczory i poranki nadal były chłodne. Spojrzałam jeszcze raz na mapę jeziora. Został tylko jeden obszar do sprawdzenia, jeżeli cil tam nie będzie nie mamy tu nic więcej do roboty. Co wtedy?_

_Otworzyłam brulion na zaznaczonej stronie i jeszcze raz przejrzałam wszystko. W Kraju Ognia to było jedyne miejsce gdzie występowała ta rzadka roślina, a przynajmniej tylko, o jakim powiedział mi Kapłan Wiatru. Wiedziałam, że Tooya ma swoją własną hodowlę cil w ogrodach Artum i jeśli nic tu nie znajdę to zawsze będę mogła się zwrócić o pomoc. Miałam nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie, bo transport tego „ziółka" był praktycznie niemożliwy. Jedynym rozwiązaniem byłoby zaciągnąć Sasuke tam, co graniczyło z cudem. Sytuacja robiła się cokolwiek nieprzyjemna. Przeciągnęłam się i wstałam. _

_Sasuke właśnie wyszedł z lasu z nowymi zapasami drewna:_

_- Idziesz? – spytał.._

_- Tak – powiedziałam rozgrzewając trochę stopy i nadgarstki. Świadomość, że będę musiała znów się moczyć w chłodnej wodzie nie napawała mnie radością._

_Szybkim krokiem ruszyłam w stronę wody. Dotknęłam tafli stopą i wydała mi się nieco cieplejsza niż rano. Promienie słońca nieznacznie ją ogrzały, ale sama myśl, że jej temperatura wzrosła choć o jeden stopień była jakaś przyjemna._

_- No nic, do roboty – powiedziałam wchodząc coraz głębiej._

_- Sakura – usłyszałam z tyłu._

_- Co? –Spytałam zanurzona już po szyję. _

_- Tylko się nie utop – usłyszałam._

_- O to bądź spokojny._

_Zanurkowałam_

_Chłodna woda orzeźwiła mój umysł i cało. Jezioro nie było głębokie, przynajmniej nie tak bardzo, by słońce nie mogło się przedrzeć przez taflę wody i tym samym utrudnić poszukiwania. Rozejrzałam się po dnie. Małże, małże, małże… I nic więcej. Czasem jakieś wodne trawska. Nigdzie nie dostrzegłam, tego czego szukałam. Wypłynęłam, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Z powrotem zanurzyłam się w błękitną toń. Moje zniecierpliwienie narastało z każdym ponownym wynurzeniem. Obszukałam cały akwen i nic. Czyżby cil nie przetrwało w tym środowisku? Niemożliwe, te tereny są nienaruszone przez człowieka. Nie dostrzegłam żadnych śladów jego działalności tutaj. Podpłynęłam do skałek, by móc się ich przytrzymać i trochę odpocząć, gdy znów wybiję się ponad taflę wody zaczerpnąć powietrza. Nagle coś przykuło moją uwagę. Dziwne wyżłobienie w skale. Na upartego można przyjąć, że to wąż okręcony wokół kielicha. Zaczęłam obmacywać kamienną nawierzchnię w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek. Nagle ręka zagłębiła się w ciemność. Poczułam ból w płucach i wynurzyłam się na powierzchnię trzymając się z całych sił miejsca, które mogło dawać mi tylko złudną nadzieję. Odczekałam chwilę, by ciało odzyskało siły, a dobroczynny tlen wraz z krwią powędrował do komórek. Zanurkowałam._

_Przyjrzałam się otworowi, miał jakieś pół metra średnicy. Jakim cudem go wcześniej nie zauważyłam? Nie zastanawiając się dłużej wpłynęłam do środka. Skałka okazała się być dziwnie wydrążona w środku. Ujrzałam światło migoczące mi nad głowa i popłynęłam w górę. Znajdowałam się wewnątrz groty tylko do połowy zalanej przez wodę. Płuca łapczywie zaczerpnęły powietrza, które przedostawało się przez niewielką szczelinę na górze. Rozejrzałam się w poszukiwaniu roślinności, ale nic nie znalazłam. Zaklęłam w duchu. Zanurzyłam się by odnaleźć drogę na otwarte jezioro, kiedy coś mnie tchnęło i ruszyłam przed siebie. W niewielkim zagłębieniu zgodnie z ruchem wody poruszały się prawie przezroczyste listki. Drobne niebieskawo lśniące żyłki tworzyły charakterystyczny układ. Cil – białoziele. Najdelikatniej jak mogłam oddzieliłam jeden szczep od niewielkiej grupy roślinek i natychmiast otoczyłam je chakra tworząc wodny balon. Ruszyłam ku wyjściu._

Kręciłem się niecierpliwie nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Sakura już dawno powinna wrócić, a tymczasem tafla jeziora pozostawała nienaruszona.

- Cholera – zakląłem.

Jakby w odpowiedzi na moje wezwanie usłyszałem dobrotliwy charakterystyczny plusk. Z wody, kaszląc, wyłoniła się szczupła sylwetka dziewczyny. Kiedy podeszła bliżej zauważyłem w jej dłoniach wodną bombkę. W środku pływało coś galeretkowego. Poczułem dreszczyk na plecach.

-Czy to…

- Tak! – powiedziała szybko i nie zważając na moje pytające spojrzenie podbiegła do bagaży.

Położyła dziwny pakunek obok i szybkim ruchem narzuciła koszulkę na mokre ciało. Potem wzięła drewnianą szkatułkę, tą samą, w której ten Dark przysłał jej sadzonki i wydobyła z niej szklane naczynie. Delikatnie przelała zawartość pakunku do pojemnika, po czym nie patrząc nawet na mnie powiedziała:

- Zdejmij górę.

Posłusznie pozbyłem się ubrania. W tym czasie Sakura oddzieliła od szczepu maleńki jak paznokieć listek. Przecięła galeretowatą, przypominającą meduzę powierzchnię. Z liścia zaczęła wypływać migocząca, błękitna ciecz. Wprawnymi ruchami wtarła ją w ręce, które natychmiast zabarwiły się na niebiesko.

- Dobrze – powiedziała i przybliżyła się do mnie.

Dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie, co zamierza zrobić.

- Teraz? – Spytałem.

Nie czekając nawet na moją odpowiedź przyłożyła swoje dłonie do mojej.

- Cil szybko traci swoje właściwości – usłyszałem. – Nie wiem czy będę w stanie dowieść sadzonkę do Konohy.

- To jest ten powód, dla którego musiałem iść z tobą – stwierdziłem.

- Poniekąd – powiedziała.

Zmarszczyłem brwi:

- Czyli jest coś jeszcze?

- Tak – powiedziała ze stoickim spokojem. – Ktoś musi się mną zająć, kiedy strącę przytomność.

Zamarłem.

- Co?!

Poczułem wibrujące ciepło w swojej dłoni, które z każdą chwilą rozchodziło się dalej.

- Nie rozpraszaj mnie – skarciła mnie jak małe dziecko. – To wymaga użycia prawie całej mojej chakry do tego jest bardzo męczące. Jeden mały błąd w natężeniu chakry i do końca zniszczę ci meridiany, zamiast je wyleczyć. Siedź cicho i nie przeszkadzaj.

Miałem ochotę się na nią wydrzeć, mogła mnie przynajmniej uprzedzić. Bogowie czy ta dziewczyna nie może być trochę bardziej odpowiedzialna! Powstrzymałem się jednak. Odwróciłem ze złością twarz w druga stronę.

- Spokojnie – usłyszałem jej cichy głos. – Spróbuj się odprężyć.

- Łatwo ci powiedzieć – powiedziałem prychając, ale odwróciłem głowę w jej stronę. Miała skupioną twarz i oczy patrzące gdzieś bardzo daleko, jakby jej wzrok przenikał moją skórę. Zobaczyłem jak kropelki potu tworzą się na jej czole, a usta zaciskają nieznacznie.

Nie wiem ile to trwało, mi jednak wydawało się wiecznością. W końcu jej oddech zrobił się płytki i nieregularny, a sylwetka zachwiała się. Ciepło powoli ustawało, błękitna barwa stopniowo znikała z jej dłoni, które zaczerwieniły się. Poczułem coś ciepłego kapiącego mi po ręce. Krew. Jej krew.

- Sakura! – krzyknąłem.

- Jeszcze trochę – powiedziała jakby to mi kapała krew z dłoni. Przyjrzałem się jej palcom, wokół paznokci utworzyła się czerwona otoczka. Uchwyciła moje pytające spojrzenie.

- Za duże natężenie chakry w jednym miejscu.

Przez chwilę w milczeniu kontynuowała swoją pracę. W końcu ciepło ustało, a ja usłyszałem:

- Już – odsunęła się ode mnie nieznacznie i podała mi ubranie.

Szybko je założyłem. Spróbowała się podnieść, ale natychmiast opadła na kolana. Złapałem ją w ramiona ratując przed uderzeniem w drzewo, przy którym siedzieliśmy. Jej głowa, podobnie jak reszta ciała bezwładnie oparła się o mnie. Spojrzałem na strudzoną wysiłkiem twarz. Sprawdziłem puls. Regularny, choć słaby. Wolną ręką sięgnąłem po ciepły koc leżący obok i okryłem ją. Nie śmiałem się poruszyć, choć przecież mogłem ją spokojnie położyć na posłaniu. Po prostu pozwoliłem potraktować moje ramię za poduszkę. Woda z różowych włosów przesiąkła ubranie i poczułem jak zaczęła spływać mi po torsie. Odruchowo drgnąłem. Jej głowa obsunęła się trochę, tak że teraz poczułem miękkie usta piętnujące moją szyję…

_Gdy się ocknęłam słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. To była pierwsza rzecz, jaką zauważyłam. Drugą było ciepło bijące od skóry Sasuke, który obejmował mnie ramieniem. Wpatrywał się gdzieś w horyzont. Chyba nie zauważył, że się obudziłam. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że kiedykolwiek będę tak blisko niego. Kiedyś zapewne moje serce ledwo by wytrzymało natłok emocji i wrażeń teraz biło tylko miarowo w mojej piersi martwe, lodowate i nieczułe. W duchu zaśmiałam się gorzko. Byłam obok niego tak blisko, że czułam zapach jego skóry, słyszałam jego silny i spokojny oddech, a jednak sama mogłam przy nim siedzieć nie drgnąwszy. Czy to tak wygląda cena za spokój minionych i przyszłych lat? Stracić to, co było najważniejsze by móc żyć dalej. Mieć przy sobie kogoś, kogo kochało się najbardziej na świecie i nie czuć nic. Życie bywa bardzo cyniczne._

_Poruszyłam się oznajmiając swoje przebudzenie._

_- Jak się czujesz? – Spytał. _

_- To chyba ja powinnam zadać ci to pytanie – powiedziałam._

_Spojrzał na mnie karcąco, ale potem jego twarz przybrała dużo gorszy poważniejszy wyraz:_

_- Nic. Żadnych oznak. Wygląda na to, że nie udało się, bo nadal nie mogę kumulować chakry w ręce._

_- To chyba jasne, że nie możesz – powiedziałm zdejmując gumkę z włosów i wyswobadzając się z jego ramienia. – Przecież Hinata zablokowała Ci dopływ chakry. Twoja własna energia popaliłaby ci całe ramię, jeśli by tego nie zrobiła. Jak tylko wrócimy do osady przywróci ci go z powrotem i wtedy zobaczymy czy terapia się udała._

_- Tak jest, pani doktor – powiedział, a ja po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam jego uśmiech. Nie taki zwykły, jakim obdarzał ludzi: pełen złośliwości i cynizmu, ale pogodny i szczery._

_Odwzajemniłam go._

_- Powoli robi się ciemno. Zanocujmy jeszcze tutaj. Jutro ruszymy w drogę powrotną._

_- O ile będziesz w stanie się ruszać – powiedział._

_- O to się nie martw jutro będę zdrowa jak ryba._

Księżyc świecił jasno nietłumiony żadnymi chmurami. Gdzieś z głębi lasu dochodziło tajemnicze pohukiwanie sowy zwiastujące panowanie istot nocy. Wrzuciłem kolejne drewienko w płomienie, bo ogień zaczął przygasać. Sakura pogrążona, ku mojej uldze, w spokojnym śnie leżała zawinięta w koc po drugiej stronie ogniska. Przyłapałem się na tym, że znowu na nią patrzę jakbym nie mógł zapamiętać jej twarzy. Skarciłem się w myślach. Nie potrafiłem zrozumieć, co się ze mną dzieje. Jeszcze miesiąc temu nie mogłem na nią spojrzeć, a teraz wodze za nią oczami jak zakochany szczeniak. Co za głupota…

Zeskoczyłem z drzewa, a zaraz za mną Sakura.

- To już rzut beretem resztę przejdźmy na piechotę – powiedziałem.

- Nie ma sprawy.

Ruszyliśmy leniwym krokiem, niespiesznie, pogrążeni w milczeniu. Zauważyłem, że rozmawiamy bardzo mało, tylko wtedy, kiedy zmusza nas do tego sytuacja lub kiedy po prostu trzeba coś powiedzieć. Jakby każde z nas bało się utraty słów. O dziwo nie przeszkadzał mi taki stan. Zawsze lubiłem ciszę, choć odwykłem trochę od niej mając za towarzysza Naruto, a potem moją niesforną drużynie geninów.

Przekroczyliśmy wielką bramę.

- Dokąd teraz? – Spytałem.

- Do Tsunade – powiedziała. – Nogi nam z tyłków powyrywa, jak nie zameldujemy jej wyników wyprawy.

- Słuszna uwaga – dodałem.

Hokage przyjęła nas od razu i zażądała konkretów. Haruno w skrócie zdała jej relacje z wyprawy. Powiedziała, że o powodzeniu misji dowiemy się wieczorem, kiedy Hinata odblokuje przepływ chakry.

- Dobra. W każdym razie dajcie mi znać jak wyszło – powiedziała znad stosu papierzysk. – Mam nadzieje Sasuke, że ta nauczka da ci trochę do myślenia zanim następnym razem dorwiesz się do jakiejś innej techniki nieprzeznaczonej dla ciebie.

- W sumie to nadal chce spróbować – powiedziałem zakładając rękę na rękę.

- Że co?!!!

Sakura spojrzała na mnie osłupiała, ale szybko mrugnąłem do niej porozumiewawczo. Tsunade zaś mało z siebie nie wyszła.

- Uchiha czy ty chcesz mnie doprowadzić do obłędu!? - Powiedziała wstając gwałtownie i opierając dłonie na biurku z taką siłą, że to zatrzeszczało niebezpiecznie.

- No raczej nie – kontynuowałem. – Z drugiej strony…

Coś przeleciało mi koło ucha i tylko błyskawiczne odchylenie się w bok uratowało mnie od tego, że wraz z biurkiem nie wylądowałem na ścianie.

- Tsunade-sama to my już pójdziemy – powiedziała Sakura i wypchnęła mnie za drzwi, zza których dolatywały, nie powiem, dość mocne przekleństwa, których nie powstydziłby się kierownik budowy, a nie przywódca wioski.

- Masz makabryczne poczucie humoru – powiedziała Sakura.

- Och potraktuję to jako komplement – odpowiedziałem z usmiechem. – Choć tak do końca nie kłamałem.

- Och doprawdy? – jej szmaragdowe oczy zalśniły niebezpiecznie. – Wbij sobie do głowy, że jak znów meridiany porozwalasz to palcem nie kiwnę!

- To bardzo nie koleżeńska postawa, panno Haruno – powiedziałem zjadliwie.

- Cóż będziesz musiał jakoś to przeboleć, panie Uchiha. A teraz marsz do domu. Masz się zjawić u mnie o ósmej.

- U ciebie?

- Tak, coś mi się przypomniało – obdarzyła mnie tajemniczym uśmiechem.

- Co?

- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie, a teraz żegnam - usłyszałem, po czym skręciła w swoją uliczkę.

_Ostrożnie umieściłam pojemnik z cil w niewielkiej sadzawce usytuowanej w ciemniejszym końcu szklarni. Miałam cichą nadzieję, że roślinka się przyjmie, choć Tooya opowiadał mi, jak ciężko mu było utworzyć warunki, w których mogłaby przetrwać. Mnie oszczędzono tego, dzięki swoim notatką mniej więcej wiedziałam, co powinnam zrobić, aby się zakorzeniła. _

_Usłyszałam śmiechy dochodzące spod domu. Domyśliłam się, że to przyszli już Naruto i Hinata. Wytarłam mokre dłonie o ręcznik i pospiesznie udałam się w ich stronę._

_- Hej, Sakurka – zawołał Naruto jak tylko mnie zobaczył._

_- Cześć – powiedziałam._

_Rozejrzałam się:_

_- Sasuke jeszcze nie ma?_

_- Jestem – usłyszałam dobrze znany głos, z którego nie dało się wyczytać żadnych emocji._

_Siedział na dachu znów wpatrując się w dal, ale zaraz zeskoczył i wylądował tuz przy mnie._

_- To, co możemy chyba zaczynać – powiedziałam._

_Sasuke bez zbędnych ogródek odsłonił prawe ramię i spojrzał wyczekująco na młodą Hyũga._

_Hinata wyglądała na strasznie stropioną:_

_- Sakura-chan może lepiej by było żeby Neji to zrobił? On jest o wiele lepszy, jeśli chodzi o opanowanie miękkiej pięści…_

_- Nie widzę potrzeby go wołać – powiedział Sasuke. – Przecież sama to zablokowałaś, więc możesz i powrotem przywrócić dopływ chakry._

_- Pewnie że może – przytaknął Naruto. Po tych słowach w oczy czarnowłosej dziewczyny wstąpiła odwaga. _

_Podeszła do Sasuke i po wykonaniu pieczęci błyskawicznie przyłożyła palce w kilka miejsc, po czym odsunęła się. _

_- No dobra spróbuj teraz - powiedziałam._

_Zmrużył oczy. _

_- Spoko – powiedział, a ja mimowolnie odetchnęłam z ulgą._

_- Przez jakiś czas przepływ może być nieregularny, więc uważaj i nie nadwyrężaj jej za bardzo – przypomniałam._

_- Sakura-chan jesteś niesamowita – poczułam delikatny uścisk ręki Naruto._

_Uśmiechnęłam się ciepło na tę pochwałę. _

_- A co to za tajemnicza sprawa? – Spytał Sasuke. – Powiedziałaś, że sobie o czymś przypomniałaś cóż to takiego?_

_- Ach, no tak – klasnęłam w dłonie. –Zaczekajcie tutaj._

_Weszłam do domu i pędem poleciałam do swojego pokoju. Otworzyłam szufladę i zaczęłam w niej grzebać._

Wyszła uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha. Potem wzięła moją rękę i położyła na niej niewielki kamień. Mieszanina bieli i czerni tworzyła fantazyjny wzorek.

- Co to? – Spytałem obracając w dłoniach przedmiot.

- To efekt twoich szaleństw, Sasuke – uśmiechnęła się. – Powstało, gdy wyciągałam twoją chakrę z reki. Naruto pamiętasz jak poprosiłam cię żebyś przyniósł mi coś twardego?

-Ta, pamiętam – odpowiedział. – Tylko, że to jest przecież…

- Przyniosłeś mi węgiel! Pod wpływem chakry Sasuke kamień zaczął się przekształcać. Na upartego można stwierdzić, że trochę się „zdiamentował".

Obróciłem w dłoniach minerał. Mlecznobiała część delikatnie błyszczała w świetle księżyca. Czarna zaś pozostawała matowa.

- Jaki ładny – westchnęła Hinata. – Byłby z niego śliczny wisiorek.

Schowałem kamień do kieszeni.

- Zabierasz go? – Spytał Naruto.

- Tak. Przyda się jako nauczka na przyszłość żebym się więcej nie wydurniał.

- Dobry pomysł – przyznała Haruno choć w jej oczach dostrzegłem rozczarowanie. – Może następnym razem objedzie się bez pomocy medyka.

- Może - uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem.

- W każdym razie chyba trzeba to uczcić! – Wykrzyknął Naruto. – Idziemy na Ramen!

_Słońce świeciło zdecydowanie za jasno, pomyślałam i przekręciłam się na drugi bok. Spojrzałem na zegar, było po siódmej. Przeciągnęłam się. Dawno nie spałam tak długo. Wczorajsze świętowanie trochę się przedłużyło i koniec końców do domu wróciłam po drugiej. W każdym razie było wesoło. Teraz należy wrócić do rzeczywistości. Wstałam i natychmiast poszłam pod prysznic. Woda spłukała ze mnie ospałość i ciężar nocy. Założyłam wygodne rybaczki i prosty czarny top. Podeszłam do lustra by zrobić porządek z włosami i zaklęłam._

_Moje włosy miały znów swoją jasnoróżowa barwę. Zajrzałam na półkę w kabinie prysznicowej i złapałam się za głowę. Widocznie niedobudzona potraktowałam swoje włosy rozjaśniającym szamponem matki._

_- Cholera! A tak się cieszyłam jak mi pociemniały. A teraz są jeszcze jaśniejsze niż były wcześniej!_

_Ciężko westchnęłam nad swoją głupotą, po czym wyszłam do ogrodu. Dobry, mocny poranny trening powinien pozwolić mi trochę odreagować swoje poranne odkrycie._

_Zdjęłam klapki i wkroczyłam na środek jeziorka. Poczułam delikatne pieczenie na dłoniach. No tak, nieźle sobie obciążyłam punkty meridianowe lecząc Sasuke. Skoncentrowałam się i puściłam delikatną wiązkę chakry w wodę. Nie było mowy o jakiś szalonym treningu, nie dopóki ręce nie odzyskają pełnej sprawności. Zaczęłam się, więc ćwiczyć w trochę inny sposób. Otuliłam wodę chakrą, a raczej zespoliłam ją z nią, kazałam jej przybrać formę łabędzia. Odtwarzałam jego obraz w myślach w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, a woda formowała się zgodnie z moimi oczekiwaniami. Odchyliłam głowę i rozłożyłam ręce. Wodny ptak z gracją wykonał podobny ruch, jakby wstąpiło niego życie. Bawiłam się każąc mu to wzlatywać, to opadać na wodę. Mimo że było w tym sporo uciechy to kierowanie ruchami wymagało ode mnie pełnej koncentracji. Usłyszałam szelest na drodze._

_- Tsunade-sama – skłoniłam się nisko._

Nadal nie mogłem uwierzyć że dałem się w to wciągnąć, ale z Hokage nie dało się dyskutować. Widać honorarium za zlecenie było całkiem pokaźne. Na początku wydawało mi się to absurdalne, ale teraz obserwując jej ruchy pomysł nie wydawał mi się już tak głupi..

- Ciężko mi się do tego przyznać, ale to może się udać – powiedziałem.

- Hm – przytaknęła blondynka.

- Czy dowiem się czemu tak się mi przyglądacie? –Spytała Haruno.

Spojrzałem na jej zaróżowioną twarz i coś mi nie pasowało. Wyprzedził mnie Naruto do tej pory milczący:

- Sakura-chan coś zrobiła z włosami?

Zobaczyłam jak na jej twarz wstępuje rumieniec zażenowania:

- Nie pytajcie nawet…

- Przejdźmy do rzeczy – powiedział Tsunade. – Sakura co wiesz o Kurułtaju?

Zobaczyłam jeszcze jak twarz dziewczyny blednie, a w oczach pojawia się przerażenie pomieszane z fascynacją. Wygląda na to, że wiedziała i to całkiem sporo…

_Siedziałam w kącie i próbowałam nikogo nie zabić a wszystkie dobre duchy były mi światkiem, że miałam na to ochotę! Powariowali!_

_- Nadal się boczysz? – Spytał Sasuke._

_Obdarzyłam go spojrzeniem pełnym nienawiści i zerwałam się z miejsca._

_- Oszaleliście!!! To jest niemożliwe!!! Czyste samobójstwo!_

_- Wiesz dobrze ze Tsunade nie odpuści tej misji – powiedział. – Nie zapominaj, że jeśli nie ty to „główną rolę" odegra Ino. _

_Wzdrygnęłam się przed samą myślą. Sasuke zbliżył się do mnie. Oparł dłoń o ścianę. Jego usta znalazły się dokładnie przy moim uchu._

_- Powiedz Sakura – usłyszałam jego zimny jak lód głos. – Kto ma większe szanse ty czy ona? Pozwolisz by przyjaciółka poszła na pewną śmierć, gdy ty masz szanse wyjść bez najmniejszego zadrapania?_

_- Ty draniu! – Krzyknęłam i zamachnęłam się na niego._

_Bez problemu, jednym szybkim ruchem zablokowała moją rękę i przycisnął do muru. Jego twarz zdobił znów cyniczny uśmiech. _

_- Czyli jednak się podejmiesz._

_Boże jak ja go w tym momencie nienawidziłam!_

_- Masz trzy tygodnie żeby się przygotować. Nie zmarnuj ich – powiedział uwalniając mnie z żelaznego uścisku._

_Gdy odszedł bezwładnie osunęłam się na ziemie._

_- Trzy tygodnie! Trzy cholerne tygodnie na opanowanie czegoś, co ćwiczy się całe życie – cedziłam przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Niech cię szlag Sasuke!!!_


	12. Kurułtaj

Rozdział 11 

**Kurułtaj **

_Lektyka kołysała się lekko, przez delikatną jedwabną przesłonę wpadało stłumione światło słońca. Siedziałam pogrążona w niezbyt ciekawych myślach, powtarzając po raz kolejny przygotowany scenariusz. Ten, który będę musiała odegrać bezbłędnie. Każda najdrobniejsza pomyłka mogła kosztować nas życie. Miarowe, leniwe ruchy mojego powozu doprowadzały do frustracji, ale nie mogłam wysiąść. Mistyfikacja musiała być perfekcyjna i tak drogę, którą doświadczeni ninja pokonaliby w 2 dni my tłukliśmy się już od tygodnia. Westchnęłam cicho. Zza zasłony dolatywał miarowy stukot końskich kopyt. Twardy grunt, czyli weszliśmy już na główny trakt. Z oddali dobiegły mnie nawoływania. To kolejny uczestnik dołączył do kolorowej procesji, jaką tworzyliśmy. Z każdym dniem było coraz więcej podróżnych. Do miasta chanów już niedaleko._

_Kurułtaj – zjazd władców wschodnich rubieży, tak dumnie to brzmi, prawda? Dla mnie można by to po prostu nazwać piekłem i oznaczałoby dokładnie to samo. Oto zapomniane miasto gdzieś pomiędzy stepami, na te kilka dni stawało się centrum świata. Centrum szaleństwa, spisków i zdrad. To tutaj zjeżdżają mongolscy możni na naradę wojenna czy gdy nadejdzie czas wyboru nowego chana. Tak oto w jednym miejscu przyjdzie się spotkać ludziom, którzy wszelkie spory zwykli załatwiać podrzynając gardła wrogom. Zaprawdę daleko im do rozmowy i pokojowego załatwiania spraw. Rokowania są kruche niczym kryształowy kieliszek, a żadnemu z obecnych możnych nie trzeba było dużo, by miecze poszły w ruch. Istniał tylko jeden sposób by trzymać w ryzach mężczyzn, których ego było większe od rozmiaru ich buta, a elokwencja i takt były tylko słowami o za dużej ilości sylab. Trzeba im w zamian znaleźć inną rozrywkę. _

_Pytanie, co może zainteresować facetów, którzy jedzą surowe mięso, a większość swoich dzieci płodzą pędząc przez kolejną wojnę?_

_Skoro trzy główne radości życia tego typu osobników to picie, kobiety i dawanie komuś po mordzie, a interesuje nas, aby chłopcy pozostali żywi i w miarę trzeźwi trzeba dać im odpowiednią dawkę tego drugiego._

_Nie byle jaką zresztą. Mongolskich książąt nie zadowolą ładne buźki, takie mają na co dzień. Chan da im to, co najbardziej lubią, a czego nie mogą mieć. Bynajmniej nie od razu i nie oficjalnie. Dostaną pogoń za króliczkiem, walkę króliczków, ale nie samego króliczka. Przez tydzień w ramach rozrywki dla bandy napalonych facetów, by utrzymać ich w ryzach będzie się odbywał Turniej Kwiatów. Wystawione jak konie do wyścigu w imieniu swych Panów zmierzą się Katrie – Panie Wachlarzy. Młode, piękne, tajemnicze i niedostępne. Będą kusić swymi ruchami, swym tańcem. Będą walczyć w walkach tylko na pozór mniej brutalnych od tych prowadzonych przez mężczyzn. Bo i stawka jest wysoka. Niektóre przybyły tu wygrać dla sławy i bogactwa inne walczą o stawkę o wiele cenniejszą…_

_My przybyliśmy tu by zdobyć nagrodę jak najbardziej materialną: Diamentową Orchideę. Ten niezwykły klejnot wpadł w oko jednej z metres Władcy Kraju Ognia, a ten by zadowolić swoją ulubienice postanowił go odkupić od barbarzyńskiego władcy. Chan jednak stanowczo odmówił. Możny się wściekł, bo mu panna się obraziła i zlecił misję Konoha. Zlecenie z miejsca otrzymało kategorie S, bo dostać się do miasta podczas Kurułtaju było wręcz niemożliwe, a co dopiero mówić o kradzieży. _

_Tsunade postanowiła to rozegrać inaczej. Wymusiła na Władcy propozycję wysłania swojej kandydatki do Turnieju. Chan się zgodził, choć podał w wątpliwość by ktoś obcy mógł przejść eliminacje, a co dopiero być w stanie stanąć w szranki o główną nagrodę. W każdym razie istniała szansa dostania się do miasta. Pozostawał problem Katri. Taniec Pani Wachlarzy był bowiem bardzo specyficzny. Dziewczyna wykorzystywała swoją chakrę do manipulacji jednym z żywiołów, który wspomagał jej występ. Sztuka ta trudna i niebanalna wymagała ćwiczeń już od najmłodszych lat. My mieliśmy tylko trzy tygodnie. Wydawało się, że jesteśmy skazani na klęskę. Kandydatura Ino według mnie była tylko prowokacją Tsunade, żebym to ja podjęła się tego zadania z dwóch bardzo prostych powodów._

_Po pierwsze Ino nie miała zielonego pojęcia o tego typu rzeczach. Nawet, jeśli jako ninja miała dobre podstawy do opanowania przepływu chakry to sama sztuka tańca żywiołów była jej zupełnie nieznana. Trzy tygodnie to za mało żeby nawet ktoś z tak dużą determinacją mógł to opanować. Drugi powód to sama Ino. Nie przeczę jasne włosy i błękitne oczy sprzyjały temu, że bez trudu uznano by ją za piękność, ale Świnka już nie raz i nie dwa służyła jako ochrona wysoko postawionym ludziom z Kraju Ognia. Z pewnością jej twarz nie była tak obca i anonimowa jak wymagała tego nasza misja. Jeżeli ktoś rozpoznałby w niej kunochi od razu by nas stracono, nie pytając nawet o powód wizyty._

_Tsunade wysłała więc mnie, co z pewnych względów było bardzo racjonalne, a raczej miało największe szanse powodzenia w zaistniałej sytuacji. Tutaj również było kilka argumentów przemawiających za moją osobą._

_Primo w przeciwieństwie do Świnki moje misje nigdy nie miały nic wspólnego z ochranianiem osób, no może oprócz tej w Kraju Fal, ale miałam wtedy przecież dwanaście lat. Do tego dwa ostatnie lata spędziłam w Vardergardzie, w całkowitej niemal izolacji, stąd moja twarz raczej nie była znana. Secundo pobyt w Królestwie Darków, a ściślej treningi pod okiem Tetsu-sensei nauczyły mnie korzystanie z chakry w nieco mniej konwencjonalny sposób i w sposób pośredni przygotowały do całej mistyfikacji. Moja mistrzyni bowiem większość swojego specyficznego stylu nauczania opierała właśnie na sztuce tańca Katri._

_Było jeszcze tertio: w zeszłym roku byłam na Kurułtaju. Tetsu zabrała tam mnie, Tsubaki i Tare w ramach wycieczki szkoleniowej byśmy lepiej poznały możliwości swojej chakry. Przedstawiała się tam pod imieniem Kutetsu, a nas jako swoje uczennice, przyszłe Katrie. Zatem jeśli ktokolwiek zapamiętał moją twarz wyszłoby to tylko nam na dobre._

_Gwar zaczął nabierać na sile. W odgłosach dało się rozpoznać szorstkie głosy żołnierzy. Wiedziałam jednak, że nie wjechaliśmy jeszcze do miasta. Na razie zgromadzono nas przed wielką bramą, by dokonać rewizji i pierwszej selekcji. Jak mówiłam Chan nie mógł sobie pozwolić na fuszerkę, więc dobór uczestniczek turnieju był procesem bardzo skomplikowanym. Zimny i władczy głos Sasuke dobiegł mnie gdzieś z tyłu lektyki. Pełnił teraz rolę mojego Gardiana – przybocznego. Szczerze mówiąc idealnie wpasował się w rolę. Surowy, dumny, niemal pyszny i opanowany, nadawał się perfekcyjnie do udawania mojego strażnika. Człowieka, który zadba, by nikt nie mącił myśli tancerki podczas turnieju, a jednocześnie pilnował by sama chroniona nie zmyła się z imprezy. Często bowiem Katrie nie były nikim więcej jak niewolnicami, zbyt cennymi by je stracić. Gardianie byli jedynymi osobami z zewnątrz, którzy mogli wejść do miasta. (Tym bardziej zadziewające było dla mnie, jakim cudem Tetsu wprowadziła nas do miasta w zeszłym roku.) Każdej Pani Wachlarzy mógł towarzyszyć zawsze tylko jeden. Reszta służby musiała czekać przed miastem. Możni zbytnio bali się skrytobójców. _

_Z oddali dobiegł mnie krzyk, a potem płacz. _

_- Zbliżają się – powiedziałam sama do siebie. – Przedstawienie czas zacząć._

Grupa zbrojnych na koniach przedzierała się przez różnobarwny tłum. Za nimi kroczyli jednakowo odziani pachołkowie. Wiedziałem, co zaraz się zacznie. Jak to określiła Sakura? Pierwsza Selekcja. Dopiero, gdy podeszli bliżej naszego miejsca postoju mogłem zobaczyć cały proceder. Dowódca oddziału podchodził do lektyki i nakazywał dziewczynie wyjść.

Oględziny były szybkie, jeżeli wypadły pomyślnie Katrie wraz z jej przybocznym pachołkowie odprowadzali do bramy by tam poddać rewizji. Przyjrzałem się twarzy dowodzącego. Ogorzała od słońca morda, skośne, małe oczy. Wyglądał na typowego bandziora co więcej czasu spędzał w siodle ścigając bogu winnych kupców, niż na znawcę piękna i estetę. Jego słowo było jednak święte, co dało się zauważyć po przerażonych twarzach dziewczyn i pokornej postawie strażników. Co chwila jakaś kobieta zanosiła się płaczem, gdy została odrzucona. W powietrzu unosił się gorzki zapach potu i łez. Kondukt zbliżał się coraz bardziej. W przeciwieństwie do dwóch powozów stojących z boku, ja nie kazałem zawczasu wyjść Sakurze. Zależało mi na uzyskaniu odpowiedniego efektu.

Spojrzałem na dwie panny, które według moich założeń miały stanowić tło dla Haruno. Obie prezentowały podobny typ urody. Obie były piękne. Smukłe o długich, hebanowych włosach sięgających prawie kolan, spiętych u góry w finezyjny koczek. Niższa o oczach w kolorze szafirów była ubrana w zwiewną, bogato zdobiona szatę w kolorze turkusu, doskonale podkreślającą piękny odcień jej oczu. Delikatnie dygotała ze strachu. Niepotrzebnie, z pewnością bez trudu przejdzie eliminacje. Towarzyszył jej rosły mężczyzna o twarzy debila, ale noszący przy boku dwa solidne miecze, które skutecznie zapewne tłumiły głupie przyśmiewki na temat jego intelektu.

O ile panna z prawej strony była ledwo żywa z przerażenia, to druga stała niewzruszona niczym głaz. Dla kontrastu ubrana w krwistoczerwone szaty. O oczach czarnych jak węgle i nienaturalnie jasnej cerze wyglądała niczym nocne bóstwo. Jej towarzysz był mojego wzrostu o niezwykle szpetnej lisiej twarzy i złośliwych, czarnych jak jego partnerka oczach. Zastanawiałem się czy nie dobrano jej tak paskudnego Gardiana by podkreślić nieprzeciętną urodę Katri.

Oddział zbliżył się do nas. Selekcjoner z aprobatą spojrzał na stalowe bóstwo. Dziewczyna skłoniła się lekko. Teraz przyszła kolej na drugą. Mężczyzna chyba wyczuł jak bardzo boi się go tancerka, jego twarz przybrała złośliwy wyraz. Dokładnie obszedł ją dookoła i swym parszywym wzrokiem przenikał każdy centymetr jej skóry. W końcu pokiwał głową. Błękitna odetchnęła z ulgą.

Podszedł do mnie i gardłowym, nieprzyjemnym głosem powiedział:

- Dziewczyna.

Podszedłem do powozu i otwierając drzwi powiedziałem:

- Pani…

Z wnętrza powozu wyłoniła się drobna stopa w delikatnym aksamitnym bucie, a zaraz za nią wręcz wypłynęła biała jak śnieg, jedwabna szata haftowana w czerwone kwiaty kamelii. Powoli, majestatycznie, niczym rodowa księżniczka, oczom zebranych ukazała się Sakura.

Otoczona burzą jasnych, różowych włosów podpiętych w lekki kok zdobiony tylko kamelią, spoglądająca zza długich, czarnych rzęs oczami pełnymi tajemniczego blasku wydawała się krucha i nieosiągalna jak senne marzenie. Idealny wizerunek dla Pani Wachlarzy.

Z tłumu rozległo się ciche westchnienie i przytłumione, pełne zachwytu szepty. Czerwona Katria posłała jej pełne nienawiści spojrzenie. Na twarz jej młodziutkiej towarzyszki wstąpił delikatny rumieniec.

Obserwowałem to wszystko nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy. Bez emocji, bez pychy, pokornie czekając na werdykt Selekcjonera. I choć znałem już jego decyzję w chwili, gdy na jego twarzy odmalowało się pożądanie, za nic świecie nie chciałem by poznał, że wiem jaki efekt wywołała Haruno. Wszystko zależało od kaprysu tego jednego człowieka, mógł z czystej zawiści uznać nas za niegodnych i tym samym misja by się skończyła.

- Jedźcie – powiedział niechętnie odwracając wzrok od dziewczyny. Na jego skinienie dwóch służących zastąpiło naszych ludzi. Pomogłem Sakurze z powrotem ulokować się w pojeździe i sam wskoczyłem na konia. Pierwszy etap mamy za sobą, niestety był on chyba ze wszystkich najłatwiejszy…

_Z radością opadłam na łóżko wyłożone chłodnym jedwabiem. Sasuke spojrzał na mnie z dezaprobatą:_

_- Jak na Katrie to trochę brak ci klasy, nie sądzisz?_

_- Daj mi spokój. Na razie nie idzie najgorzej. Wiesz jaka jestem wykończona? – Spytałam obrażona. _

_Prychnął._

_- Śmiej się, ale jakbyś jechał w tym pudle przez tydzień to byś inaczej śpiewał._

_Obróciłam się na bok._

_- Zamierzasz spać? – Spytał._

_Przyklejona do poduszki na pół śpiąc powiedziałam:_

_- Żebyś wiedział._

_Czułam, że patrzy na mnie podejrzliwie._

_- Co…_

_- Zaufaj mi – powiedziałam i to było ostatnie, co zrobiłam nim zapadłam w sen._

Mijała już trzecia godzina odkąd Sakura pogrążyła się w błogim śnie. Stałem na balkonie ciągnącym się wzdłuż całej ściany i obserwowałem wewnętrzny dziedziniec. Rozradowane panny biegały wszędzie witając się ze wszystkimi przyjaciółkami. Nie wiem, co chodziło po głowie Haruno, ale moim zdaniem też powinna tam być. Wśród śmiejących się kobiet nie dostrzegłem Lisicy – nazwałem ją tak ze względu na towarzysza - i Błękitnej. W międzyczasie obserwowałem układ pomieszczeń. Ulokowano nas w jakiejś wieży. Dziwiło mnie, że pokoje Tancerek i ich strażników są wspólne. Czyżby mieli aż takie zaufanie do swych wybrańców, a może to na wdzięki panien było wśród możnych takie wzięcie. Wszak zapewne szukali rozrywki po godzinach długich, nudnych rozmów.

Z tych rozmyślań wyrwał mnie dźwięk rogu i krzyki kobiet, gdy na dzieciniec wgalopowało trzech konnych.

- Za 30 minut wszystkie Katrie mają się stawić wraz ze swoją eskortą w Pałacu Chana! –Ryknął jeździec na czarnym koniu, po czym wraz z towarzyszami odjechał.

Na dole zawrzało. W biegu i pośpiechu panny z piskiem biegły do swoich pokoi by się przygotować.

- Cholera - zakląłem i skoczyłem do pokoju obudzić Haruno.

Zszokowany patrzyłem na puste łóżko pozostawione w nieładzie.

- Sakura?! – Krzyknąłem.

- Tu jestem – odpowiedziała spokojnie wyłaniając się z garderoby w wewnętrznej sukni. Delikatny rumieniec, który igrał na jej policzkach świadczył, że właśnie wyszła z kąpieli. Podeszła do krzesła i podając mi górną szatę w kolorze głębokiego granatu z haftowanym dołem w delikatny motyw chmur, spytała:

- Możesz?

Pomogłem jej dokończyć ubieranie się. Dobrze, że tradycyjne nauczanie mojej rodziny obejmowało również kimona, bo chociaż ubiory Katri różniły się od tego typu strojów, miały pewne cechy wspólne. Sakura szybkim ruchem, niemal od niechcenia rozczesała włosy i ponownie upięła do góry tym razem wplatając w nie drobne wsuwki zakończone gwiazdkami z kryształu górskiego. Na koniec jeszcze założyła kolczyki i lekkie, srebrne, tradycyjne buty tancerek.

Przejrzała się w lustrze, po czym karcąco spojrzała na mnie:

- Przebierz się – powiedziała podając mi męskie szaty w kolorze identycznym do swoich.

Całe szczęście ja też zażyłem kąpieli. Właśnie skończyłem się ubierać, gdy drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły i gburowaty strażnik kazał nam wychodzić. Podałem Sakurze swoje ramię:

- Pani – szepnąłem.

- Panie – odpowiedziała tradycyjnie, głosem pozbawionym emocji.

Wyszliśmy.

Pałac składał się z dwóch budynków: Pałacu Niższego i Pałacu Wyższego rozmieszczonych po przeciwnych stronach murów.

Jak sam nazwa wskazuje Pałac Wyższy był o wiele większy i bogatszy od swego skromniejszego brata. Tam znajdowała się na czas turnieju i obrad siedziba Chana oraz możnych. Drugi budynek przeznaczony był dla Katri i Gardianów, a niekiedy dla mniej ważnych gości, jeśli się kiedyś tacy pojawiali. Każda z budowli miała swój własny ogród, łaźnię i wewnętrzny dziedziniec. My zmierzaliśmy do tego przeznaczonego specjalnie dla nas.

Rozejrzałem się po obecnych. Teraz zrozumiałem działanie Sakury. Wiedząc co się święci, choć nie mam pojęcia skąd, wykorzystała czas na odpoczynek i nabranie sił. Tak więc w tej chwili wyglądała kwitnąco i promiennie, czego nie można było powiedzieć, o co poniektórych jej przyszłych rywalkach. Zmęczone długą podróżą, podekscytowane traciły na swoim wdzięku i urodzie niczym poszarpane deszczem kwiaty.

Z głębi budynku wyłoniła się smukła kobieta o twarzy naznaczonej czasem jednak nie na tyle by zetrzeć do reszty ślady jej dawnej urody. Twarz miała pociągłą, usta pełne i pokryte karmazynową szminką. Oczy duże, zimne jak stal. Towarzyszyli jej dwaj mężczyźni o zasłoniętych twarzach, przyodziani w czerń.

- Witajcie w Gidran, Mieście Chanów. Dziś wieczór bawcie się, radujcie przed przyszłymi zmaganiami. Wszystkie jesteście piękne niczym gwiazdy, moje drogie Katrie!

Odpowiedziały jej okrzyki radości i uśmiechy. Spojrzałem na twarz Sakury – była pełna powagi i zadumy. Podobne miny zauważyłem u kilku jeszcze dziewczyn w tym u Lisicy i Błękitnej.

Stalowooka uśmiechnęła się chytrze, a mnie przebiegł dreszcz po plecach, gdy zobaczyłem ten grymas.

- Jednakże…- powiedziała, a na dźwięk jej zimnego głosu wszystkie inne ucichły – uroda to nie wszystko… Udowodnijcie zatem, że jesteście godne zmierzyć się w Turnieju Kwiatów. Przywołajcie sobie przyjaciela z wybranego przez siebie żywiołu.

Gdy tylko skończyła mówić tancerki wzięły się do roboty. Jedne podbiegły do pochodni przy ścianach, inne skierowały się do oczka wodnego. Sakura również ruszyła w tamtą stronę, więc poszedłem za nią. Spod rąk dziewczyny, która pochyliła się nad ziemią wystrzelił wielki dzik z gliny. Obok inna uformowała z wody wielką płaszczkę. Za chwilę cały dziedziniec zaroił się od ucieleśnień żywiołów. Spojrzałem na Sakurę ciekaw, kogo ona przywoła na swojego Chowańca. Haruno pochyliła się nad wodą bacząc by nie zamoczyć rękawów swej pięknej szaty i dotknęła dłonią powierzchni uszczuplonego już z zasobów jeziorka. Po jej ręce niczym po drabince wdrapał się miniaturowy smok wielkości jaszczurki. Uniósł się nad jej ramieniem i tak pozostał. Musiała dostrzec moje zawiedzione spojrzenie.

- Spodziewałem się czegoś... większego.

Posłała mi szyderczy uśmiech, który za nic w świecie nie pasował obecnie do jej anielskiego wizerunku.

Spojrzałem na sprawczynię tego całego zamieszania. Kobieta penetrowała wzrokiem każdy zakątek dziedzińca. Uśmiechnęła się:

- Widzę, że każda z was jest w stanie panować nad żywiołem i nadać mu kształt. Zobaczymy jak duże są wasze umiejętności w tym względzie. Przyjdę tu znów, gdy nastanie odpowiedni czas. Te z was, którym wciąż będą towarzyszyć Chowańce, wezmą udział w Turnieju, resztę niestety pożegnam. Powodzenia, będzie wam ono potrzebne – powiedziała, po czym zniknęła wraz z towarzyszami. Ich miejsce zajęli natychmiast służący niosący jedzenie i napoje zastawiając pośpiesznie wniesione stoły. Wkrótce rozbrzmiała też łagodna muzyka tak niepasująca do gwałtownej mongolskiej natury i postury osób ją tworzących.

- Sasuke – usłyszałem – zjedzmy coś.

Spojrzałem na jej oświetloną blaskiem wschodzącego księżyca twarz, była pełna spokoju i radości.

- Dobrze – odparłem i podałem jej swoje ramię prowadząc ją do stołu.

Zajęliśmy miejsca w najbardziej zacisznym miejscu dziecińca ciesząc się spokojem i chłodem wieczoru. Wodny smok mienił się w blasku lamp rozwieszonych nad naszymi głowami. Nagle przed nami wyrósł niczym góra Gardian Błękitnej.

- Moja Pani pyta się czy może dostąpić zaszczytu poznania Cię i spędzenia tego wieczoru w twoim towarzystwie o Pani – powiedział kłaniając się nadzwyczaj zgrabnie jak na taką górę mięsa.

Sakura obdarzyła go pięknym uśmiechem:

- Przekaz swej Pani że i dla mnie będzie to wielki zaszczyt i radość ją poznać.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się zadowolony i dał znak by stojąca w pewnej odległości za nim Błękitna teraz dla odmiany ubrana w zieloną szatę podeszła bliżej. Dziewczyna zbliżyła się z gracją i delikatnym rumieńcem na gładkich policzkach.

- Pani – skłoniła się nisko względem starszej wiekiem Katri.

Haruno oddała ukłon i gestem wskazała jej miejsce naprzeciw siebie.

- Wybacz mi proszę to zuchwalstwo Pani… - powiedziała z oczami błyszczącymi jak gwiazdy.

- Och mów mi proszę Sakura – powiedziała różowowłosa.

- Zatem ty mów mi proszę Yuki – odparła.

Dziewczyny zajęły się swobodną rozmową. Ja i olbrzym byliśmy pogrążeni w ciszy nie skorzy do jakiejkolwiek wymiany zdań.

Dopiero teraz spostrzegłem wodną jaskółkę, która siedziała jej na ramieniu. Byłem zdumiony perfekcją szczegółów, jakie Błękitna stworzyła. Patrząc z bliska można było zauważyć drobne rysy piór. Mimo wszystko zarówno smok, Sakury jaki i ptaszek Yuki blakły wobec potężnych Chowańców stworzonych przez niektóre panny. Obie jednak zdawały się nie zwracać na to uwagi.

- Yuki mogę ci zadać pytanie? – Spytała Haruno.

- Och proszę.

- Czemu ktoś o twoim statusie nie siedzi przy stole w głębi – powiedziała kierując spojrzenie swoich szmaragdowych oczu na centrum placu.

Przyjrzałem się siedzącym przy nim osobom. Dziewczyny były w podobnym wieku co Sakura, wyróżniały się nie tyle urodą, ale bogactwem strojów i przeważnie wielkością Chowańców. Siedziała tam dziewczyna z dzikiem i płaszczką, a także Lisica.

- To Mei Chu – powiedziała wędrując za moim spojrzeniem Yuki. – Niebezpieczna i niegodziwa. Gardzi wszystkim co nie sięga według niej czubka jej własnego nosa.

Haruno splotła swoje długie palce.

- Yuki, ty się jej boisz – stwierdziła.

Czarnowłosa drgnęła, a jaskółka na jej ramieniu przez sekundę straciła na swych doskonałych kształtach. Jej łagodne niebieskie oczy pociemniały:

- Tak – przyznała. – To jak zauważyłaś zresztą doskonale, Sakura-san przez nią nie zajmuję miejsca przy głównym stole. Zresztą i ty również nie przysiadłaś się do tego towarzystwa, choć jak widzę mogłaś bez problemu uzyskać tam miejsce.

Sakura roześmiała się delikatnie.

- Przeceniasz mnie, Yuki – powiedziała. – Nie mniej cieszę się, że mogę ten wieczór spędzić w Twoim towarzystwie. Zapowiada się jeszcze długa noc przed nami, w towarzystwie takiego mruka jak Sasuke zasnę nim Mistrzyni wróci.

- Och znam to – zachichotała Błękitna. – Growl też nie należy do rozmownych, choć dobry to towarzysz i opiekun.

Olbrzym na ten komplement uśmiechnął się znacząco.

No tak, pomyślałem, przed nami długa noc…

Zaczęło się prawie jak w bajce, gdy zegar wybił północ, wtedy ciszę przeciął pierwszy krzyk. Odwróciłem głowę by zobaczyć jak wielka płaszczka, która zrobiła na mnie takie wrażenie traci swój wymyślny kształt i rozlewa się po stole. Jej twórczyni dysząc ciężko, drżąc na całym ciele niczym galaretka, opadła w ramiona swojego przybocznego. Zaraz też podszedł do niego jeden ze służących czekających pod ścianą i donoszących co chwila jedzenie i wino. Gardian ze swoją panią na rękach bez słowa opuścił dziedziniec. Przez chwilę grobowa cisza zawisła w powietrzu. Przerwała ją Lisica prosząc o kolejny kieliszek wina. Znowu rozbrzmiała muzyka.

- Zaczęło się - powiedziała Yuki wzdychając ciężko. – Jak myślisz Sakura-san ile nas zostanie?

- Nie wiem, na pewno nie więcej jak piętnaście – powiedziała Haruno mierząc wzrokiem ucztującą ekipę.

Ja również się przyjrzałem, na bankiecie było około 60 samych tancerek. Aż tyle odpadnie po tym przyjęciu, tak?

- Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, jeśli pozwolisz ja i Growl przejdziemy się trochę po dziecińcu czuję, że ogarnia mnie senność – powiedziała Błękitna i wstała kłaniając się przy tym wdzięcznie.

- Yuki – usłyszałem melodyjny głos Sakury.

- Tak?

- Uważaj na siebie. Ta harpia za często patrzyła się w naszą stronę.

Dziewczyna delikatnie zacisnęła pięści. Jaskółka na jej ramieniu zamigotała.

- Wiem – odparła, po czym wraz ze swoim olbrzymem wtopiła się w tłum.

Sakura obserwowała ją przez chwilę, po czym zwróciła się w moja stronę:

- Rozumiem, że masz kilka pytań, mój Gardianie – to ostatnie słowo wypowiedziała z wyraźnym naciskiem.

- Owszem – przyznałem.

- Od czego zaczniemy? – Spytała.

- Może najpierw od stołu w głębi i twojej nowej przyjaciółki – zaproponowałem.

Oczy Sakury zwęziły się jak u kotki na łowach, źrenice prawie całe przykryły długie, czarne rzęsy nadając im hipnotyczny wygląd.

- Tam siedzą tak zwane Wolne Katrie. Tłumaczyłam Ci już kiedyś, że nie wszystkie uczestniczki turnieju są tu z własnej woli.

- Chodzi ci o niewolnice? – Spytałem wprost.

- Tak. Tamte kobiety to przeważnie córki bogatych możnych lub Panie Wachlarzy, których rodziny od lat zajmują się Turniejem Kwiatów. Innymi słowy obstawiam, że tam siedzi nasza, a dokładniej mówiąc moja największa konkurencja. Nie jesteś głupi, Sasuke, z pewnością zauważyłeś, że Yuki wyróżnia się spośród tłumu nie tylko strojem, ale i też samym Gardianem. Ten człowiek nie został jej przydzielony by pilnować żeby nie uciekła, on ma ją chronić.

- Da się to zauważyć – przyznałem. – Nie sądziłem jednak, że rywalizacja w tym Turnieju powoduje, iż młoda dziewczyna mając przy boku Goliata trzęsie się jak osika.

- Gardianom nie wolno interweniować w spory Katri – powiedziała surowo Sakura. – Nasza przyjaciółka podobnie jak każda inna jest tutaj skazana wyłącznie na siebie. A dobrze wie, że brak jej doświadczenia i wsparcia. Nie zapominaj, że tylko dla ciebie ten Turniej ma tak żałosne znaczenie, dla tych dziewczyn to przepustka do spełnienia marzeń, wolności albo jak podejrzewam w przypadku naszej przyjaciółki szansa na korzystne małżeństwo.

- W ramach turnieju organizują wam swatanie – parsknąłem.

- Cofam to, co mówiłam o twojej inteligencji – sfochowała się.

- Dobra, dobra słucham cię pokornie, o Pani.

- Przecież Turniej Kwiatów odbywa się przed najważniejszymi możnymi w państwie Chana. Gdzie lepiej może się zaprezentować panna na wydaniu jak nie na takiej imprezie? Do tego nie dość, że wszyscy w jednym miejscu to jeszcze wyjątkowo napaleni i czujący konkurencję na karku.

- Coraz bardziej zaczynam szanować tego Chana. Taki mały pierdół, a patrz ile ma z tego korzyści.

Naszą rozmowę przerwał kolejny płaczliwy krzyk. To jedna z dziewczyn siedzących pod ścianą na drugim końcu dziedzińca, która jeszcze kilka godzin temu tak radośnie witała się z przyjaciółkami, osunęła się bezwładnie na ziemię. Z jej Chowańca została tylko kupa ziemi. Tym razem już nikt nie przerwał rozmów. Powiem więcej wolne Katrie zaczęły pokazywać sobie palcami i zaśmiewać się do upadłego.

- Przyzwyczaj się Sasuke do tego widoku – powiedziała chłodno Sakura. – Nie minie godzina, a stanie się on bardzo częsty.

Zmarszczyłem brwi i rozejrzałem się po sali ponownie. Tym razem, skoncentrowałem się na Paniach Wachlarzy. Spod masek uśmiechów i radosnych rozmów przebijało zmęczenie i strach przed kompromitacją.

- Chakra – szepnąłem.

- Cały czas Sasuke, cały czas – odparła równie cicho. – Przecież Chowańce to nic innego jak woda, ziemia czy ogień ukształtowane chakrą, żeby zachowały kształt energia musi cały czas płynąć, nieprzerwanie. A nikt nie ma jej nieskończonego zapasu…

Spojrzałem na jej twarz doszukując się objawów rychłego omdlenia. Zauważyła:

- Jeszcze nie jest tak źle, ale do rana raczej nie wytrzymam.

- Ile? – Spytałem.

- Jakieś 2-3 godziny jak przypuszczam, o ile obędzie się bez większych stresów – odparła niemal obojętnie.

- Chodziło mi ile to jeszcze potrwa – powiedziałem z naciskiem.

- Hm to zależy…

- Od czego?

- Od tego jak szybko wykruszy się liczba kandydatek do udziału w turnieju…

_Było po drugiej, kiedy z sześćdziesięciu dziewczyn na dziedzińcu pozostało już tylko piętnaście, a mimo to Mistrzyni nadal się nie pojawiała. Czułam jak moje ciało robi się nieznośnie ciężkie, a utrzymanie wodnego smoka niezwykle trudne. Nawet tworząc tak małego Chowańca energia i tak powoli odpływała z mojego ciała. Meridiany na prawej dłoni piekły boleśnie, ale długie rękawy szaty pozwalały ukryć zdradzające to czerwone plamy, które pojawiły się już na skórze. Rozmowy ucichły i teraz tylko nieliczni prowadzili konwersację ściszonymi głosami. Yuki była blada, lecz jak zauważyłam trzymała się lepiej od innych dziewczyn w jej wieku. Musiała dużo trenować, podejrzewałam, że bycie Katrią ma we krwi. Growl – jej rosły towarzysz pilnie baczył czy jego podopieczna nie chwieje się zdradliwie gotów w każdej chwili na szybką reakcję._

_Ja czułam na sobie świdrujący wzrok Sasuke i o dziwo uczucie to dodawało mi otuchy. Wiedziałam, że moim głównym zadaniem jest dotarcie do turnieju. Nie muszę go wygrać, wystarczy, że utrzymam się do czasu, aż Sasuke zlokalizuje i zwędzi klejnot. Jeśli zawiodę teraz, wszystko będzie stracone._

_Ruch po prawej stronie przykuł moją uwagę. To kolejna wymęczona dziewczyna osuwała się bezwładnie na ziemię. Była przytomna, ale jej piękna, piaskowa surykatka całkowicie straciła swój kształt. Z jej meridianów ciekła krew. Poczułam smutek w sercu, że na tyle cierpienia skazuje się te kobiety, niekiedy dzieci jeszcze, by mężczyźni mogli mieć rozrywkę. _

_Sasuke oparty o mur podniósł nieznacznie głowę:_

_- Kolejne dwie - powiedział patrząc w kierunku grupki po naszej lewej stronie. Rzeczywiście jak na potwierdzenie jego słów jedna po drugiej, dwie kolejne Tancerki upadły na ziemię i zaraz zostały wyniesione poza obręb naszego wzroku._

_- Czyli zostało już tylko dwanaście – powiedziała dziewczyna obok. – Jak długo mają jeszcze nas tu tak trzymać?! _

_Jej towarzyszka z ognistą wiewiórką ostrzegawczo pociągnęła ją za brzeg fioletowej sukni, lecz w tym ruchu zamarła gwałtownie. Płomień buchnął z Chowańca, po czym znikł. Dziewczyną osunęła się na ziemię._

_- Eli! – Krzyknęła przyjaciółka. – Na bogów pomóżcie!_

_- Nie ma po co pomagać tym, które nie są godne tu być. Ty i ta twoja wodna wywłoka już dawno powinniście same zrezygnować – jadowity jak żmija głos Mei Chu przedarł się wraz z jego właścicielką przez widzów zajścia. _

_Obok jej nogi sycząc przechadzał się płomienny kocur._

_- To samo się tyczy innych wcale nie lepszych – tu spojrzała wyraźnie w moją stronę. – Hej wy, zabierzcie to coś. Szpeci tylko widok!_

_Dwóch służących wraz z Gardianem niosącym swą tancerkę odeszło bez słowa. Chu obróciła się na pięcie i zawróciła do swojego towarzystwa witana spojrzeniami pełnymi uwielbienia. Podałam rękę klęczącej dziewczynie:_

_- Wstań. Nie czas na łzy. Nie przy niej._

_Spojrzała na mnie orzechowymi oczami i posłusznie wstała. _

_Kolejne minuty mijały zbierając w ciszy kolejne dwie osoby. Jedną z naszych, jak zaczęłam określać biedniejszą grupę dziewczyn i jedną z towarzystwa tej jędzy – Mei Chu. Została nas dziewiątka, kiedy na dzieciniec wszedł jeden z czarno ubranych mężczyzn._

_- Mistrzyni nadchodzi – oznajmił. – Pokażcie Chowańce, Katrie!_

_Dziewczyny ostatkiem sił poczęły ustawiać się w szereg. Ostatnia z dziewczyn zachwiała się gwałtownie, ale pod gorącym spojrzeniem Mei Chu odzyskała równowagę, czego nie można powiedzieć o jej sercu. Biło zbyt gwałtownie. Wyczuwałam w powietrzu jej przyśpieszony oddech._

_Mistrzyni weszła i wzrokiem przejechała po zebranych. _

_- Cieszę się, że wytrwałyście do końca, moje Panie. Niemniej wolałabym żeby została was ósemka… - powiedziała. – Te, których nazwiska wyczytam mogą porzucić swych żywiołowych przyjaciół i udać się na zasłużony spoczynek._

_Zaczęła czytać listę, skreślając z niej nazwiska kobiet, które odpadły. Już cztery dziewczyny znikły w bramie prowadzącej do pałacu._

_- Pani Mei Chu – padło następne._

_Ciemnooka podeszła i kazała swojemu ognistemu kotu przespacerować się pysznie prawie u samych stóp Mistrzyni. Ta jednak nawet nie mrugnęła okiem na ten pokaz siły i arogancji._

_Powiedziała tylko:_

_- Możesz porzucić Chowańca. _

_Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi i niby od niechcenia cisnęła pozbawioną już kontroli chakrą kule ognia wprost na zbliżającą się Yuki…_

Wodny smok zareagował błyskawicznie. Rozwarł skrzydła przyjmując cały impet uderzenia na siebie. Rozległo się głośne syczenie, gdy woda starła się z ogniem. Przerażona Yuki osłoniła twarz. Jej szafirowe oczy tylko przez chwilę błysnęły niebezpiecznie by potem znów pojawiło się w nich przerażenie. Z kłębów pary wyłonił się smok Sakury. Stracił jedno skrzydło, ale wciąż wisiał w powietrzu. Spojrzałem na Haruno. Oddychała głęboko, ale wyraz jej twarzy się nie zmienił. Był całkowicie obojętny, całkowicie spokojny.

Mistrzyni spojrzała surowo:

- Pani Mei Chu – powiedział groźnie. – Na walki miedzy Katriami przyjdzie jeszcze czas…

Dziewczyna skłoniła się pokornie:

- Och wybacz mi, Pani. Ogień to taki niepokorny żywioł, gdy przestanie się go trzymać na wodzy. Zresztą – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie patrząc na okaleczonego Chowańca Sakury – czyż nie mówiłaś, że lepiej żeby zostało osiem…

Kobieta popatrzyła zimnymi oczami na dzieło Haruno:

- Owszem.

Lisica uśmiechnęła się złowrogo.

- Niemniej ten problem się już rozwiązał w chwili, gdy opuściła nas twoja przyjaciółka - powiedziała wskazując znikającego w wyjściu Gardiana wynoszącego bladą jak ściana dziewczynę.

Mei Chu zagryzła wargę.

- Teraz odejdź.

Ta skłoniła się nisko i wraz ze swoim towarzyszem odeszła.

Mistrzyni podeszła do Sakury i Yuki. Ostatnich, jakie pozostały z Pań Wachlarzy.

- Pani Yuki jestem pod wrażeniem kunsztu, z jakim wykonałaś swojego Chowańca.

- Dziękuję Mistrzyni – powiedziała skromnie Yuki.

- I Pani Haruno Sakura jak mniemam – dziewczyna skłoniła się nisko. – Pani również zrobiła dobre wrażenie. Po tak długiej podróży i wielu godzinach kontroli byłaś w stanie odeprzeć tak groźny atak. Zapowiada się doprawdy interesujący turniej. Możecie udać się teraz na spoczynek.

Sakura gestem reki odprawiła smoka z powrotem do sadzawki i za służącym ruszyła w stronę, którą jej wskazał. To samo uczynniła wcześniej Yuki.

Służący wskazał nam drzwi na końcu korytarza, po czym zniknął. Spojrzałem groźnie na Sakurę ledwo opanowując się przed zrobieniem jej awantury już na korytarzu, kiedy z przerażeniem zobaczyłem jak osuwa się przytrzymując ściany. Błyskawicznie do niej podbiegłem.

- Utrata przytomności w moim towarzystwie zaczyna ci wchodzić w nawyk - powiedziałem biorąc ją na ręce. Zdumiałem się jak lekka i krucha była. Na jej umęczonej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

- Przeszkadza? – Spytała przytulając głowę do mojej piersi.

- Nie aż tak – powiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą. – Przynajmniej jest błoga cisza.

- Wredny jesteś.

- Wiem, to jedna z moich nielicznych zalet – odparłem i ruszyłem w stronę drzwi.

Gdy tylko je otworzyłem przyskoczyły do mnie dwie służące.

- Gdzie jest łóżko? – Spytałem.

Zaprowadzono mnie do kolejnych drzwi znajdujących się po lewej stronie. Był tam drugi pokój. Ewidentnie przeznaczony dla Katri. Świadczyły o tym toaletka i wielkie lustro. Położyłem Sakurę na miękkim posłaniu i poleciłem dziewczynom by się nią zajęły. Sam wyszedłem z pomieszczania. Znalazłem się z powrotem w przedsionku. Naprzeciw mnie były drugie drzwi. Domyśliłem się, że te prowadzą z kolei do pokoju przeznaczonego dla Gardiana. Z przedsionka było wyjście na balkon. Skierowałem się tam chcąc zaczerpnąć trochę powietrza. Z tarasu rozciągał się widok na ogród. Za drzewami po prawej stronie majaczył Wyższy Pałac. Rozejrzałem się i z zadowoleniem stwierdziłem, że po tej stronie budynku było jeszcze tylko jedno wyjście. Na balkonie dostrzegłem tego olbrzyma, Growla. Gestem ręki wskazał mi bym wyszedł na korytarz wspólny dla obu pokoi. Tak też uczyniłem.

Gdy do mnie podszedł poczułem się jak pokurcz. Nawet ze swoim wzrostem sięgałem mu zaledwie do ramion.

- Twoja Katria uratowała moją panienkę – powiedział z taką erudycją, że zwątpiłem od razu w jego debilizm. – Zatem ja dam Ci dobrą radę. Uważaj przybyszu z Kraju Ognia jesteście ściśle obserwowani. Psy Chana węszą i śledzą każdy wasz krok.

- Dziękuję za ostrzeżenie – powiedziałem. Choć o tym, że jesteśmy pod ścisłą kontrolą wiedziałem już od dawna.

- Obyś go nie zmarnował – odparł znikając za drzwiami swojego pokoju.

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Zaczyna być ciekawie, oj tak…


	13. Gra

Rozdział 12 Rozdział 12

**Gra**

_Obudziłam się, kiedy słońce dawno już górowało na niebie. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Duże, wygodne łóżko wyścielone niezliczoną ilością poduszek i delikatną, letnią pościelą haftowaną w kwiaty jaśminu. Na podłodze położono miękkie owcze skóry tak, gdy na nie stanęłam poczułam jak moja stopa się w nie zapada. _

_Miałam na sobie tylko zwiewne nocne kimono. Podeszłam do okno. Rozciągał się z niego widok na zamkowy ogród. Po alejkach przechadzały się dumne pawie. Prawie jak na dworze cesarskim, a nie u barbarzyńskiego, mongolskiego władcy, pomyślałam._

_Drzwi cicho się otworzyły._

- Pani – ukłoniły się smukłe dziewczyny identyczne jak dwie krople wody. Ciemnowłose, o oczach czarnych jak węgle, w których grały niebezpieczne, wesołe iskierki.

_- Chciałbym się wykąpać – powiedziałam._

Dziewczyny ukłoniły się i jedna natychmiast znikła za drzwiami. Druga podeszła do garderoby i spytała:

_- Jaki strój przygotować, Pani?_

_- Kiedy rozpoczną się walki? – Spytałam zaskakując ją._

_- Pierwsze dwie dziś wieczorem po zakończeniu obrad. _

_- Wnioskując z twojego tonu…_

_- Nazywam się Soshi, Pani…_

_- Zatem Soshi rozumiem, że moje pierwsze starcie nie odbędzie się dziś._

_Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pokazując rządek perłowobiałych zębów._

_- Nie. Twój pierwszy pojedynek będzie jutro, Pani._

_- Wybierz mi zatem coś Soshi, jesteś wszak garderobianą._

_Dziewczyna spokojnie podeszła do pakunków i sprawnym, niemal błyskawicznym ruchem wybrała szaty w piaskowym kolorze zdobione motywem motyli. Jasne i lekkie, więc odpowiednie na upalny, czerwcowy dzień. Do tego nierzucające się w oczy, ale jednocześnie mające coś w sobie. Uśmiechnęłam się zadowolona._

_- Masz dobry gust, Soshi. Czy Twoja siostra jest równie utalentowana?_

_- Hien doskonale układa włosy i maluje._

_- Zadziwiające, że tak utalentowane pomocnice przydzielono właśnie mnie – powiedziałam nie spuszczając z niej wzroku._

_- Niestety mylisz się, Pani – powiedziała rumieniąc się. – Jesteśmy dopiero praktykantkami. Gdyby nie to…_

_- …że jestem nikomu nieznaną Katrią z Kraju Ognia to pewnie upłynęłoby wiele czasu zanim dopuszczono by was do usługiwania którejś z Tancerek._

_Soshi spuściła głowę._

_- Pani…_

_- Nie czuj się zażenowana domyślałam się, że tak będzie. Zresztą lepiej nie mogłam trafić – jeszcze raz spojrzałam na dobrane szaty. _

_Dziewczyna ponownie obdarzyła mnie uśmiechem. W jej tajemniczych oczach pojawiły się wesołe iskierki. Właśnie zyskałam bardzo ważnego sprzymierzeńca, pomyślałam._

_- Dobrze. Zatem teraz kąpiel._

_Woda cudownie przywracała do życia obumarłe snem ciało. Czułam jak siły witalne rozchodzą się po moim ciele z nowa mocą. Łaźnia Pałacu Niższego była tak naprawdę naturalnie wybijającymi w tym miejscu gorącymi źródłami, ujarzmionymi ręką człowieka. Odpowiednio, według zwyczaju podzielonymi na dwie części dla kobiet i mężczyzn. Gorąca woda o barwie mleka miała cudowne właściwości enrgetyzujące i lecznicze._

_Soshi i Hien mimo młodego wieku doskonale orientowały się we wszystkich tajnikach swego zawodu i nie ustępowały w obsługiwaniu mi pozostałym pomocnicą Katri, które wraz ze swymi Paniami zażywały kąpieli. W dwóch z nich rozpoznałam towarzyszki tej harpii – Mei Chu. Jednak ani jej ani też Yuki nie było wśród obecnych._

_Nie miałam czasu by dłużej nad tym dumać, bo Hien właśnie przekazała mi informację, że Sasuke oczekuje mnie przy śniadaniu. Musiałam się bardzo starać by nie parsknąć śmiechem, ale wyobrażenie Uchiha pokornie czekającego na mnie przy stole z filiżanką herbaty było prawie absurdalne. _

Kiedy weszła do pokoju wydało mi się, że słońce wstało ponownie i mam je przed sobą. Bogini otoczona jasnym, promiennym blaskiem. Złudzenie trwało tylko chwilkę, lecz dostatecznie długo by zapaść mi w pamięć. Tak naprawdę wyglądała raczej normalnie. Owszem elegancko, ale nie prowokująco. Jasna, lekka szata poruszała się przy każdym ruchu. Włosy upięte i przyozdobione drobnymi, żółtymi kwiatuszkami. Żadnej biżuterii, żadnych zdobień. Dwie młode służące energicznie poruszały się obok niej niczym dwa pieski. Patrzyły z takim uwielbieniem na swoją nową Panią, że aż mnie ciarki przechodziły. Wiedziałem, że Sakura łatwo nawiązuje kontakty z ludźmi, ale to było trochę dziwne…

Skłoniłem się nisko, a ona odpowiedziała mi tym samym. Kolejna gra pozorów. Zasiedliśmy do stołu, na którym wcześniej ustawiono potrawy.

Dyskutowaliśmy tylko nad sprawami związanymi z turniejem. Nic poza tym, mając na uwadze, że jesteśmy obserwowani.

- Rozkład walk wygląda następująco – mówiłem przedstawiając jej plan turnieju dostarczony mi rano. – W dniu dzisiejszym odbędą się dwie walki.

Haruno przyjrzała się diagramowi.

- Mei Chu i Yuki są w jednej grupie. Kto będzie walczył jako pierwszy?

- Pani Yuki, Sakura-sama – odpowiedziała jedna z bliźniaczek.

- O której zacznie się turniej? – Spytałem.

- O szóstej będzie pierwszy pojedynek. Kolejny…

- …w zależności od tego ile potrwa ten wcześniejszy, tak wiem o tym Hien – powiedziała Sakura z delikatnym uśmiechem. – W każdym razie mam dla was małe zadanie, moje panie.

- Twoje życzenie jest dla nas rozkazem – przytaknęły jednocześnie.

Różowowłosa roześmiała się.

- Cieszy mnie wasz zapał. Chcę mieć trochę informacji o każdej z uczestniczek turnieju. Na tyle na ile to możliwe z zachowaniem reguł – powiedziała widząc na twarzach bliźniaczek złośliwy uśmieszek.

Cóż, zwiad był podstawą. Rozpoznanie przeciwnika i zgromadzenie jak największej ilości informacji o jego słabościach czy technikach walki mogło przesądzić o zwycięstwie lub porażce. Było wiadomym, że każda z uczestniczek turnieju chciwie chroniła swoich tajemnic. Oficjalnie zresztą przeszpiegi były zabronione, ale Chan pozwalał na małą zabawę w kotka i myszkę między zawodniczkami, gdyż gwarantowało to o wiele zacieklejsze zmagania podczas samych walk. Wszystko było dozwolone o ile nie przekraczało się pewnych granic. Zdobywaniem informacji zwykle zajmowały się służące, dlatego też Katrie musiały w pewnym sensie zabiegać o ich przychylność czy to przekupstwem, bądź groźbą czy też jak w przypadku Sakury po prostu jakimś innym cudem zdobyć ich lojalność.

Bliźniaczki kręciły się niecierpliwie mocno podekscytowane zleconą im misją. Wyraźnie czuły się docenione poprzez powierzenie im tak ważnego zadania. Haruno zauważyła ich niespokojne twarze.

- Możecie odejść – powiedziała popijając zieloną herbatę.

Dziewczyny skłoniły się nisko i błyskawicznie znikły za drzwiami.

Zostaliśmy sami. Sakura odstawiła filiżankę:

- Co sądzisz? – Spytała odgarniając kosmyk włosów z czoła.

- Na razie nie zauważyłem w nich nic niepokojącego oprócz nadmiaru hormonów – odparłem gdyż wiedziałem, że pytała o bliźniaczki. – Niemniej doradzam ostrożność…

- Zgadzam się – przytaknęła. – Skoro gra zaczęła się już na dobre może i my byśmy uczynili mały rekonesans?

Przyjrzałem się jej. Na jej twarzy gościł tajemniczy uśmiech, a szmaragdowe oczy lśniły niebezpiecznie spod zasłony długich rzęs. Odłożyłem kubek i podałem jej rękę:

- Chodźmy zatem na mały spacer…

Pałacowy ogród tonął w kwiatach. Dosłownie. Wyłożone żwirem alejki obsypane były opadającymi płatkami. Drzewa mieniły się kolorami tęczy. Ogród wyglądał pięknie, ale tylko zapewne w jednym miesiącu – w czerwcu. Wszystkie bowiem rośliny zgromadzone w ogrodzie miały porę kwitnienia właśnie w tym okresie. Zapewne w późniejszych miesiącach nie było w tym miejscu nic prócz bujnej zieleni. Cóż, Chan widać cenił minimalizm. Całe miasto przyjmowało i gościło jego dwór i gości tylko w tym jednym miesiącu w roku, więc wszystko było gotowe by w tym czasie prezentować się niczym raj na ziemi, co do reszty roku nie miało to żadnego znaczenia.

Zeszliśmy do najbardziej wysuniętej na wschód części ogrodu, prawie pod sam mur. Zapewne było to najmniej atrakcyjne miejsce w całym ogrodzie. Drzewa rosły tu wysokie i rozłożyste, co całkowicie eliminowało sadzenie jakiś niższych drzewek czy krzaków ozdobnych. Miało to swoje dobre strony. Przyjemny cień zapewniał większy komfort spaceru, a odosobnienie i mały wodospad pozwalał zagłuszyć szepty i rozmowy, które prowadziliśmy.

Sasuke jednostajnie kroczył obok mnie i czasami zmuszał się do puszczenia jakiegoś komentarza na temat budowy ogrodu czy też znajdujących się w nim roślin. Jednak, gdy tylko opuściliśmy tłoczne, gwarne alejki i zatrzymaliśmy się obok niewielkiej wodnej kaskady, zauważyłam jak się dyskretnie rozgląda wypatrując szpiegów. Trwało to przez jakiś czas dopóki nie upewnił się, że dzieli nas od nich odpowiednia odległość, bo oczywiście towarzyszył nam niewielki ogon w postaci młodej dziewczyny zbierającej kwiaty do kosza, która jakoś dziwnie upatrywała sobie wszystkie krzaki nieopodal nas. Zmieniał ją, co jakiś czas starszy mężczyzna o smagłej twarzy. Poczułam na sobie dobrze znany zimny wzrok. Czas zacząć.

_- Sasuke – powiedziałam uśmiechając się – czy byłbyś tak miły i zechciał zerwać mi kilka kwiatów z tamtego drzewa. Chciałbym je wpleść we włosy dzisiejszego wieczoru. Pasowałyby idealnie do stroju, który planuję założyć._

_- Jak sobie życzysz, moja Pani – odparł i wyciągnął rękę do obsypanej białymi kwiatami gałęzi. Odwróciłam się przypatrując się niby wodospadowi, ale kątem oka obserwowałam naszych „Strażników". Widocznie nie zauważyli nic nadzwyczajnego, gdyż trzymali się w miarę daleko. Poczułam jak po plecach przechodzi mi znajomy dreszcz._

_- Czy tyle starczy? – Spytał mój szelmowski Gardian podając mi naręcze kwiatów. _

_- Tak – powiedziałam odbierając gałązki. Dostrzegłam niewielki ruch między gałęziami._

_- Czy coś się stało?_

_- Wydawało mi się, że coś białego przemknęło wśród listowia. Tak jakby – ostentacyjnie wstrzymałam oddech – wąż…_

_Uchiha z udawaną ostrożnością rozchylił ponownie gałęzie._

_- Nic tu nie ma, moja Pani. Niemniej mógł to być jeden z białych węży, widziałem kiedyś podobne. Przyciąga je zapach tych kwiatów._

_Zrobiłam zatroskaną minę._

_- Może powinniśmy kogoś zawiadomić?_

_Sasuke uśmiechnął się:_

_- Nie ma potrzeby, nie są jadowite. Do tego zazwyczaj unikają ludzi. _

_Spojrzał na mnie przenikliwie i nieznacznie się zbliżył._

_- Boisz się węży, Pani? – Mogłabym przysiąc, że w jego głosie usłyszałam jawne szyderstwo. Zamierzamy się trochę zabawić, tak? No dobrze, niech Ci będzie mi też się przyda odrobina rozrywki, pomyślałam._

_- Może, choć bardziej odpowiednie byłoby stwierdzenie, że się ich brzydzę. Kojarzą mi się z czymś plugawym i obślizgłym…_

_Zmierzył mnie wzrokiem._

_- Doprawdy? Aż tak cię przeraża ich powierzchowność?_

_- Nie wygląd budzi u mnie takie odczucia, lecz ich natura. Podstępna, zdradziecka, haniebna…_

_Sasuke uśmiechnął się._

_- To tylko zwierzę, Pani, a ty nadajesz mu cechy typowo ludzkie. Czyżby w twoim życiu pojawił się jakiś wąż w ludzkiej skórze?_

_Czarne źrenice mroziły chłodem i perfidną grą czekając na moment, aż popełnię błąd._

_- Bywają ludzie o wiele gorsi od tych stworzeń i w pewnym sensie ich przypominający. Obślizgli w swej dwulicowości, zarażający serca ludzkie jadem, zrzucający skórę, gdy stanie się niewygodna i nie mieszcząca ich chorych ambicji. To tymi ludźmi gardzę – powiedziałam najchłodniej jak tylko umiałam oczekując odpowiedzi._

_- Wydaje się, że miałaś przykrość spotkać takiego gada na swojej drodze, co napawa mnie smutkiem._

_- Niepotrzebnie. Każdy z nas ma styczność z takimi ludźmi. Taki jest ten świat. Troska o kogoś, kto walczył z kimś takim jest zbędna. Podobnie jak żal nad ranami, które mu zadano, gdy tą walkę prowadził. Bardziej w moim mniemaniu należy żałować tych, co przyciągnięci hipnotyzującą, złudną „otoczką węża" poszli za nim nie podejmując walki…_

_Przez chwilę mierzyłam się jeszcze z jego onyksowymi źrenicami. Wydały mi się jeszcze bardziej zawzięte niż zazwyczaj. Dobrze wiedziałam ze nasza mała „gra" nie była zbyt rozważna, ale ani on ani ja nie chcieliśmy przegrać._

Spojrzenie zza długich, czarnych rzęs przenikało do głębi mojego umysłu. Było w nich coś na kształt cichego oskarżenia, nie miałem co do tego wątpliwości. Nie o to, że odszedłem, lecz o to, że tak łatwo się poddałem woli mojego własnego „węża". Że za nim poszedłem nie rozglądając się za inną drogą...

- Robi się gorąco. Wracajmy do zamku – usłyszałem głos Haruno – przechadzka mnie zmęczyła.

- Pani – podałem jej ramię.

Wydawało się, że nasze małe starcie zostało odroczone na później. Teraz były inne, ważniejsze sprawy, którymi należało się zająć, a do tego potrzebowałem zacisznego miejsca, zdecydowanie pozbawionego natrętnego ogona.

Kiedy wróciliśmy do pokoju naczynia po śniadaniu zostały uprzątnięte, na stoliku pozostawiono karafkę z chłodnym napojem. Bliźniaczki nadal były poza pomieszczeniem. Sakura usiadła i zajęła się kwiatami, które zerwałem. Pozostała w głównej komnacie. Ja udałem się do swojego pokoju. Był o wiele mniejszy niż ten przeznaczony dla Pani Wachlarzy i o wiele bardziej surowy, bez zbędnych zdobień i dupereli. Wewnątrz panował przyjemny chłód. Grube mury nie przepuszczały ciepła słońca.

Usiadłem na podłodze wyłożonej szorstką skórą dzika i wykonałem kilka pieczęci. Czułem jak skumulowana chakra napływa do rąk, a później do oczu. Zza drzwi dochodził dźwięczny głos Sakury. Śpiewała. Dzięki temu wiedziałem, że jesteśmy sami.

Zamknąłem oczy, lecz nie przestałem widzieć. Teraz patrzyłem na świat oczami małego białego węża, który bezszelestnie kierował się wzdłuż muru do Pałacu Wyższego…

- Soshi pomóż mi proszę – łagodny głos Sakury dochodził za zdobionych drzwi jej pokoju.

Stałem przy oknie oczekując, aż moja Katria przygotuje się do wyjścia. Pierwsza walka miała zacząć się niedługo. Słońce powoli chyliło się na horyzoncie zwiastując, że niedługo zapadanie wieczór. W oddali majaczyła sylwetka drugiego pałacowego kompleksu – siedziby Chana. Mój biały szpieg przedostał się do tamtejszego ogrodu, lecz z dalszym działaniem należało poczekać, aż wszyscy skoncentrują się na Turnieju Kwiatów. Wolałem nie ryzykować, że ktoś przerobi mojego wysłannika na torebkę lub szaszłyk.

Ku mojej uldze na pokrytych białym kwieciem drzewach przy Pałacu Wyższym rzeczywiście przemykało kilka białych węży. Nikt nie powinien zwrócić większej uwagi, że jedno ze stworzeń przemknęło do budynku. Na wszelki wypadek odegraliśmy tą cała scenkę w ogrodzie.

Drzwi skrzypnęły cicho i próg przekroczyła Haruno wraz ze swoimi służącymi. Tym razem miała na sobie czarne, jedwabne szaty zdobione jaśminowymi kwiatami. Przez chwilkę przemknęło mi przez myśl, że Władca Kraju Ognia musi być kompletnym idiotą. Cały ekwipunek Katri, a dokładniej stroje musiały być warte w sumie tyle, co ta błyskotka, którą mieliśmy zdobyć. Czy nie łatwiej by było kupić inny klejnot lub kazać wykonać podobny u jakiegoś złotnika? Niż angażować się w całe to przedsięwzięcie, jakim była ta mistyfikacja i udział w Turnieju. Jeśli do kosztów kamuflażu dodać nasze wynagrodzenie to nie wiem czy nie wyszłoby mu taniej zrobić swoją własną błyskotkę. A wszystko przez jedną głupią kobiecą zachciankę…

- Jak myślisz, Sasuke? – Sakura okręciła się dookoła własnej osi. Ukazując w tanecznym ruchu całą zwiewność i piękno swojego stroju.

- Wyglądasz uroczo, moja Pani – powiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą.

- Sasuke-san to mało powiedziane! – Pisnęła oburzona Hien. – Sakura-sama wygląda przecudnie! Jest najpiękniejszą ze wszystkich! Prawda Soshi?

- Pewnie. Żadna inna Pani Wachlarzy nie może się z nią równać.

Sama zainteresowana roześmiała się promiennie.

- Chyba wasza euforia mi się nie udzieliła… - powiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą.

Bliźniaczki prychnęły.

- Sasuke-san ty to chyba masz to i owo rzeczywiście z kamienia…

_Mój przyboczny zbliżył się do Hien, która odskoczyła przerażona albo raczej zakłopotana._

_- A dokładniej to niby, co mam z kamienia, jeśli można spytać? _

_Dziewczyny oblały się rumieńcem._

_- No kąpielowe mówiły… - powiedziała Hien patrząc na swoje stopy. _

_- Coś mi mówi, że zawróciłeś w głowie kolejnym niewiastom, mój Gardianie – stwierdziłam słodko._

_- Doprawdy? Jakby mnie to interesowało – odpowiedział chłodno, choć czułam, że jego męska próżność została mile połechtana. – Skończmy to przedstawienie, zobaczę czy możemy już iść._

_Jak tylko wyszedł Soshi przypadła do moich kolan._

_- Sakura-san nie jesteś tym zdziwiona, prawda?_

_- Nie jestem – odparłam ze śmiechem. _

_- Znaczy, że Sasuke-san tak zawsze?_

_- Owszem. Zawsze jest taki opanowany i chłodny w obejściu. Kobiece wdzięki nie znaczą dla niego nic, kiedy ma misję do spełnienia, a i po jej spełnieniu nigdy nie zwracał na to szczególnej uwagi. Po prostu łaskawie toleruje zachwyt, jaki wzbudza u dziewczyn. Na was też wywarł jak widzę spore wrażenie._

_Dziewczyny zachichotały._

_- Jest przystojny, ale wątpię by któraś z nas miała szanse w ogóle wzbudzić w nim zainteresowanie skoro nawet Mei Chu się to nie ud… – powiedziała Hien i natychmiast zakryła usta dłonią. Soshi spojrzała na nią oczami pełnymi dezaprobaty._

_Pod wpływem mojego wzroku zaczęły mówić._

_- Nie wspominałyśmy Ci o tym Pani, bo to tylko plotki. Dziewczyny mówiły, że Mei Chu niby przypadkiem pomyliła łaźnie akurat wtedy, kiedy Sasuke-san tam był._

_A to harpia, pomyślałam. Czyżby próbowała wykluczyć nas z turnieju poprzez oskarżenie Sasuke o napastowanie? Nie, nie przeszłoby. To nie on wszedł do damskiej części kąpieliska tylko ona do męskiej. Chodziło o coś innego, ale o co?_

_- Co się stało dalej?- Spytałam._

_Dziewczyny westchnęły jakby trochę zawiedzione._

_- No w sumie nic. On po prostu wyszedł i tyle. Mei Chu była ponoć wściekła – zachichotała Hien. – Nawet nie zaszczycił ją wzrokiem. Dlatego dziewczyny zaczęły gadać, że ma albo serce z kamienia albo woli chłopców…_

_- A wy jak myślicie? _

_Soshi spojrzała na siostrę swoimi czarnymi jak węgle oczami, a ta przytaknęła._

_- Sasuke-san wydaje się nie dostrzegać kobiet oprócz jednej, a mianowicie ciebie Pani._

_- No cóż, jest moim przybocznym. Trudno mu by było chronić obiekt, którego istnienie lekceważy, prawda? _

_- Ale.._

_- Skończmy tą rozmowę. Zapewniam Was, że jakiekolwiek uczucia żywi do mnie Sasuke z pewnością nie jest to żadne romantyczne uniesienie. Po prostu dobrze wypełnia swoją rolę. Chodźmy, pierwsza walka zaraz się zacznie._

Podniosłam się z krzesła i ruszyłam ku drzwiom. Czułam na sobie wzrok bliźniaczek, ale postanowiłam to zignorować. Nie mogłam jednak nie usłyszeć tego ostatniego zdania zanim wyszłam:

_- Mów co chcesz Hien, ale tak się nie patrzy na obiekt do pilnowania. Nie takim wzrokiem…_

_Wkroczyliśmy na wewnętrzny dziedziniec Pałacu Wyższego skąpanego w promieniach czerwonego słońca. Był o wiele większy od tego w mniejszym kompleksie zamkowym przeznaczonym dla nas. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że został zaprojektowany by móc służyć za arenę walki. Kamienne werandy pałacu służyły doskonale za trybuny dla możnych i książąt. Pod ich filarami rozsiedli się służący i mniej ważni przybysze odpowiednio wyizolowani od Chana._

_Sama arena wyglądała dość dziwnie. Dwa podesty dla Pań Wachlarzy ustawione naprzeciw siebie w odległości dziesięciu metrów otoczone były specjalnymi basenami. Jeśli Katria jak w przypadku Yuki używała wody basen wypełniano właśnie nią, jeśli walczyła za pomocą ziemi oczko wypełniano złotym piaskiem, co też teraz miało miejsce._

_Poprowadzono nas na specjalnie wydzielone trybuny po drugiej stronie dziedzińca od strony murów. Dzięki temu panowie mieli widok nie tylko na walczące obecnie Katrie, ale również na pozostałe panny, które całe zajście obserwowały. Zajęliśmy miejsca. Po chwili rozległ się głos rogu i na balkon wkroczył Chan ze swoim dworem. Korzystając z zamieszania spowodowanego jego przybyciem przyjrzałam się człowiekowi, na którego skinienie wszystko to przygotowano. _

_Był to wysoki, mocno zbudowany mężczyzna o typowej dla przemierzających stepy smagłej cerze i skośnych oczach. Włosy i wąsy miał tak czarne jak smoła. Ubrany w lekką szatę o szarym kolorze. Nie był urodziwy, lecz jego fizjonomia sprawiała, że człowiek czuł na swój sposób przed nim respekt. Zasiadł na obłożonym miękkimi skórami fotelu i dał znak by pozostali uczynili to samo. Rozmowy ucichły. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w wodza, który ledwo zauważalnym skinieniem dłoni dał znak by zacząć turniej._

_Bez przemówienia, powitania. Nie było potrzeby by bawić się w takie gierki. Sądząc po zniecierpliwionych twarzach gości jasne było, że możni są znudzeni trzecim dniem obrad i łakną jakiejś rozrywki. Trzymanie ich dłużej w ryzach musiałoby być nieco trudne._

Na skinienie Mistrzyni, która pojawiła się nie wiadomo skąd dwie zawodniczki wyszły na dziedziniec. Przedstawiono je sobie i widowni. Panny ukłoniły się przed Chanem, przed gośćmi i przed sobą. Nie interesowała mnie cała ta otoczka, ja również uważałem ją za zbędną, ale widać należało to do tradycji. Podeszli Gardiani trzymając w rekach drewniane pudełka. Growl stanął przy drobnej Yuki sprawiając, że drobna dziewczyna wydała się jeszcze bardziej krucha i delikatna. Nie sięgała mu nawet do ramion. Mężczyzna otworzył pudełko. Błękitna wyjęła jego zawartość i od razu skierowała się w stronę jednego z podestów. To samo zrobiła jej przeciwniczka – wysoka dziewczyna o regularnych rysach i bystrych, brązowych oczach.

Obie Katrie skłoniły się ponownie. Na znak Mistrzyni szybkimi ruchami dłoni rozwarły wachlarze. Powietrze zawirowało od koncentracji chakry w dłoniach. Panny mierzyły się wzrokiem jeszcze przez chwilkę. Panowała cisza niezakłócona najmniejszym szeptem. Wydawało się, że wszystko zastygło, kilka osób wstrzymało oddech.

Pierwsza uderzyła Yuki. Z wody, która ją otaczała wyskoczył błękitny orzeł i ruszył prosto na przeciwniczkę. Ta stała spokojnie by potem wykonać taneczny ruch wachlarzem. Piaskowe węże chwyciły i rozerwały na strzępy wodnego ptaka nim zdążył dolecieć do celu. Dziewczyna odchyliła teatralnie głowę do tyłu posyłając widowni tajemniczy uśmiech. Zawrzało. Niebieskie oczy Yuki zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. Wachlarze drgnęły delikatnie. Jej wrzosowa szata zafalowała na wietrze. Piasek wokół drugiej tancerki zaskrzypiał. Po chwili wystrzelił w górę tworząc dwie sylwetki kojotów. Chowańce ruszyły do ataku błyskawicznie. Yuki zdawała się tylko na to czekać. Wykonała ledwo widoczny ruch nadgarstkiem prawej ręki. Z wody powstały dwa wirujące talerze. Pierwszy zwierzak został przecięty na pół już w połowie drogi. Drugi, kierowany ruchem Katri, ominął niebezpieczne ostrze i skoczył wprost na dziewczynę. Wydawało się, że piaskowe pazury zaraz rozszarpią delikatną twarz dziewczyny. Yuki zdawała się w ogóle nie reagować. Jakby od niechcenia machnęła wachlarzem. Chakra odrzuciła kojota na pobliskie drzewo, gdzie natychmiast rozsypał się w piasek.

Spojrzałem na widownie. Ludzie przyglądali się oczarowani. Bajeczny ni to taniec ni to walka zawładnęła nimi całkowicie. Sam przypatrywałem się temu starciu, było w nim coś hipnotyzującego i poruszającego wszystkie zmysły. Było coś jeszcze bardziej interesującego.

- Zauważyłeś – stwierdziła Sakura patrząc z ukosa na moją twarz.

- Porusza się zupełnie inaczej. Nawet wtedy na bankiecie wydawało się, że w ogóle nie potrzebowała Twojej pomocy. Nasza mała przyjaciółka skrywa większą moc niż przypuszczaliśmy.

- To nie wszystko. Jest coś jeszcze – Haruno ściszyła głos. Całkowicie niepotrzebnie, wrzawa towarzysząca kolejnemu atakowi Yuki, który prawie przełamał piaskowa obronę jej przeciwniczki, zagłuszała rozmowę. – Wszystko wskazuje, że Yuki pochodzi z rodziny możnych…

- …ale?

- Nie wiadomo nic na temat jej ojca. Ani kto jest sponsorem. Pewne jest tylko to, że jej matka to zmarła 10 lat temu słynna Katria – Arai.

- Czyli jakieś nieślubne dziecko.

- Całkiem możliwe. Arai była bardzo popularna. Wygrała dwa Turnieje pod rząd. Cieszyła się łaską poprzedniego Chana, mieszkała w jednym z pałaców na rubieżach, ale 11 lat temu popadła niespodziewanie w niełaskę i została wykluczona z dworu.

- Powody nie są jasne – powiedziała Hien znajdująca się za moimi plecami – jednak miało to miejsce jeszcze przed narodzinami Pani Yuki. Dziwne jednak, że tyle lat po śmierci Pani Arai nagle ktoś wystawia jej córkę do Turnieju.

- Zadośćuczynienie?

- Nie wiadomo. Ważne jednak, że trzeba będzie mieć ją na oku. Soshi, Hien liczę na was – powiedział Sakura.

- Tak jest, Pani.

- A teraz, Pani, zechcesz mi wyjaśnić zasady tego pojedynku do końca? – Spytałem. – Nadal nie wiem, na jakiej zasadzie ogłasza się zwycięzcę.

Haruno skinęła dłonią na Hien.

- Sprawa jest prosta – powiedziała dziewczyna. - Pierwsza zasada mówi, że Katria nie może wypaść ze swojej areny. Do tego nie wolno używać jej niczego oprócz wachlarzy i tańca żywiołów by obalić przeciwniczkę. Wygrywa ta, która zrzuci drugą z areny lub do pierwszej krwi.

- Krwi? Chcesz mi wmówić, że będą się obrzucały piaskiem i wodnymi zwierzakami, aż któraś zacznie krwawić?

- No jakby nie patrzeć Sasuke-san to tak – uśmiech Soshi był naprawdę wredny.

Sakura westchnęła:

- Mężczyznom zawsze się wydaje, że kobiety nie mogą poważnie podchodzić do walki.

- A potem często lądują z nożem w sercu…

_Subtelny wieczorowy makijaż powoli rozmywał się pod wpływem emocji i potu. Piaskowa Katria opadała z sił, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Yuki. Choć jej oddech również przyśpieszył to chłodny wyraz twarzy i pozbawione emocji, perfekcyjne ruchy coraz bardziej nakreślały obraz zwycięstwa. W zbiorniku wokół jej podestu zostało jednak niewiele wody. Wachlarze znów zatańczyły w powietrzu. Dziewczyny szykowały się do ataku. Tym razem ostatniego._

Z resztek zapasów wody Yuki uformowała swojego ulubionego Chowańca, małego, błękitnego słowika. Był on jednak tak napakowany chakrą, że samo dotknięcie go mogło skaleczyć. Piaskowa Tancerka głupio nabrała otuchy widząc tak niepozorne stworzenie za swojego przeciwnika. W jej oczku zostało jeszcze sporo piasku. Ostatkiem sił zaczęła formować ostateczną broń. Dwa złote ptaki o ostrych szponach.

_Yuki uderzyła. Błękitne ostrze pognało do celu. Ruszyli piaskowi przeciwnicy. Ostre szpony chwyciły jednak tylko powietrze, a wodny Chowaniec sięgnął celu._

_Na biały, marmurowy podest zaczęła kapać krew z rozciętego ramienia._

- Łatwe zwycięstwo – powiedziała Soshi. – Te jej ptaki ruszały się jak flaki z olejem.

- Nie do końca – powiedziała Sakura. – Wszystko zostało przygotowane o wiele wcześniej. Nie zauważyłyście, że to Yuki atakowała na początku pozwalając żeby wszystkie jej ataki zostały rozbite przed samym nosem Katri.

Dziewczyny zmarszczyły brwi. Pierwsza odkryła to Hien.

- Chciała nasączyć piasek wodą, żeby był cięższy…

Haruno zmrużyła swoje kocie oczy.

- Tak. Ma doskonałą strategię i świetnie orientuje się w słabościach przeciwnika.

- Kiedy będzie następna walka? – Spytałem.

- Kiedy tylko skończą ustawiać pochodnie – usłyszałem odpowiedź za plecami.

- Szybko.

- Cóż następne Katrie, które się zmierzą to Mei Chu, która włada ogniem i Pani Chen, która specjalizuje się w użyciu powietrza, więc przygotowania nie potrwają długo.

Sakura podniosła się z miejsca.

- Nie zamierzasz obserwować walki, Pani? – spytałem z przekąsem.

- Nie. W tym wypadku łatwo przewidzieć zwycięzcę. A ja chciałbym zamienić słowo z Panią Yuki…

Złapałem ją za rękę.

- Uważaj Pani, może się okazać, że stąpasz po kruchym lodzie…

Odtrąciła moją dłoń.

- Jeśli chodzi o ludzi z lodu i stąpanie po nim to mam w tym niejaką wprawę, więc nie musisz się martwić. Postaram się jednak pozostać w zasięgu twojego wzroku skoro, aż tak się o mnie troszczysz – uśmiechnęła się zdecydowanie zbyt słodko…

_Yuki widocznie zauważyła moje intencje, bo czekała pod filarami. Growl jak tylko się zbliżyłam dyplomatycznie odszedł spory kawałek. Podobnie jednak jak Sasuke nie spuszczał ze swej podopiecznej wzroku._

_- Piękna walka, Yuki – powiedziałam całkowicie szczerze. _

_- Ach Sakura-san nie wydajesz się być jakoś szczególnie zaskoczona moim zwycięstwem._

_- Bo i nie jestem. Wiedziałam, że masz spory talent od momentu, gdy zobaczyłam twojego Chowańca na przyjęciu. Nie przypuszczałam, że to piękne stworzenie jest jednocześnie tak niebezpieczną bronią._

_Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pogodnie: _

_- Wydajesz się dostrzegać pewne rzeczy bardziej niż inni. I ty i ja mamy swoje powody żeby zwyciężyć. Dlatego liczę, że to właśnie z Tobą zmierzę się w ostatnim pojedynku. Bo jako jedyna masz powód, który uznaję za wart tej farsy – powiedziała patrząc jak Mei Chu tańczy wśród płomieni._

_- Może… - szepnęłam. - Walka to rozstrzygnie Yuki…Obyśmy tylko nie pogubiły się w grze, jaką prowadzimy zanim nastąpi ostatni akt…_


	14. Przedstawienie

Rozdział 13 Rozdział 13

**Przedstawienie**

_Kiedy widzi się po raz pierwszy Katrię z wachlarzem w dłoni, ubraną w zwiewne, barwne szaty wydaje się ona niczym wyjęta ze snu. Delikatna, niezwykle kobieca, w każdym calu piękna, jest odległym marzeniem, które rozpala męskie serca i wzbudza zazdrość wśród kobiet. A tak naprawdę to tylko maska, jaką musi przywdziać kobieta zmuszona do walki. Walki z przeciwniczką i samą sobą. Bo Pani Wachlarzy nawet, gdy dłonie parzą żywym ogniem, gdy każdy mięsień krzyczy z bólu musi zachować uśmiechniętą i pogodną twarz. Nie wolno jej pokazać jak bardzo strudzona jest walką. Nawet gdy upada musi wyglądać zniewalająco. Nawet w przegranej z pozoru walce musi wykorzystać szanse na innego typu zwycięstwo. Może jej smutne oczy sprawią, że któryś z możnych wyrwie ją z tego nędznego życia, jakie wiodła do tej pory, z osamotnienia, z rozpaczy, z klatki. _

_W sumie próżne to nadzieje, bo mongolscy władcy u swego boku wolą mieć kobiety silne, nie tylko piękne. Kochają się w zwycięstwach, a gardzą przegranymi._

_Kiedy się stoi na arenie czas płynie zdecydowanie innym rytmem. Czasem tak wolno, że każda minuta wydaje się wiecznością, a czasem tak szybko, że wydaje się, iż wszystko trwało jeden krótki oddech._

_Zamierają też dźwięki dokoła. Wszystko, co się słyszy to bicie własnego serca i pulsującą w żyłach krew. Każda cząstka ciała, każdy mięsień wyczekuje na sygnał. W końcu Mistrzyni daje znak. Powietrze wiruje, gdy i ona i ja rozkładamy swoje wachlarze. Przedmioty, których przeznaczeniem było kokietować stają się niebezpieczną bronią. Czuję w dłoniach ich ciężar, choć tak naprawdę są przecież bardzo__lekkie. Biały materiał zdobiony motywem kwitnących wiśni osadzony na czarnym, hebanowym szkielecie. Pozwalam chakrze kumulować się, po chwili czuję charakterystyczne mrowienie płynące z trzonu. Jestem gotowa. Szybki ruch ręką, prawie niezauważalny dla widzów. Woda tańczy._

Jej atak niemal zaskoczył przeciwniczkę, a przecież nie spuszczała z niej wzroku czekając właśnie na pierwszy ruch Haruno. Kiedy Katria walczy z wodnymi bestiami, Sakura stoi niewzruszenie pogrążona jakby w innym świecie. Odchyla delikatnie głowę i podnosi płynnym ruchem lewą rękę. Woda się burzy i w stronę zdezorientowanej dziewczyny znów lecą szmaragdowe smoki. Kolejna zasłona z ognistego muru. Kłęby pary unoszą się w powietrzu z głośnym syknięciem. Katria szykuje się do kontrataku, ale z kłębów pary już przedzierają się kolejne Chowańce. Sakura jest niewzruszona jak posąg. Tylko wprawne oko może zauważyć delikatne ruchy jej nadgarstków, którymi kontroluje wszystkie ataki. Podczas gdy druga Pani Wachlarzy rozpaczliwie stara się odpierać niebezpieczeństwo. Para zasłania już ją prawie całkowicie.

Przegrała z chwilą, kiedy dała się ponieść emocjom. Za chwilę nastąpi ostatni atak.

Sakura budzi się jakby z głębokiego snu. Jej kocie, taneczne ruchy wprawiają w drganie powietrze. Chakra na wachlarzach niemal iskrzy. Wydaje się przemawiać nie do wody, lecz zamarłej w bezruchu widowni. Dziewczyna każdym gestem szepcze im rozkoszne słowa obietnicy, posyła spojrzenia pełne tajemnicy. Czuję jak powietrze wokół się zagęszcza, jej taniec osiągnął swój cel. Oszołomił przeciwniczkę walczącą z wrogiem, rzucił urok na publiczność. Ostatnie spojrzenie spod półprzymkniętych powiek kieruje w moją stronę. Wiem, że jest dla mnie gdyż widzę w jej oczach swoistego rodzaju satysfakcję. Zielone oczy zdają się mówić: „widzisz mnie, widzisz, kim jestem?".

Rusza do ostatniego ataku. Wodne stwory tną powietrze ze świstem. Ognista Katria ostatkiem sił odpiera atak przypuszczony na całej długości areny. Zasłona z pary znów ją spowija. Jednocześnie Sakura szybkim ruchem składa wachlarze jakby przedstawienie się skończyło.

- Czemu to zrobiła? – Pyta Soshi. – Przecież jej przeciwniczka jeszcze stoi. Walka się nie skończyła.

- Wręcz przeciwnie, pojedynek się już zakończył – odpowiada czarującym głosem Yuki, która zajęła miejsce w pobliżu nas. Spoglądam na nią kątem oka. I muszę przyznać, że jest dobra. Zauważyła, że w zamieszaniu dwa smoki się odłączyły, że korzystając z zasłony z pary okrążyły nieuważną Panią Wachlarzy. I teraz, gdy ta ponownie rozkłada swoje wachlarze by zaatakować z pozoru bezbronną Haruno błyskawicznie zbliżają się z tyłu. Dwa szybkie ruchy i delikatny materiał wachlarzy zostaje przerwany.

- Co teraz? – Pytam. – Będzie walczyć bez wachlarzy?

- Nie – odpowiada mi zdecydowany głos Hien. – Mimo że teoretycznie jest to możliwe, ba nawet nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie. To między Katriami panuje przekonanie, że utrata wachlarza jest równoznaczna z przegraną. Zresztą ona - znaczy jak jej tam było…

- Korin – wtrąca się Soshi.

- …no właśnie ta cała Korin nie ma już siły.

Jak na potwierdzenie jej słów dziewczyna wykonuje ukłon, przyznając zwycięstwo Sakurze.

Tłum wiwatuje. Twarze możnych pokrywa uśmiech. Są zadowoleni z pojedynku. Już obejrzeli dziś jeden i był schematyczny. Co prawda technicznie niczego sobie, ale nie wzbudził takich emocji jak słodka gra Sakury. Tak różna i niestandardowa od poprzednich widowisk. Dziewczyna, bowiem wydawała się nie tyle walczyć z przeciwniczką, a ile bawić widownię. Wśród aplauzu i gwizdów Sakura podchodzi do nas.

Tłum powoli zaczął się rozchodzić na biesiadę. Zapewne rozmowy o walkach będą tematem przewodnim dzisiejszego wieczoru. Pozostały już tylko cztery zawodniczki. Jutro wieczorem odbędzie się pierwszy półfinał. Mei Chu zmierzy się z Yuki.

Ogień i woda.

Walka między nimi zapowiada się ciekawie. Obdarzona gorącym temperamentem Lisica (że o ciętym języku nie wspomnę) i jakby całkowicie pozbawiona w walce emocji Yuki, niczym lodowa księżniczka, ale jednocześnie doskonała technicznie. Córka legendarnej Pani Wachlarzy, której cel nadal pozostaje niejasny i panna, która jak to zacytuje: „zawsze dostaje to, co chcę, prędzej czy później".

_Gdy tylko znaleźliśmy się w pokoju zrzuciłam buty ze zmęczonych stóp._

_- Soshi, Hien jest szansa, że o tej porze „łaźnia" będzie pusta?_

_- Raczej tak – przyznała jedna z bliźniaczek. – Większość gości jest tak pijana, że pewnie kąpiel weźmie rano albo w ogóle._

_- To dobrze, bo ja mam ochotę się wymoczyć._

_- Teraz?_

_- Tak. Jest tak gorąco, że niemal czuję jak się rozpuszczam. _

_- Zatem chodźmy – powiedziała Soshi._

_Leniwie podniosłam się z łóżka. Sasuke podał mi buty._

_- O nie! Nie ma mowy żebym założyła je dziś jeszcze raz!_

_- Twoja wola, Pani – powiedział odrzucając pantofle. – Tylko mi potem nie mów, że mam cię zanieść do pokoju._

_- Bez obaw. _

_Przeciągnęłam się i oparłam głowę o kamienie._

_- Długo jeszcze zamierzasz się pluskać? – Zirytowany głos Sasuke dobiegł mnie gdzieś z oddali._

_- Nikt ci nie kazał tu zostać. Mogłeś zaczekać w pokoju._

_Prychnął:_

_- O tak i zostawić Cię samą w takim miejscu. Doskonale to koresponduje z moją pracą jako Gardiana. Zwłaszcza, że Soshi i Hien gdzieś przepadły._

_- Poszły na ploty. Dobrze się dziś spisały, należy im się. Zresztą powiedziały, że po takiej imprezie najłatwiej o informacje. A przydałoby się dowiedzieć, co nieco…_

_- Mówisz o Yuki._

_- Tak. Dziewczyna mnie intryguje z dwóch powodów. Pierwszy to ten, że nie potrafię określić, czemu bierze udział w Turnieju Kwiatów._

_- Przyznaj się, uważasz, że ma to związek z jej matką._

_Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. _

_- Widzę, że myślimy podobnie._

_- A powód numer dwa?_

_- Sasuke jaki jest nasz oficjalny powód udziału w turnieju?_

_- Czemu się pytasz?_

_- Po prostu odpowiedz na moje pytanie._

_- Taki sam jak nieoficjalny. Zdobyć Orchideę. _

_- Czyli jest to cel, jaki ma prawie każda uczestniczka, prawda?_

_- No tak._

_- Dlaczego zatem Yuki powiedziała, że „powód dla którego biorę udział w tym turnieju jest godny tej farsy"?_

_Przez chwilę panowało milczenie._

_- Dobre pytanie. Masz jakieś przypuszczenia?_

_Westchnęłam ciężko. Chwyciłam miękki ręcznik leżący na skalnej ławce i wyszłam z kąpieli. Okręciłam się nim dokładnie. Był tak długi, że sięgał mi niemal do kostek, prawie jak sukienka, pomyślałam. Drugim mniejszym wytarłam włosy i ramiona._

_- Sakura? – Twarz Sasuke wyłoniła się zza drzwi, lecz natychmiast zniknęła ponownie. Gdybym go nie znała pomyślałabym pewnie, że widok mnie w ręczniku go speszył. Rozejrzałam się w poszukiwaniu ubrań, które wzięły ze sobą bliźniaczki, ale nigdzie ich nie zauważyłam. Doszłam do wniosku, że musiały zostać w przedsionku._

_- Sasuke możesz mi podać szlafrok? Powinien gdzieś być koło ciebie._

_- Podałbym Ci, ale tu nic takiego nie ma – usłyszałam zirytowany głos po chwili._

_Weszłam do pomieszczenia i ze zdziwieniem stwierdziłam, że mówił prawdę, a dałabym sobie głowę uciąć, że widziałam jak bliźniaczka go tu kładła._

_- No pięknie –powiedziałam na głos. – Tak się spieszyły, że musiały go wziąć ze sobą._

_Sasuke westchnął i bez słowa podał mi swoją czarną wierzchnią szatę._

_- Narzuć to na siebie, lepsze to zawsze niż paradowanie w samym ręczniku. _

_- Dzięki._

_Ubranie przesycone było ciężkim zapachem piżma i drzewa sandałowego. Kolejny punkt mistyfikacji. Żaden ninja nie pozwoliłby sobie na używanie pachnideł, których zapach można wyczuć w promieniu kilometra._

_- Wiem, że strasznie jedzie, ale musisz to przeboleć – rzucił w moją stronę – nie rób, więc takiej skrzywdzonej miny._

Jej radosny śmiech rozprysnął się po całym pomieszczeniu.

- Nie. To nie to. Zresztą pasuje do ciebie, o zapachu mówię.

Zarzuciła sobie ubranie na ramiona. Jej jasna cera wydała się jeszcze bielsza w kontraście z czernią szaty.

- Aha. Wracając do tematu… Sądzisz, że wie?

- Wątpię. Myślę, że chodzi o coś innego. Pytanie, o co?

Wzruszyłem ramionami, lecz dobrze wiedziałem, że nie można zostawić tej sprawy ot tak sobie, bo może nas to kosztować życie.

- Wracajmy już – usłyszałem głos Sakury. – Chce się położyć.

Bezceremonialnie ruszyła w stronę korytarza prowadzącego do pałacu. Jakby była to czynność codzienna wykonywana od wielu lat. Jej drobne, bose stopy pozostawiały mokry ślad na marmurowej posadzce. Bez słowa wiozłem ją na ręce i po raz kolejny zdziwiło mnie jak bardzo jest lekka. Jej zdziwiona i po trochu rozbawiona twarz mierzyła mnie wzrokiem.

- Ej, przecież nie prosiłam o to – powiedziała, ale jednocześnie objęła mnie rękoma za szyje.

- Gdybyś poprosiła nawet bym nie ruszył palcem. Nie chcę stracić formy. To zupełnie jak bieganie z workiem piasku po schodach.

Tylko, że worek z piaskiem nie szczypie cię w takich momentach w ucho.

- Jesteś zupełnie pozbawiony taktu, panie Uchiha. Ciekawe czy jak będziesz żonę przenosił przez próg też będziesz ją porównywał do worka – rzuciła kąśliwie.

- Jakoś nie widzę powodu, czemu miałoby cię to martwić.

- W sumie racja – odpowiedziała beznamiętnie.

Resztę drogi pokonaliśmy w milczeniu. W końcu dotarłem do drzwi naszego pokoju. Postawiłem ją przed nimi. Blade światło księżyca oświetlało jej jasną twarz. Wydawała mi się dziwnie zmieniona, jakby zagościł na niej smutek, ale to raczej objaw zmęczenia.

- Nie wchodzisz? – Raczej stwierdziła niż spytała.

- Za chwilę. Mam coś do załatwienia.

- Zatem dobranoc.

Zniknęła za ciężkimi drzwiami. W samą porę, bo po dziedzińcu przemknął właśnie cień. Smukła postać w krwistoczerwonej szacie. Mei Chu…

_Słyszę jego kroki, gdy pośpiesznie odchodzi. Nie zamierzam za nim iść. Wiem, że nie zrobi żadnej głupoty. W przeciwieństwie do mnie nie trzeba przypominać mu o priorytetach. Kieruję się do swojego pokoju. W półmroku odszukuję nocną szatę i od razu zamieniam ją miejscami z ręcznikiem. Rozczesuję włosy. I padam na łóżko. _

_- Soshi i Hien już tu dzisiaj nie wrócą… Sasuke gdzieś poszedł… Jesteś sama, Sakura, wykorzystaj to żeby się przespać. _

_Nocny chłód wpływa przez otwarte okno. Budzi mnie jakiś szmer. Nad sobą widzę twarz Sasuke. Wydaje mi się taka jakaś odmieniona jakby nie należała do niego. Twarz osoby stęsknionej za drugim człowiekiem._

_- Sa…_

_Zatyka mi dłonią usta. Jego onyksowe oczy hipnotyzują mnie i każą mi patrzeć gdzieś w okno. Zauważam delikatny ruch z prawej strony. Ninja, przemyka mi przez myśl. Wynajęli jakiegoś shnobi? Nie mogę tego stwierdzić tak od razu, ale jedno jest pewne, jesteśmy obserwowani. To akurat mnie nie dziwi. Wiedziałam, że nasz udział w Turnieju budził od początku zastrzeżenia. Bardziej dziwne jest to, co w tym momencie robi Uchiha. Czemu do cholery mnie przytula? Nie mówcie mi, że się upił?! Nie, zaraz, nie czuć od niego alkoholu. Wie, że jesteśmy obserwowani, musi wiedzieć! Sam mi przecież to pokazał. Jego usta kryją się w moich rozpuszczonych włosach i wtedy słyszę jego szept. _

_- Tylko sobie nie myśl. Chyba już wiem, co to za „powód", o którym mówiła Yuki._

_- I on Ci się każe do mnie kleić – odpowiadam, bo cała sytuacja wygląda, co najmniej jednoznacznie, jednocześnie podejmuję grę obejmując go rękoma._

_- Cóż jakby nie patrzeć to tak. Obawiam się również, że korzystne jest dla nas utwierdzić ich w przekonaniu, że ów powód jest tym, który zadecydował o naszym udziale w Turnieju._

_Oczywiście to normalna strategia, podsuwa się fałszywy trop, żeby odwrócić uwagę od prawdziwego. Tylko, co to do licha ma wspólnego z tym, co właśnie się dzieje. Trwamy w tym uścisku przez jakiś czas. Czuję ciepło bijące od jego skóry. Kto by pomyślał, że ten zimny człowiek emanuje taką temperaturą? _

_- Sakura?_

_- Słucham?_

_- Myślę że już czas na finał przedstawienia. Rano Ci wyjaśnię jak nadarzy się okazja, więc się za bardzo nie bulwersuj i wczuj trochę w rolę…_

_Odsuwa mnie delikatnie od siebie. Dłonią delikatnie ujmuje mój podbródek. Przez chwilę, która zdaje się trwać nieskończenie długo oczy czarne jak turmalin, błądzą po mojej twarzy. Jego usta zbliżają się do mnie niebezpiecznie by zatrzymać się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od moich. W jego oczach dostrzegam pewnego rodzaju rozbawienie i jakieś tajemnicze błyski. Coś na kształt wyzwania. Po raz kolejny tej nocy daję się wciągnąć w tę grę. Sama pokonuję pozostałą drogę do jego ust i pieczętuję je pocałunkiem._

Pocałunek był taki, jaki miał być. Delikatny niemal płochliwy, pocałunek kochanków obawiających się przyłapania. Niemogących pozwolić sobie na żadną inną czułość. Był też jednocześnie niespodziewanie słodki. Czy tak smakuje Sakura?

W każdym razie dziewczyna załapała, o co mi chodzi. Gorzej, że jeśli nie znajdę sposobności żeby się z tego jutro wytłumaczyć może się skończyć na brutalnym pobiciu…

Przedstawienie skończyło się. Delikatnie odsunąłem ją od siebie, kątem oka obserwując jednocześnie złowrogi cień za oknem. Bez słów, bez szeptów opuściłem pokój mojej Katri. Sakura odprowadziła mnie stęsknionym spojrzeniem, w którym jednak dostrzegłem ostrzeżenie. Powoli zamknąłem drzwi i udałem się do swojej kwatery. Musiałem przemyśleć kilka spraw, a noc nie trwała przecież wiecznie.

Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że kobieca zazdrość może być tak pomocna. Kiedy znalazłem się u siebie, wyszperałem z kieszeni krótki liścik od Lisicy, ten sam, który doręczono mi dziś rano.

„O północy w ogrodzie. Przyjdź albo wyjawię twój sekret." – tak brzmiał napis na papierze. Domyślałem się, że to jakiś rodzaj prowokacji jednak na wszelki wypadek należało to sprawdzić i w razie czego pozbyć się zagrożenia po cichu. Nie zamierzałem mieszać w to Sakury. Powinna skoncentrować się na walkach. Mimo iż odkryłem już gdzie przechowywana jest Orchidea to o wiele lepiej i mniej kłopotliwie byłoby zdobyć ją w uczciwym pojedynku niż przekradać się korytarzem, który broniło 25 ludzi uzbrojonych po zęby. Do komnaty ze skarbem prowadziło wąskie, proste przejście. Jak zdołałem stwierdzić w oparciu o klika moich „wężowych" misji dywersyjnych w tym ostatniej dzisiejszego wieczoru podczas pierwszej walki Pań Wachlarzy, było jedyną drogą prowadzącą do skarbca. Hol miał długość około 10 metrów, na której w równych odstępach po obu stronach rozstawiono zbrojnych strażników. Prześliźniecie się niezauważenie przez ten ludzki mur było praktycznie niemożliwe. Wystarczy, aby choć jeden podniósł alarm, a miałbym na głowie całe wojsko chana stacjonujące w mieście. Dlatego też tak liczyłem na to, iż uda się nam zdobyć klejnot podczas normalnych rozgrywek.

Tego, że to Mei Chu wysłała mi wiadomość domyślałem się od początku. Dziewczyna zaczynała mi już poważnie działać na nerwy. Kobieta powinna wiedzieć, kiedy wzbudza zainteresowanie u faceta, a kiedy po prostu nie. Ta jednak chyba miał zbyt wygórowane mniemanie o sobie, bo za nic nie chciała sobie odpuścić. W każdym razie delikatnie ją ostrzegłem, żeby jej przez myśl nie przeszło nastawanie na życie mojej Pani Wachlarzy, bo nie skończy się to dla niej za dobrze. Zwłaszcza, że Soshi i Hien zdobyły kilka ciekawych informacji na jej temat, które mogłem wykorzystać jako argumenty (na przykład dziwnym trafem Katria uważana za jej największą konkurencję, rozchorowała się nagle po 2 dniach od wizyty Lisicy). Nie zamierzałem bawić się dłużej w jej gierki. Wycofywałem się już do pałacu, kiedy usłyszałem:

- Jednak to prawda…

- Prawda?

- Że ty i ta twoja Katria…

Zatrzymałem się. Gdyż już po raz drugi dziś wpadło mi w ucho stwierdzenie „on i jego Katria".

- Co zamierzasz powiedzieć Pani Mei Chu?

Dziewczyna pomyślała, że ugodziła w czuły punkt. Zbliżyła się do mnie.

- Nie udawaj głupiego. Sprawdziłam was. Wiem wszystko!

- „Wszystko" to pojęcia bardzo abstrakcyjne i rozległe, Pani – odpowiedziałem.

Zaśmiała się, a mnie aż ciarki przeszły po plecach od tego śmiechu tyle w nim było jadu.

- Przedstawię Ci, zatem moje „wszystko" Sasuke Uchiha, a może raczej Sasuke Kurosami.

Zmarszczyłem brwi. Co jak co, ale nazwiska swojego nie zmieniłem, z rozkazu Tsunade zresztą. Nie do końca rozumiałem, czemu kazała mi pozostawić jakby nie patrzeć słynne w Kraju Ognia nazwisko shnobi, wysyłając mnie i Sakurę w tego typu misję. Katria przyglądała mi się przenikliwym spojrzeniem, widać znajdując w mojej minie potwierdzenie własnych przypuszczeń. Zamierzałem dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tym „wszystkim".

- I to wszystko? – Spytałem prowokująco. – Po to ganiasz mnie po nocach?

Odwróciłem się ponownie na pięcie czekając aż posunie się dalej. I nie pomyliłem się w przypuszczeniach:

- Wiem o wiele więcej niż ci się wydaje. O umowie z władcą Kraju Ognia i o twojej osobistej nagrodzie, jeśli uda Wam się zdobyć Orchideę.

Moje milczenie tylko zachęcało ja do mówienia. Bogowie, co za naiwna kobieta.

- Czy naprawdę wydawało Ci się ze zdołacie to ukryć? Może przed nimi tak, ale ja mam swoje źródła.

O tak i większość z nich ma początek w twoim łóżku jak sądzę, pomyślałem złośliwe.

- Nie widzę nic dziwnego w tym, że nagrodzą mnie, jeśli mojej Katri uda się zdobyć tak pożądaną przez mojego Pana nagrodę. To chyba naturalne – zakpiłem.

- Może tak, może i nie. Tylko twoją nagrodą jest ta dziewczyna, nieprawdaż? - Widząc moją zbaraniałą szczerze minę, roześmiała się. – O tak, ta Twoja Sakura. Słodka, mała zakładniczka, która miała stać się kolejną przekąską dla tego waszego władcy. I wasal jego wysokości, wierny żołnierz w jego armii, który jej pragnie bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, a nie może jej nawet dotknąć. Jakie to smutne… Na Twoje szczęście jego wysokość ma teraz inną zabawkę i to jej zachcianki spełnia. Ale dziewczyna chce coś, co jest nieosiągalne i nawet ten spasiony gbur nie jest na tyle głupi by wywołać wojnę dla zachcianek jakiejś spódniczki.

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. W końcu zrozumiałem, o co chodziło Hokage. Tsunade ty podstępne babsko… Mei Chu kontynuowała swoje opowieść:

- Jedyny sposób to zdobyć nagrodę legalnie i w pełni oficjalnie. Taka okazja może się więcej nie powtórzyć. Proponujesz, zatem Władcy układ, wiedząc, że panna Sakura zna Taniec Katri. Swoja drogą, kto by pomyślał, że uczennica Kutetsu zabłąka się do Kraju Ognia? Zdobędziecie Orchideę, a w zamian on odda Ci dziewczynę i wszyscy będą szczęśliwi. Misja szalona, szanse powodzenia nikłe, ale przecież zawsze to jakaś nadzieja.

- Zadziwiasz mnie Pani. Rzeczywiście dużo wiesz., ale…

- …ale?

- Nie rozumiem jak mogłabyś mi zaszkodzić tą wiedzą? Sakura jest panną, nawet, jeśli na swój sposób jest „zakładniczką i stanowi własność mojego Pana" nie ma przeszkód by brała udział w Turnieju. A jej uczucia, moje uczucia nie mają tu nic do rzeczy…

Mei Chu ponownie wybuchła śmiechem, który dziwnie szpecił jej piękną twarz.

- Co niektórym możnym może się nie spodobać, że twoja panna nie jest do wzięcia, nie sadzisz? Jakby nie patrzeć to całkiem ładna dziewczyna.

Zmarszczyłem brwi.

- Sakura póki co stanowi własność Kraju Ognia, zatem każde „oświadczyny" muszą być skierowane do Seniora. A on nie wyda zgody. Co do samozwańczych amantów, to sam się nimi zajmę… - ściszyłem złowrogo głos.

- Całkiem logiczne podejście, ale ma jeden defekt.

- Mianowicie? – Spytałem szczerze zainteresowany.

- Powiedzmy, że twoją dziewczyną zainteresuje się Chan. Powiedzmy, iż na tyle przypadnie mu do gustu, że postanowi ją zatrzymać. Skoro twój Dono chce mieć Orchidee to mu ją da, za dziewczynę. A nagrodę po prostu zmieni.

Nie jest taka głupia jak myślałem, przyznałem w duchu. Ta mała intrygantka całkiem dobrze zna się na polityce. Przywołałem na twarz niebezpieczny grymas. Mei Chu zmrużyła oczy.

- Już późno Sasuke-san. Jutro, a raczej dziś pierwszy półfinał. Dobranoc – to powiedziawszy obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła.

-Mei Chu jeśli tylko ruszysz palcem to…

- O to się nie martw. Aż tak daleko nie sięgają moje wpływy. Chociaż kto wie jak ułożą się gwiazdy. Los bywa przewrotny prawda…

Przez chwilę stałem w bezruchu starając się przeanalizować wszystko jeszcze raz.

Gdzieś z boku doszedł mnie stłumiony oddech. Znów jesteśmy obserwowani. Wygląda na to, że cały pałac już wie o wiadomych pogłoskach i teraz wszyscy łapią jakąś sensacje. Z drugiej strony była to wiadomość zbyt nieoficjalna i na dobrą sprawę nikt przecież nie mógł powiedzieć Katri, kogo ma kochać ani jej tego zakazać. Póki dziewczyna nie była formalnie związana z jakimś mężczyzną mogła uczestniczyć w Turnieju. Brano w nim zresztą udział z głupszych powodów.

Utrzymanie tej wersji było, więc całkiem na rękę, gdyż dawało fałszywy trop i kierowało uwagę obserwujących w inną stronę. Co innego nieszczęśliwi kochankowie, a co innego ninja z misją kradzieży, nasłani przez obce mocarstwo. W drodze do pokoju obmyśliłem szybki zarys planu. Liczyłem na to, że będziemy obserwowani i na szczęście było tak jak przewidywałem. Chanem póki, co się nie przejmowałem. Nie zauważyłem by jakoś szczególnie zwracał uwagę na Sakurę.

Akcja przebiegła planowo i bez zakłóceń, Haruno się spisała. Szpieg musiał być zadowolony. Pewnie pomyślał, że moja rozmowa z Mei Chu ożywiła tak skrzętnie ukrywane uczucia i korzystając z nieobecności służących spróbuje, choć trochę nasycić się bliskością ukochanej kobiety zwłaszcza, że zawisło nad nami widmo niewidzialnej groźby.

Spaliłem liścik w ogniu świecy, po czym ją zgasiłem i ułożyłem się do snu.

- Boże, Naruto mnie chyba zabije jak się dowie – zdążyłem jeszcze powiedzieć do samego siebie nim w końcu zasnąłem.

_Obudziło mnie jaskrawe, poranne słońce nagrzewające już powietrze w pokoju. Chaotyczne myśli przewijały się w mojej głowie. Co się wczoraj stało, co to za dziwny sen? Sasuke, który nagle przychodzi do mojego pokoju, który mnie całuję…_

_Potrząsnęłam rozczochraną głową. To sen. To tylko głupi sen._

_Drzwi się otworzyły się:_

_- Dzień dobry Sakura-san –przywitała mnie wesoło Hien. – Czas na kąpiel, a potem śniadanie. Mamy piękny poranek. Udało się nam zdobyć kilka ciekawych informacji._

_Pozwoliłam się zaprowadzić za rękę jak dziecko do pokoju wspólnego. Przy drewnianym stoliku, sącząc brunatny napój siedział Sasuke. _

_- Dzień dobry, Pani – przywitał mnie z cynicznym uśmiechem i to wystarczyło, już wiedziałam, że wszystko, co wydarzyło się w nocy było prawdą…Nie wymieniliśmy ze sobą jednak ani słowa więcej, gdyż roześmiane bliźniaczki pociągnęły mnie już do łaźni. _

_Zanurzyłam się w wodzie po szyję, ale najchętniej zanurzyłabym się tak żeby zniknąć całkowicie pod powierzchnia wody. Starałam się wszystko jeszcze raz przemyśleć. Dobra, Sasuke coś odkrył. To odkrycie każe zachowywać mu się cokolwiek dla niego irracjonalnie i tym samym okazywać mi czułości godne zakochanego Don Juana. Powiedział, że wyjawi mi powód swojego zachowania rano o ile dobrze pamiętam. Zatem zanim go zabiję to dam mu szansę żeby to zrobił. _

_Pocałunek…_

_Jaki był ten pocałunek, czy coś, co dwie osoby udają można w ogóle tak nazwać?_

_- Sakura-san, co się stało? Wydajesz się przygnębiona – głos Hien wyrwał mnie z zadumy._

_- Nic. Miałam dziś bardzo nierealny sen._

_- Zatem nie ma się czym przejmować – odpowiedziała ze śmiechem Soshi, która pojawiła się nie wiadomo skąd obok siostry._

_- Cóż zapewne masz rację – przyznałam._

_- Sakura-san – powitał mnie dźwięczny głos Yuki. Była w towarzystwie dwóch kobiet, które musiały pełnić rolę taką samą jak moje bliźniaczki. Były jednak o wiele starsze i zdecydowanie traktowały swoją Katrie z większą rezerwą. W każdym razie nie wydawały się tak spoufalone jak te moje dwie wariatki._

_- Witaj Yuki. Dziś twoja walka z Mei Chu jak samopoczucie?_

_- Nie narzekam, choć z pewnością jest jak do tej pory przeciwniczką, z którą najbardziej muszę się liczyć._

_Cóż jakby nie patrzeć miała rację. Co by nie mówić o tej harpii to, jeśli chodzi o władanie ogniem znała się na tym doskonale._

_- Sakura-san, ja zamierzam wygrać ten pojedynek._

_Przyjrzałam się jej. Niezwykłe szafirowe oczy przepełniało takie zawzięcie i determinacja, że nie miałam wątpliwości, że mówi prawdę._

_- Yuki, dlaczego walczysz? Czego tak naprawdę chcesz?_

_Dziewczyna przyglądała mi się badawczo, po czym nachyliła się i szeptem słyszalnym tylko dla mnie powiedziała:_

_- Zemsty._

_Nie powiem żeby mnie to zaskoczyło, przypuszczałam, że jej powód uczestniczenia w tym wszystkim zasadniczo różni się od innych._

_- Yuki, przejdźmy się._

_Bliźniaczki i garderobiane młodziutkiej Katri od razu się poruszyły._

_- Same – dodałam wyraźnie. _

_Przemierzałyśmy zielone alejki w ciszy. W końcu powiedziałam._

_- Chcesz pomścić matkę, prawda?_

_- Tak – odpowiedziała cicho._

_- I żeby tego dokonać zamierzasz wygrać turniej?_

_- Upokorzono ją, wygnano – jej głos nabrał na ostrości. – Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak bardzo cierpiała odsunięta od tego wszystkiego, co się jej przecież prawnie należało. Usychała jak kwiat pozbawiony słońca płacąc za to, że zawierzyła miłości. Ja jestem owocem jej upodlenia, a jednak nigdy nie powiedziała mi złego słowa. Była mi troskliwą i kochającą matką, chociaż to ja byłam powodem, przez który musiała opuścić dwór…_

_- Yuki, wiesz, kto jest twoim ojcem?_

_- Nie i zapewne nigdy się tego nie dowiem. Nie obchodzi mnie to zresztą. Co to za ojciec, który pozwala by jego własne dziecko nie znało nawet jego twarzy?!_

_Znów zapanowało między nami milczenie. Pomyślałam jak smutne musiała wieść życie ta dziewczyna uwięziona pomiędzy niespełnionymi marzeniami matki._

_- Wiesz Sakura-san, dziś rano złożono mi propozycję małżeństwa. Jeśli wygram pojedynek z Mei Chu lord Gelfard mnie poślubi. _

_- To dobra propozycja, ale czy tego pragniesz? Wyjść za mąż bez miłości?_

_Nasze oczy się spotkały. Jej spojrzenie było chłodne i smutne, tak nie powinna patrzeć młoda dziewczyna._

_- Ja nie wierzę w miłość, Sakura-san. W świecie Katri nie ma miejsca na uczucia. Tutaj jak zauważyłaś rządzą intrygi i układy. Jeśli się pokocha wszystko się traci…_

_Świat Katri tak bardzo przypominał świat shnobi. Tam również nie było miejsca na uczucia. Przynajmniej tak nam zawsze mówiono. Tylko, że człowiek nie może się tego wszystkiego tak po prostu wyzbyć…_

_- Yuki, ja nie zamierzam przegrać._

_- Wiem, dlatego to właśnie z tobą chciałbym się zmierzyć w ostatnim pojedynku. Nie przegraj swojej walki, bo i ja nie przegram._

Kiedy Soshi i Hien zniknęły z naczyniami, w końcu objaśniłem Sakurze wszystko, co odkryłem. Nie mniej jej marsowa mina nie zapowiadała, że jest zadowolona z rozwoju sytuacji.

- Rozumiem zatem, że będziemy trzymać się tej wersji.

- Tak. Choć nie martw się, jako że jesteśmy, gdzie jesteśmy i że raczej nie obnosimy się za bardzo z tym, co nas łączy nie będę cię napadła na każdym kroku.

Boleśnie szturchnęła mnie w ramię.

- Ciebie to ewidentnie bawi. Jesteś okropny!

- Tak, tak, ale nie zapominaj, że za to mnie przecież „kochasz" – złapałem jej rękę zamachującą się by zadać mi kolejnego kuksańca i złożyłem na jej dłoń pocałunek – Pani…

Zaczynałem czerpać pewnego rodzaju przyjemność obserwując jej zagniewaną twarz. Czas bardzo nas odmienił i ją i mnie. Dawniej nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu bym ją obejmował czy coś. Dziś prycha niczym kotka, gotowa za każdy nierozważny ruch wbić mi pazury prosto w serce. Puściłem jej rękę, gdyż na korytarzu rozległy się szmery i śmiechy. To Soshi i Hien wracały. Jeśli ten cały mój związek z Sakurą miał wyglądać autentycznie to nie powinniśmy zbytnio się z tym obnosić, gdyż mogłoby to wywołać odwrotny skutek niż zamierzałem osiągnąć.

Jadeitowe oczy Sakury spoglądały gdzieś w dal za okno. Znów wydawała się tak odległa. Wróciłem myślami do mojej ostatniej rozmowy z Cerio i do tego, co mi wtedy powiedział. Zastanawiałem się czy kiedykolwiek przyjmę to wszystko do wiadomości. Jakoś nie potrafiłem w to uwierzyć. Z drugiej strony Haruno wrócił taka odmieniona…

Drzwi otwarły się gwałtownie, a w progu stał bogato odziany dworzanin. Skłonił się jednak nie na tyle nisko by uznać nasze pozycje w hierarchii za wyższe od jego.

- Sakura-san, Sasuke-san.

- Panie – Haruno delikatnie skinęła głową.

- Mój pan przesyła Ci Pani zaproszenie – powiedział podając zapieczętowany liścik Sakurze. Ta wdzięcznie odebrała i zerwała pieczęć, która podniosła mi ciśnienie. Szybko przeczytała wiadomość, po czym z czarującym uśmiechem powiedziała:

- Przekaż jego wysokości, że to dla mnie zaszczyt i z przyjemnością przyjmuję zaproszenie.

- Będzie jak każesz, Pani – powiedział i zniknął równie szybko jak się pojawił.

- Soshi, Hien nie wiem jak to zrobicie, ale dziś wieczorem musicie przejść same siebie.

- Sakura-san?

- Dziś wieczorem walkę Katri będę oglądać u boku Chana…


	15. Układ

Rozdział 14 Rozdział 14

**Układ**

Bliźniaczki nanosiły ostatnie poprawki do ubioru Sakury. Kiedy Soshi poprawiała ułożenie szaty, Hien zajęła się jej włosami wplatając w nie drobne kwiaty pachnącego jaśminu. Ujmując delikatnie każdy kosmyk, tworzyła fantazyjnego koczka. Białe kwiaty otoczyły go niczym korona.

- Nie rozumiem, Pani, czemu obcięłaś takie włosy? – Marudziła Hien. – Taka strata… o ile bardziej kunsztowne fryzury można by ułożyć gdyby były dłuższe…

Sakura przymknęła powieki, jakby odsuwając od siebie jakieś nieprzyjemne wspomnienia:

- Tak jest po prostu wygodniej… Krótkie włosy są bardziej praktyczne. Zresztą nie narzekaj, że są aż tak krótkie. Siedzisz już z godzinę nad tym. Nie chcę nawet myśleć, o której bym musiała wstawać, żebyś mnie zdążyła uczesać gdybym miała włosy jak Yuki…

- Słyszałaś Soshi? – Prychnęła Hien.

- Tak, praktyczna Katria, tego jeszcze nie było – zachichotała jej siostra.

Stałem pod ścianą i przyglądałem się tym zabiegom. W końcu bliźniaczki skończyły „dręczenie" Haruno i odsunęły się dając jej znać, że może wstać i zademonstrować mi w całej okazałości efekt ich pracy.

Przyznaję, że dziewczyny wzięły sobie do serca słowa swojej Pani Wachlarzy. Ubrały Sakurę w czarną jedwabną szatę z delikatnym haftem kwiatów jaśminu, tą samą, w której po raz pierwszy obserwowała walkę Katri. Na wyraźne zresztą polecenie samej zainteresowanej, lecz tym razem zmieniły nieznacznie dodatki, co dało odemienne wrażenie. Powiedzieć by można, że to zupełnie inny strój. Czarny, delikatnie połyskujący materiał rozświetlono perłową szarfą doskonale podkreślającą zgrabną talię Haruno. Tym razem każda fałdka materiału miała swoje miejsce, co sprawiało, że wyglądała zdecydowanie bardziej dostojnie i formalnie. O ile wcześniej stwarzała wrażenie wyrwanej ze snu, tajemniczej i jakby nierealnej, teraz nadano jej wygląd godny królowej – poważny, majestatyczny, budzący w patrzącym poczucie, że ma przed sobą swą Panią. Panią Wachlarzy.

Włosy tym razem pozbawiono ich swobody i ujarzmiono w kok, ale to tylko jeszcze bardziej podkreśliło ładny kształt jej twarzy i pewnego rodzaju majestat, jaki teraz od niej bił. Z drugiej strony Sakura nie była przecież jakąś wyjątkową pięknością. Jej głównym atutem były jasne włosy i porcelanowa cera tak rzadka w tej części świata. No i oczywiście oczy. Hien podkreśliła ich hipnotyzujący, jadeitowy kolor tak, że teraz jej spojrzenie przyciągało uwagę bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Długie, czarne rzęsy niczym zamszowe zasłony otaczały szmaragdowe tęczówki spoglądające ze spokojem w moją stronę. Znów ogarnęło mnie to dziwne uczucie jakby to spojrzenie przenikało do mojej duszy. Zganiłem się w myślach. Kiedy zmiękłem tak bardzo, że roztkliwiam się na widok kobiecych oczu?

- I? – Spytała dziewczyna.

To tylko moje złudzenie czy wyczułem w jej głosie ni to zadziorność, ni to satysfakcję? Doskonale wiedziała, że może sobie na to pozwolić. Soshi i Hien uwydatniły wszystko, co było skrywane w osadzie, na co kunochi nie mogła sobie pozwolić. Zwiewne, kolorowe, niezwykle kobiece szaty zamiast wygodnych nierzucających się w oczy ubrań zapewniających swobodę ruchów, uwypuklały wszystkie atuty jej ciała. Kwiaty nadające delikatności wizerunkowi, perfumy, które przyprawiały swym zapachem o zawrót głowy, podkreślający odcień oczu makijaż wszystko to służyło teraz za broń Haruno. I trzeba jej było przyznać, że jest całkiem dobrze wyposażona w ten arsenał.

- Dobrze – odparłem tak po prostu, nie zamierzałem karmić jej kobiecej próżności. Zresztą nie było takiej potrzeby. Sakura doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, jakie wrażenie robi. To też się w niej zmieniło w czasie jej pobytu poza osadą. Z niepozornej, pełnej kompleksów dziewczyny przeobraziła się w świadomą swych walorów kobietę. Pewną siebie, dumną i intrygującą. Dawniej płonęła rumieńcem przy każdym rzuconym jej spojrzeniu, dziś sama sprawia wzrokiem, że krew pod skóra zaczyna palić od samego jej wejrzenia.

- Jak zwykle nie szczędzisz mi komplementów, mój Gardianie – powiedziała ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

- Do twych usług, moja Pani – skłoniłem się teatralnie posyłając jej wymowne spojrzenie.

Bliźniaczki spojrzały po sobie i westchnęły jednocześnie. Nie zdążyły jednak skomentować niczego, bo rozległo się pukanie.

- Wejść – powiedziałem.

W drzwiach ukazała się okrągła twarz posłańca. Skłonił się nisko.

- Pani, Chan oczekuje.

Sakura ruszyła za znikającą w progu sylwetą dworzanina. Chciałem ruszyć za nią, ale Hien mnie powstrzymała.

- Nie możesz Sasuke-san. Tylko Katrie, nikt poza nimi.

Syknąłem przez zęby. Coraz mniej mi się podobało to całe „zaproszenie". Co prawda bliźniaczki wyjaśniły, że to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy władca zaprasza do siebie Katrię, której walki wydały mu się interesujące. Przeważnie w ten sposób typował swoją liderkę i wprowadzał nowy element gry do świata możnych – mianowicie hazard.

Wiadomo było, bowiem że każda z Pań Wachlarzy ma swojego sponsora. Kosztowne stroje, klejnoty, ozdoby i kwiaty oraz służbę trzeba było czymś przecież opłacać. Jeśli możny dobrze wybrał sobie podopieczną wszystkie koszty związane z wyposażeniem dziewczyny zwracały mu się dziesięciokrotnie, a niekiedy i jeszcze bardziej.

- Zastanawiające jest jednak to, iż nie tylko Sakura-san została zaproszona w tym roku przez Chana – powiedziała Soshi, kiedy schodziliśmy już po schodach.

Jej słowa przyprawiły mnie o dziwne mdławe uczucie, jakbym jadł coś obślizgłego, co muszę przełknąć, choć wiem, że jest ohydne. Już dawno przestałem wierzyć w przypadki i zbiegi okoliczności. Bycie ninja wymagało, by widzieć to, co jest ukryte. Szukać prawdy pod przykrywką niepozornych zdarzeń.

- Kto jeszcze dostąpił tego zaszczytu? – Starałem się nadąć swojemu głosowi ton zaciekawienia, choć tak naprawdę czułem, że zimny pot zaczyna gromadzić mi się na plecach.

Czarnooka Hien przystanęła i wdrapawszy się na place szepnęła mi cicho do ucha:

- Yuki…

_Prowadzono mnie wąskimi korytarzami, obstawionymi żołnierzami o tępych, naznaczonych bliznami twarzach. Ich wzrok przyprawiał mnie o nieprzyjemne dreszcze, ale nie dałam po sobie tego poznać. W końcu stanieliśmy przed ciężkimi dębowymi drzwiami. Dworzanin zapukał trzykrotnie i po chwili ukazała się twarz, którą kojarzyłam tylko z widzenia. Wysoki mężczyzna, na oko dwudziestopięcioletni, ale całkowicie pozbawiony zarostu, co było rzadkie w tych stronach. Jego cera była równie smagła, co u reszty służby Chana jednak jasne włosy i oczy w kolorze bezkresnego nieba, które nie były skośne sugerowały, że człowiek ten mimo wysokiej pozycji nie był rodowitym mieszkańcem tych ziem. Zmierzł mnie chłodnym wzrokiem, po czym powiedział kłaniając się dwornie:_

_- Pani, jego wysokość oczekuje…_

_Zdziwiło mnie trochę, że tytułuje Chana jak króla, z drugiej jednak strony władca wschodnich stepów był panem absolutnym na tych ziemiach, więc tytuł ten jak najbardziej był mu należy. Postanowiłam w przyszłości iść za jego przykładem._

_Miałam nadzieję, że udało mi się stłumić na twarzy wyraz zdziwienia i po części przerażenia, gdy dostrzegłam, że za drzwiami nie widzę twarzy żadnego z możnych, których widziałam na tarasie u boku Chana na turnieju. Prócz owego młodego mężczyzny o nieprzeniknionych oczach całe pomieszczenie było puste. Przynajmniej w sensie osobowym. _

_- Chan zaraz przyjdzie, proszę rozgość się, Pani – powiedział wskazując mi na dwa fotele ustawione przed wielkimi, przestronnymi oknami. Posłałam mu uśmiech i zajęłam skromniejsze miejsce. Widok był naprawdę dobry, mogłam bez problemu obserwować poczynania na arenie, które zaraz miały się rozpocząć. W międzyczasie rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. Nie musiałam tego ukrywać. Wszystkie ściany przyozdobiono gobelinami przedstawiającymi polowania czy dzikie stepy. Więc korzystając z okazji podziwiałam misterną robotę tkaczek._

_Do pokoju prowadziły też drugie drzwi znajdujące się naprzeciw tych, którymi sama weszłam. Dobiegały z nich podniecone głosy i śmiechy. Domyśliłam się, że prowadzą one na taras widokowy, z którego możni i Chan oglądali walki Pań Wachlarzy. Wrzawa za oknem ogłosiła, że walka pomiędzy Yuki, a Mei Chu właśnie się rozpoczęła. _

_Na arenie stały naprzeciw siebie dwie Katrie. Ubrana w swój ukochany krwisty kolor Harpia miała przywołanego u swej nogi ognistego kocura. Nawet z tej odległości czułam chakrę, która zbierała się wokół jej wachlarzy. Była gwałtowna, silna i przesycona jadem…_

Yuki wyglądała tak niepozornie z tym swoim ptaszkiem na ramieniu wobec ogromu chakry, jaki wypływał z jej przeciwniczki. Wiedziałem jednak, że to tylko gra. Mei Chu posiadała ogromny zapas energii jednak to Yuki była mistrzynią, jeśli idzie o jej efektywne wykorzystanie. Widać było, że wie, z kim ma do czynienia i nie zamierza marnować siły na durne demonstracje siły.

Mistrzyni dała znać i wachlarze rozwarły skrzydła. Zdobiona rysunkiem płomieni czerwona broń Lisicy, aż iskrzyła od zgromadzonej chakry. Wachlarze Yuki różniły się znacząco od tych, których używała do tej pory. Na pewno były starsze niż sama Katria. To dało się poznać po wyblakłym, ale nadal przykuwającym wzrok wzorze na materiale. Nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby należały do jej matki. Sentymentalne przywiązanie i wiara, że pamiątka po rodzicielce przyniesie zwycięstwo była przecież tak powszechna wśród młodych dziewczyn. Nie raz zastanawiałem się skąd brało się to naiwne przekonanie, że rzeczy obdarzone afektem mają własną duszę i że siła tej duszy uwalnia się podczas walki z najgorszym wrogiem. Przeciwniczki przez chwilę mierzyły się wzrokiem jakby tocząc najpierw walkę w swoich umysłach, a potem tańczące błękitne ptaki rozpostarły swoje skrzydła i nastąpił pierwszy atak...

_Drzwi skrzypnęły i pojawił się w nich ten, na którego rozkaz wszyscy zebrali się w tym zapomnianym mieście wśród stepów. Mimo upalnego lata ubrany w skórzany kubrak zdobiony srebrnymi wilkami. Wstałam i skłoniłam się nisko:_

_- Panie..._

_Chan uśmiechnął się pod nosem i dał mi znak ręką bym zajęła z powrotem swoje miejsce, sam zaś__usiadł obok. Mężczyzna, który mnie przywitał, stał obok tuż za nami. Nie sposób było nie zauważyć, że przy jego pasie spał w pochwie flamberg o zakrzywionym ostrzu w każdej chwili gotowy ściąć mi głowę, jeśli zachowam się, co najmniej podejrzanie. Miałam to na uwadze. _

_Przez chwilę trwaliśmy w tej ciszy przyglądając się walce. Nie sposób było ocenić, która z dziewczyn ma przewagę, gdyż jak do tej pory wydawały się bardziej badać wzajemne umiejętności niż toczyć prawdziwy pojedynek. Widocznie każda z nich zdawała sobie sprawę, że tym razem najmniejszy błąd będzie przyczyną porażki._

_- Dlaczego tu jesteś, Pani Haruno? – Usłyszałam niski głos o władczym zabarwieniu._

_Obróciłam twarz w stronę mojego rozmówcy i z uśmiechem odpowiedziałam:_

_- By wygrać, Panie._

_Chan spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem, w którym wymownie tkwiła kpina._

_- Czy twoja odpowiedź nie powinna brzmieć raczej „by zdobyć Orchideę"?_

_Wyczułam kontekst i z kamienną twarzą odpowiedziałam:_

_- Czy nie jest to jednoznaczne z wygraniem Turnieju? Taka wszak jest główna nagroda, chyba że… - zrobiłam pauzę – zmieniłeś ją, Panie…_

_- A jeśli powiem, że tak? – Spytał mrużąc groźnie swoje czarne jak węgle, skośne oczy. Teraz przypominały już tylko szparki, przez które można było ujrzeć ogień._

_Posłałam mu uśmiech._

_- Cóż sądzę, że nagroda, którą otrzymam będzie równie wartościowa co diamentowy kwiat, zatem chyba nie jest to żadnym problemem. _

_Mężczyzna już otwarcie nie oglądał walki tylko taksował mnie wzrokiem, jakby szukając najmniejszej oznaki kłamstwa czy wahania w odpowiedzi. Nie było to konieczne zdawałam sobie sprawę, że już wie…_

_- Doprawdy Sakura-san potrafisz być naprawdę ujmująca, nawet kiedy kłamiesz, trzeba Ci to przyznać._

_Roześmiałam się pogodnie. Cóż skoro gra się wydała należało swoją partię doprowadzić do końca z klasą. Przecież jakby nie patrzeć jestem Panią Wachlarzy._

_- Wasza Wysokość jest zbyt łaskawy w swych komplementach._

_Chan uśmiechał się znów tym swoim rysim uśmiechem pokazując rząd wyjątkowo białych zębów. Przez chwilę znów spoglądał w okno obserwując walkę Katri. Potem obrócił twarz w moją stronę._

_- Nie w moim to stylu bawić się w słowne gierki i owijać w bawełnę. Spytam więc wprost: Sakura Haruno czy jesteś shnobi?_

_Zmrużyłam oczy i z szelmowskim uśmiechem odpowiedziałam:_

_- Ależ oczywiście, że jestem…_

Walka przeszła w kolejny etap po tym jak kobiety wybadały się nawzajem i rozpoczęły już konkretne ataki. Mei Chu atakowała ogromną ilością ognistej chakry zdając się jakby wielkością swej siły przytłumić przeciwniczkę. Yuki nie pozostawała dłużna, jej drobne, śmiercionośne ptaki, co rusz przypuszczały ataki na drugą Katrię.

Lisica nie była jednak głupia. Nie dała się złapać w pułapkę z pary. Wszystkie ataki kończyły się pośrodku niezależnie od strony, która atakowała. O tym, kto wygra miało zadecydować to, kto prześliźnie się do wroga, choć i tu nie było jeszcze pewności czy panna nie trzyma czegoś w zanadrzu. Innymi słowy bitwa była zacięta. Mnie jednak bardziej interesowało coś innego.

Spojrzałem na balkon widokowy, z którego potyczki obserwowali możni, ale nie dostrzegłem na nim ani Sakury, ani Chana. Gdzie mogli pójść nie wiedziałem. Co prawda Soshi wyjaśniła mi, że Chan nigdy nie przyprowadza swojej faworyty na werandę, gdyż zbyt często dochodziło wtedy do sporów pomiędzy możnymi wojującymi jak szaleni o względy pięknej dziewczyny. Chan wolał napawać się ich urokiem w odosobnieniu. Jeśli ktoś myśli, że to mnie uspokoiło to jest w błędzie, jeszcze bardziej zaostrzyło to moje podejrzenia, że coś może pójść nie tak. Nie byłem w stanie zlokalizować położenia Haruno, w razie, czego dziewczyna mogła liczyć tylko na siebie. Zastanawiałem się czy nie najwyższy czas iść po diamencik, ale z drugiej strony gdybym nagle zniknął skazałbym dziewczynę na powolną śmierć w męczarniach. Było coś jeszcze, nie wiem czemu, ale ja powoli naprawdę zaczynałem wierzyć, że ona wygra to szaleństwo. Ot tak, po prostu. Odnajdywała się w roli Katri jakby była przygotowywana do tego przez całe życie, a nie przez trzy tygodnie intensywnego treningu i odświeżania podstaw wykutych gdzieś na północy.

Yuki wypuściła dwa ptaki i skierowała je w stronę przeciwniczki tanecznym ruchem wachlarzy. Mei Chu odpowiedziała ogniem nadając mu postać rysi, które rzuciły się by przechwycić ptaki pędzące z ogromną prędkością wprost na nią. Gdy koty starły się sycząc ze skrzydlatymi Chowańcami Yuki, ta kierowała już kolejne wodne stworzenia w stronę swojej przeciwniczki. O wiele większe, a co za tym idzie silniejsze, ale i bardziej toporne do kierowania ogniste rysie, które doznały uszczerbku już pochłaniając dwa poprzednie słowiki zdołały przechwycić tylko jednego z wysłanników Błękitnej. Drugi znajdował się już przy prawym wachlarzu Lisicy. Ta jednak wydawał się nic z tego nie robić, szybkim ruchem wachlarza wskrzesiła płomień, który pojawił się bezkształtnie tuż przed wrogim Chowańcem pochłaniając jego drobną postać całkowicie. Gorąca para uniosła się w niebo. Nie można było dosłyszeć słów, ale po wyrazie twarzy Mei Chu wiedziałem, że rzuca w stronę niebieskookiej dziewczyny jakąś wredną uwagę.

Yuki wydawała się całkowicie pozbawiona emocji lub doskonale trzymała je na wodzy kwitując wszystko delikatnym uśmiechem i odpowiadając coś, co wywołało na twarzy Lisicy brzydki grymas. Widziałem jak podnosi wachlarz i dostrzega na nim drobne pęknięcie. Atak się powiódł i mimo szybkiej reakcji wodny pocisk zdołał naderwać materiał wachlarza.

Mei Chu zacisnęła szczękę. Chyba zrozumiała, że nie może lekceważyć słowików Yuki, nawet, jeśli są niewielkie. Skumulowana i utrzymana poprzez chakrę woda pod wysokim ciśnieniem nie jest tak łatwa do zgaszenia nawet przy pomocy dużego płomienia. Jeśli Yuki uda się jeszcze raz przypuścić atak na wachlarz może być w stanie go rozerwać, a to jak się domyślałem będzie oznaczać koniec walki.

Wątpiłem jednak by udało się to bez problemu. Yuki była zbyt pewna siebie, nieopatrznie skierowała wzrok wrogiej Pani Wachlarzy na naderwaną broń, tym samym zdradzając swojego asa. Mogła pozwolić przeciwniczce myśleć, że jest całkowicie bezpieczna. Że nawet, jeśli słowiki przedostania się tuż pod jej nos zdoła zablokować je swoimi płomieniami. Teraz z pewnością zrobi wszystko by kolejnego ataku nie było.

Z pewnością wkrótce skończy walkę nie dopuszczając, żeby przez przypadek nocny śpiewak przedarł się przez jej linię obrony. Walka trwała już trochę i powoli na twarze kobiet zaczęły wpływać pierwsze oznaki zmęczenia, które jednak obie maskowały spokojnymi uśmiechami. Mei Chu mierzyła przeciwniczkę wzrokiem jakby szukając dziury w jej gardzie o ile tak można nazwać tą pozę. Spodziewałem się, że przypuści jakiś mocny atak starając się wykorzystać cały zasób chakry, ale do walki wysłała tylko swojego ognistego kota…

_Mierzył mnie wzrokiem w milczeniu, jakby przetwarzając w myślach jeszcze raz to co powiedziałam. Z podwórza dochodziła wrzawa. Tłum wiwatem kwitował starcia Katri. Wyjrzałam przez okno. Yuki przypuszczała właśnie kolejną fale ataków. Jej piękne słowiki zataczały łuki i zręcznie omijały pazury ognistych rysi…_

_- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedziałaś Pani – usłyszałam. – Ta odpowiedź może kosztować cię życie. _

_- Byłam szczera zgodnie z Twoim życzeniem, Panie. Nie widzę powodu by to ukrywać._

_Mężczyzna za moim plecami poruszył się nieznacznie. Byłam pewna, że w każdej chwili jest gotowy zrobić użytek ze swojego miecza. Chan wciąż milczał, więc podjęłam dalszą rozmowę zdając sobie sprawę, iż od tego co powiem zależeć będzie czy wyjdę stąd żywa._

_- Jak powiedziałam moim celem jest wygranie turnieju, czyli mam taki cel jak każda z pozostałych uczestniczek. Różni nas tylko to, że ja nie jestem Katrią od urodzenia, ale od bagatela czterech tygodni. Inne Panie Wachlarzy mają swoich sponsorów wśród możnych twego kraju, ja zostałam do tego najęta przez Władce Kraju Ognia. Zapewne doskonale wiesz, Panie, dlaczego feudalny władca tak nagle zapragnął mieć owy klejnot, w którego jesteś posiadaniu. W jego skarbcu nie brak przecież świecidełek wszelkiej maści, a jakimś szczególnym kolekcjonerem, jeśli chodzi o jakość to nigdy nie był._

_Władca stepów podkręcił wąsa uśmiechając się kpiąco._

_- Tak, słyszałem o tej jego młodej metresie. _

_Westchnęłam ostentacyjne._

_- Dokładnie. Dziewczyna zawróciła mu w głowie na tyle, że postanowił zdobyć dla niej ten klejnot. Nie oszukujmy się, wasza wysokość. Władca Kraju Ognia nie jest na tyle głupi by dla spódniczki rozpocząć konflikt zbrojny. W dodatku takiej, którą zmienia co rusz na lepszy model._

_Mężczyzna z tyłu parsknął. Chan uśmiechnął się zjadliwie._

_- Nie jesteś głupia, ale wciąż nie rozumiem do czego ostatecznie zamierzasz, Pani._

_Spojrzałam na niego spod przymrużonych powiek._

_- Trening Pani Wachlarzy wymaga wielu lat intensywnych ćwiczeń, aby przygotować ją do wzięcia udziału w turnieju. Nie można od tak po prostu stać się Katrią. Nie w ciągu zaledwie miesiąca, jaki upłynął od podjęcia przez Lorda decyzji o zdobyciu Orchidei. Powiem więcej, nawet znalezienie tu na rubieżach dziewczyny, której udział zagwarantowałby zwycięstwo, a raczej szanse na nie, wydaje się niemożliwy. Wszystkie bardziej znane i obyte w walce dziewczyny zostały „zaangażowane" już dużo wcześniej. Zatem nasz Don Juan podjął jedyną decyzję, jako mógł podjąć._

_- Mianowicie zwrócił się do Konohy o pomoc – skwitował Chan._

_- Pomoc przy kradzieży Orchidei – kwaśno wycedził młodzieniec za moim plecami, a jego dłoń przesunęła się ku rękojeści miecza._

_- Nie słuchasz mnie, Panie – powiedziałam wzdychając. – Mówiłam przecież, że przybyłam tu żeby wygrać kwiat, a nie go wykraść. _

_- Wróćmy do tematu – powiedział Mongoł._

_- Jak sobie życzysz – rzekłam i delikatnie skłoniłam się. – Konoha jak każda osada przyjmuje zlecenia od każdego, kto odpowiednio za to zapłaci. Jeśli Feudalny Władca składa zamówienie na Katrie, która będzie zdolna zdobyć dla niego Orchideę to osada staje na głowie, aby mu taką dziewczynę dostarczyć. Tym sposobem znalazłam się na turnieju. Ponieważ prawdopodobnie jako jedyna w wiosce spełniam przedstawione przez klienta wymagania. Znam taniec Katri, potrafię panować nad żywiołem i jak widać mam realne szanse na zwycięstwo – słowa, które wypowiadałam w moich własnych uszach brzmiały niezwykle pewnie i nawet trochę arogancko, ale wiedziałam, że musiałam nadać im siłę zdolną przekonać tego człowieka. Kontynuowałam:._

_- Moim zadaniem nie jest rabunek, ale czyste zwycięstwo w tym Turnieju. Ani ja, ani mój towarzysz nie ukrywaliśmy przed Tobą swoich prawdziwych nazwisk, więc zarzut o „wkradaniu" się do miasta możemy sobie darować – łgałam jak ostatnia szelma, ale przecież tylko to mi zostało. Prawda była przecież oczywiście inna i z innych pobudek pozostaliśmy przy swoich prawdziwych tożsamościach. Wszystko było przygotowane pod aferę, którą wymyśliła Tsunade, a którą tak ochoczo połknęła Mei Chu i reszta. Przeczucie mówiło mi jednak, że tragiczna historia o nieszczęśliwej miłości właśnie zakończyła swój żywot. Postanowiłam zatem trzymać się innej wersji. – Nawet, jeśli moje imię nie mówi wam nic, to nazwisko Uchiha chyba samo w sobie jest naprowadzeniem na ninja. _

_Chan spojrzał na mnie badawczo swoimi skośnymi oczami. Dostrzegłam w nich coś na kształt rozbawienia pomieszanego z szacunkiem._

_- Jeśli bym powiedział, że tak nie było musiałbym przyznać, że jesteśmy głupcami. Owszem masz rację tak też było._

_- Dlatego w ramach pomocy otrzymałam te dwie urocze skrytobójczynie, nieprawdaż? – powiedziałam z mam nadzieję, rozbrajającym uśmiechem._

_Chan roześmiał się, a jego głos rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu jak odgłos pioruna wśród skal._

_- Intrygujesz mnie coraz bardziej - powiedział składając ręce. – Wiedziałaś o tym, a mimo to nie skorzystałaś z prawa do wymiany służących._

_- To byłaby głupota. Nie przekonałam się, na jakim poziomie stoją ich umiejętności walki i mam cichą nadzieję, że nie będę zmuszona, żeby to sprawdzić, ale ich__zdolności w doborze stroju i innych powinnościach garderobianych całkowicie mnie satysfakcjonują. Szczerze powiedziawszy wydaje mi się, że nie mogłam trafić lepiej. Za co już teraz składam wyrazy wdzięczności- delikatnie skinęłam głową._

_- Nie zapominaj, że te dwie siedzą teraz przy twoim towarzyszu gotowe w każdej chwili na to, by wbić zatruty sztylet w jego bok na mój sygnał – zamszowy, męski głos dobiegł tuż za mojego ucha._

_- Którego na razie nie ma powodu by wydawać, Gelfardzie - powiedział chłodno Chan._

_Wypowiedziane imię coś mi mówiło, ale dopiero po chwili przypomniałam sobie, że to ten człowiek zaproponował małżeństwo młodziutkiej Yuki. Oż, to będzie mieć faceta z charakterkiem, pomyślałam rozbawiona. Z drugiej strony miał przyjemną twarz i ładne oczy. Już myślałam, że młodziutka Katria trafi na jakiegoś starego dziadka, któremu znudziła się obecna małżonka._

_- I cóż ja ma z tobą zrobić, moja droga? – Spytał mnie władca stepów. Wiedziałam, że mogę być już spokojna. Najgorsze zagrożenie minęło, tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało. _

_- Nic nadzwyczajnego, mój Panie. Po prostu pozwól mi dokończyć turniej. Wygram odjadę z kwiatem, przegram odjadę bez niego._

_Mongolski król podrapała się po brodzie._

_- Brzmi rozsądnie, z drugiej strony, jakie mam gwarancje, że w razie przegranej lub nawet przed tym nim dojdzie do twojej walki, Orchidea nie zniknie w raz z wami w tajemniczych okolicznościach._

_- Nie mogę ci Panie ofiarować nic ponad moje słowo i to, że jeszcze życie mi nie zbrzydło na tyle, by próbować pchać rękę po coś, co nie zostało ujęte w moim kontrakcie – szlag, ganiłam się w duszy. Oto właśnie droga numer dwa zdobycia kwiatu całkowicie odpada. Sasuke będzie wściekły jak wszyscy diabelni pachołkowie, ale z drugiej strony czy miałam inne wyjście?_

_- Twoją propozycję rozważę i dam Ci odpowiedź jeszcze dziś – powiedział po chwili. – Oczywiście nie radzę opuszczać samodzielnie terenu pałacu, bo może się to skończyć dość niewesoło, ale zapewne sama rozumiesz, o czym mówię, jesteś wszak wojownikiem. Uwierz mi jednak, nie chciałbym oszpecić tak pięknej twarzy, więc nie zmuszaj mnie do tego. _

_Poczułam zimny pot spływający mi po kręgosłupie. _

_- Oczywiście Pa… - moje słowa zagłuszył okropny, pełen bólu krzyk dobiegający z areny…_

Wachlarz upadł rozerwany na pół niczym przecięty mieczem, ale Katria stała nadal. Stała wyprostowana i uśmiechała się widząc jak jej przeciwniczka upada na kolana, jak rozpaczliwym gestem łapię się za rękę przebitą ognistymi pazurami. Jak z jej gardła wydobywa się krzyk pełen bólu. Jak na ziemię upadają dwa stare wachlarze z wizerunkiem lecących przez niebo ptaków, nietknięte, nienaruszone, w przeciwieństwie do tego, który jeszcze chwilę temu trzymała w swej dłoni.

Cała widownia zamarła na moment nie wiedząc, co się tak naprawdę stało. Niewielu było takich, co dostrzegło jaki perfidny atak przypuściła Mei Chu. Pozwoliła przeciwniczce zbliżyć się ponownie do swojego wachlarza, poświęciła go by móc zadać cios zdradliwy. Jeden jedyny cios, który wyeliminował Yuki z gry. Jej ognisty kocur, gdy tylko spotkał zaporę z wody, wytworzoną przez młodziutką dziewczynę podzielił się na dwa mniejsze, a potem jeszcze na dwa. Zdezorientowana Błękitna, która rozerwała wachlarz przeciwniczki niemal pewna już wygranej walki nierozważnie odsłoniła prawą ręka przypuszczając, że atak uderzy w wachlarz i starając się bronić go taflą wody.

Tylko że czasami czysta gra to jedno, a zwycięstwo drugie. Szybkie i bezkompromisowe zwycięstwo. Manipulując Chowańcem z tak daleka Lisica wytworzyła jednemu ze swoich czterech kocurów pazury długie jak sztylety i cienkie jak igły i pozwoliła mu wbić je w rękę przeciwniczki. Czy tylko mój czuły nos wywęszył swad palonego mięsa tego nie byłem w stanie stwierdzić. Jedno nie ulegało wątpliwości, Yuki całkowicie odpadła z turnieju. Mei Chu triumfowała i z uśmiechem na twarzy czekała na werdykt.

_Twarz tak wykrzywiona bólem, a potem upadek i ten uśmiech na krwistych ustach. Poczułam jak dłonie zaciskają mi się w pięści krew napływa do twarzy._

_Spojrzałam na bladą twarz Gelfarda, który przyskoczył do okna jak jastrząb gotowy rzucić się w każdej chwili do ataku._

_Widziałam jak Mistrzyni podchodzi do Yuki i przecząco kiwa głową. Jak nadbiega Growl z twarzą wykrzywioną nienawiścią i rozpaczą. Jak podnosi omdlałe ciało dziewczyny zwinięte w kłębek z bólu. A potem słyszałam werdykt wypowiedziany bez mrugnięcia okiem, bez wahania, bez wątpliwości:_

_- Zwyciężyła Mei Chu!_

_Wrzawa podniosła się wśród tłumu. Wiwatowali i klaskali oprawcy tego biednego dziecka. Żądna wrażeń widownia dostała długo oczekiwane widowisko. W końcu polała się krew, nie tylko łzy. Poczułam jak robi mi się niedobrze od samego widoku ich roześmianych twarzy._

_- Panie – powiedziałam._

_- Odejdź – tylko tyle usłyszałam w odpowiedzi. Spojrzałam na szorstką twarz Chana. Nie gościł na niej żaden grymas, była jak skała: niewzruszona i zimna. Tylko czarne oczy tliły się jakimś dziwnym ogniem, tylko one wydawały się żyć w tej martwej twarzy. Pomyślałam, że to widok tej okrutnej walki wzniecił te iskry i ponownie zalała mnie fala złości pomieszanej z obrzydzeniem. _

_Arena świeciła pustkami, kiedy na nią weszłam. Na miejscu zajmowanym przez Yuki leżały porzucone wachlarze. Nikt nie zadał sobie trudu by je zabrać. Z pewnością rano je wyrzucą, ich właścicielce już się nie przydadzą, a były zbyt stare i zniszczone, by któraś z uczestniczek się na nie połasiła. Usłyszałam miarowe kroki, ale nie odwróciłam wzroku od błękitnych ptaków. _

_- Popalone ścięgna – powiedział Sasuke, kiedy podnosiłam broń Katri. – Nie będzie mogła ruszać tą ręką o tańcu nie wspominając._

_Dotykałam dłonią białe niegdyś płótno teraz mające piaskowy kolor. Nie było na nim śladów krwi, podobnie jak na całej arenie, a mimo to miałam wrażenie, że czuje jej zapach. Gorzki, metaliczny smród śmierci._

- Chcę ją zobaczyć – powiedziała cicho, ale w jej głosie pobrzmiewała jakaś dziwna siła. Wiedziałem, że nie ma sensu jej zatrzymywać i tak by nie posłuchała. Sakura może i była ninja, ale było w niej coś, co stawiała ponad to. Była lekarzem. Ja bez mrugnięcia okiem potrafiłem odebrać komuś życie. Zrobiłem to już nie raz i nie dwa i z pewnością, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba znów zrobię to ponownie. Ona chciała je chronić za wszelką cenę. Dla niej życie było największą wartością.

Jeszcze przez chwilę obracała w dłoniach wachlarze, jakby szukając na nich śladów walki. Potem wstała i ruszyła w stronę drzwi do ambulatorium. Podążyłem za nią bez słowa. Nie było sensu stać i czekać, co dalej. Nie wiedziałem jak przebiegła rozmowa z Chanem. Nie powiedziała mi o tym ani słowa. Nadal żyjemy, to musiało mi wystarczyć za odpowiedź. Przynajmniej na razie.

Nikt nie pilnował wejścia do pokoju dziewczyny. Tylko w środku siedział pogrążony w innym świecie Growl. Wielki mężczyzna wydawał się taki bezradny i załamany, że zrobiło mi się go trochę żal. Dysponował siłą, która mogła pewnie wyginać podkowy. Jego dwa miecze z pewnością ścięły nie jedną głowę, a nie potrafił obronić jednej dziewczyny, przy której stał zaraz obok. Mało tego nie będzie mógł jej w żaden sposób pomóc, nie sprawi, że jej ręka znów będzie sprawa.

Gdy Sakura dotknęła jego ramienia wydawał się ocknąć z jakiegoś snu. Spojrzał na nią mętnymi oczami i drżącym głosem powiedział:

- Mówią, że ręka będzie niesprawna już zawsze…

Haruno przymknęła powieki. Zawsze tak robiła, gdy przygotowała się do działania. Potem otworzyła oczy i przysiadła na łóżku obok nieprzytomnej dziewczyny. Uniosła przykrytą zimną szmatką rękę, tylko taki opatrunek jej zrobiono. Widziałem grymas na twarzy mojej Katri, gdy poddała pierwszym oględzinom rękę. Podwinęła rękawy swojej eleganckiej szaty tak by nie zakrywała jej dłoni i nie krępowała ruchów. Growl uniósł się z krzesła, ale Sakura nawet na niego nie spojrzała.

- Teraz wyjdź i nie wpuszczaj nikogo rozumiesz. Nikogo. Zostawcie mnie z nią samą. To może trochę potrwać.

Dotknąłem jego ramienia i wskazałem wyjście. Posłusznie ruszył za mną. Nie wiem czy do końca zrozumiał, co się właściwie dzieje. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się na zewnątrz oparł się podobnie jak ja o ścianę. Milczenie otoczyło nas niczym całun. Słychać było kroki gdzieś w oddali. Kobiecy śmiech przenikał przez mury tuż za moimi plecami.

- Czy… - podniosłem oczy na mówiącego. – Czy ona jest w stanie…

- Nie wiem - uciąłem krótko, ale widząc jego zbolałą twarz dodałem sam się sobie dziwiąc. – Ale możesz być pewny, że zrobi wszystko, co będzie mogła.

- Kim jest ta dziewczyna?

Zaskoczyło mnie to pytanie, bo tak naprawdę, kim była Sakura? Bezwiednie odpowiedziałem:

- Lekarzem.

_Pod wpływem mojej chakry dziewczyna otworzyła oczy. Nie zrobiłam nic prócz uśmierzenia bólu, nic ponad to. Spojrzała na moją twarz, potem na swoją rękę. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy._

_- Tak łatwo przegrałam._

_Milczałam. Pozwoliłam jej mówić._

_- Byłam już pewna, że wygram. Nie jestem tak głupia aby nie podejrzewać jakiejś podłej sztuczki trzymanej w zanadrzu, ale… - załkała. _

_- Atak na wachlarz to technika walki nie do wygrywania, Yuki. Jak mogłaś oczekiwać, że ta żmija pokusi się o czystą grę do końca? – westchnęłam. _

_Nie odpowiedziała tylko lekkim skinieniem głowy przytaknęła moim słowom._

_- Nie zamierzam Ci prawić morałów o ludzkiej zawiści i klęsce naiwności, jakich doświadczyłaś. Skutki tego czujesz przecież na własnej skórze. Chcę porozmawiać o czymś innym._

_Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie swoim szmaragdowymi oczami, teraz pełnymi już łez. Maska, którą nosiła przez cały turniej opadała. Już nie miałam przed sobą Katri, ale zrozpaczoną i wystraszoną swoim położeniem dziewczynę. Ona chyba też to rozumiała, bo pozwoliła, aby gorzkie łzy porażki szpeciły jej piękną twarz. _

_Przerwałam milczenie:_

_- Yuki czy ty naprawdę widzisz w tym sens? O tej twojej całej zemście mówię. Zaczekaj nic nie mów, daj mi dokończyć – powstrzymałam ją, gdy próbowała coś powiedzieć. – Powiedzmy, że wygrywasz turniej, ze zdobywasz Orchideę, co dalej? Pozostaniesz na dworze? Będziesz żyć tak jak twoja matka pośród dworskich intryg i nieuczciwych przyjaciółek, które tylko będą czekać, by powinęła__ci się noga i by móc pozbawić cię tego wszystkiego, w co włożyłaś tyle wysiłku?_

_- Moja matka…- zaczęła cicho._

_- Twoja matka nie ma tu nic do rzeczy, Yuki- powiedziałam ostro, może zbyt ostro, bo dziewczyna przybrała wrogi wyraz twarzy. – Yuki, twoja matka z pewnością chciałaby byś poszła swoją drogą, chciałaby byś była szczęśliwa. Kochała cię, byłaś jej największym skarbem._

_Odwróciła głowę. Wyraźnie nie chciała patrzeć mi w oczy. Dłonią skierowałam jej twarz na wprost swojej tak, że nie mogła uniknąć mojego spojrzenia._

_- Nie ścigaj marzeń, które nie należą do Ciebie, Yuki – nie wiem czemu, ale przed oczami wróciły sceny z przeszłości. Ciemna noc, blade światło księżyca i ostanie „dziękuję", jakie usłyszałam, które zraniło mnie bardziej niż wszelkie rany, jakich kiedykolwiek doznałam. – Zniszczą cię i zniszczą ludzi, którzy cię kochają. _

_- Sakura-san…_

_- Ja to wiem. Znam siłę zemsty. Nie, to nie ja jej pragnęłam, lecz ktoś mi bliski. Pozostawiono mnie wraz z innymi, bo przeszkadzałam. Wyrzucono z serca, które nie biło chyba już dla nikogo – czemu to mówiłam? Dlaczego pozwalałam żeby wszystko znów pojawiło mi się przed oczami. Sakura znów się rozklejasz. Znów cofasz się do tego stanu, który tak bardzo chciałaś zmienić raz na zawsze, ganiłam się, ale mówiłam dalej. – Yuki spytaj siebie, czego chcesz tak naprawdę. Ten jeden raz zastanów się nad swoimi własnymi pragnieniami._

_Milczała, a ja wraz z nią. Nie wiem ile to trwało. W końcu usłyszałam jej melodyjny głos teraz słaby i załamany._

_- Chciałabym wyjechać gdzieś daleko, tam gdzie nikt nie słyszał nigdy o tańcu Katri. Tak. Daleko. I móc tańczyć tak jak lubię, inaczej…dla kogoś…_

_Uśmiechnęłam się. Tak zatem wyglądała twoja wizja szczęścia, co Yuki? Jak bardzo była podobna do mnie z sprzed lat. Po prostu być z kimś, nic poza to. To miało wystarczyć. Proste, małe szczęście. Nie takie jak z romansów czy opowiadań, które czyta się z wypiekami na twarzy. _

_- Ale teraz… – spojrzała na swoją bezwładną rękę i znów jej oczy zaszły łzami. Pogładziłam dłonią jej wilgotny od łez policzek._

_- Zawrzyjmy układ, Yuki._

_- Układ?_

_- Tak. _

_Spojrzałam w okno. Zachodzące słońce znikło za chmurami, lecz nie były one burzowe. Były jasne i pogodne, promienie przedzierały się przez nie niczym przez puch._

_- Zwrócę ci twoje marzenia. Dam Ci sprawną rękę, ale pod jednym tylko warunkiem – uśmiechnęłam się. – Pewnego dnia dostanę list, będzie w nim zdjęcie bardzo szczęśliwej kobiety, spełnionej i uśmiechniętej. Na tym zdjęciu masz być ty, Yuki._

_- Sakura-san…_

_- Pamiętaj, Yuki, to umowa. Musisz jej dotrzymać choćby nie wiem co. Zgadzasz się?_

_- Tak – mówiła szeptem przez łzy._

_- Pamiętaj, zdjęcie bardzo szczęśliwej dziewczyny…_

_- Tak…_

_- Uśmiechniętej od ucha do ucha…_

_- Tak…_

_- Zatem zajmijmy się w końcu tą ręką - powiedziałam otaczając ją swoją szmaragdowa chakrą. Wraz z nią popłynęły z powrotem do drobnego ciała dziewczyny jej nadzieje i szansa na spełnienie marzeń. Spełnij to wyczystko, o czym pragniesz, myślałam. Spełnij je dla siebie i spełnij je dla mnie…_

Księżyc zawładnął już niebem całkowicie. Było dobrze po północy. Powietrze zrobiło się rześkie i w końcu człowiek mógł spokojnie oddychać. Sakura stanęła obok mnie. Oparła się o rzeźbioną balustradę i odetchnęła głęboko.

- Nadal brak odpowiedzi – stwierdziła bardziej niż spytała.

- Tak.

Zapadła cisza, ale wcale nie była niezręczna. Nigdy nie potrafiliśmy ze sobą rozmawiać. Wydawało się, że milczenie było dla nas bardziej odpowiednie. Zwłaszcza, że znając swoją naturę mogłem powiedzieć jej co nieco o zachowaniu, które zaprzepaszcza naszą misję. Chciałem jej wygarnąć, a skończyło się tylko na jednym pytaniu:

- Czemu jej pomogłaś, mimo że to całkowicie przeczy dyskrecji tej misji?

Nawet nie zaszczyciła mnie spojrzeniem. Miałem wrażenie, że nie zamierza się tłumaczyć, bo przecież i tak tego nie zrozumiem. Jestem mordercą, assasinem, jak mógłbym zrozumieć co w takich momentach czuje lekarz. A jednak odpowiedziała:

- Ponieważ potrafiłam – poddała mi prostą odpowiedź. – Nie łudźmy się Sasuke nasza obecność została wykryta już dawno. Od jak dawna wiedziałeś o prawdziwej tożsamości Soshi i Hien? – Spytała kpiąco.

- Od dawna. Powiedzieli Ci czy sama się domyśliłaś?

Prychnęła jak dzika kotka. Jej dobre wychowanie i elegancja przynależna Katri rozwiały się jak mgła o poranku. Znów miałem przed sobą Sakurę shnobi.

- Nie lekceważ mojej spostrzegawczości, Sasuke.

- Nie zamierzam. Zresztą to nie jest dobry moment na takie rozmowy. Rozumiem, że masz w zanadrzu jakiś plan skoro jeszcze nie jesteśmy w drodze do bramy.

Jej kocie oczy stawiły czoła mojemu spojrzeniu. Patrzyliśmy na siebie długo w milczeniu. Żadne nie ustąpiło.

- Tak.

- Zamierzasz łaskawie mi go wyjawić czy też mam zgadywać? – Zakpiłem.

- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie – powiedziała twardo z dozą złośliwości.

Odwróciła się na piecie i ruszyła do swojego pokoju.

- „Nie ścigaj marzeń, które nie należą do Ciebie"– powiedziałem siląc się na najbardziej zjadliwy ton, jaki miałem w zanadrzu. Nie wiem czemu, ale miałem okropną ochotę jej dopiec.

Stanęła, ale się nie odwróciła. Czyżby moje słowa ugodziły w czuły punkt.

- Masz dobry słuch, Sasuke, ale słuchać nie potrafisz… Dobranoc – powiedziała, a jej głos miał temperaturę lodu.

- Dobranoc – odparłem i znów spojrzałem na gwiazdy…

_Znów byłam w pokoju, z którego widok rozpościerał się na arenę. Stałam i czekałam aż zjawi się on i przekaże mi swoją decyzję. Potem albo opuszczę pokój i udam się rozpocząć przygotowana do swojego półfinału, albo też wywiąże się walka tu i teraz. Nie zamierzałam oddać swojego życia łatwo. Wbrew pozorom ceniłam je całkiem wysoko._

_Drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich nie Chan jednak, ale Gelfard. Mierzył mnie wzrokiem, ale ręce trzymał daleko od swojego miecza._

_- Mam przekazać wiadomość od Chana._

_- Słucham, zatem._

_- Proponuję ci układ…_


	16. Skaza

Rozdział 15

**Skaza**

_Czarny jedwab delikatnie muskał skórę przy każdym powiewie wiatru. Ciepło mojego ciała wcale go nie nagrzało, nadal był zimny. Zupełnie jakbym nosiła ubranie splecione z lodu. Arena opustoszała. Walka zakończyła się już dawno. Rozbawiony tłum widzów rechocząc, opuścił__arenę. Nie ruszyłam wraz z nimi. Miejsce przegranych jest tutaj. Na skropionym potem i łzami polu walki._

Spojrzałam w niebo. Słońce już dawno skryło się za horyzontem, teraz to księżyc panował nad światem. Jego blade, jakby martwe światło ginęło gdzieś między szarymi chmurami. Gwiazdy zdawały się gasnąc w milczeniu, świadome, że ich blask nie jest dziś mile widziany. Z każdą chwilą świat pogrążał się w mroku. Wszystkie dźwięki ucichły, tylko raz po raz o marmurową arenę rozbijały się ciężkie niczym ołów krople krwi. Jedyny dowód na to, że czas ciągle płynął.

Nie musiałam się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że się zbliża. Jego tak charakterystyczny chód rozpoznałabym wszędzie.

_- Noc jest chłodna, wejdź do środka – samo stwierdzenie i tylko to. Bez zbędnych emocji, po prostu napomnienie wydane niesfornemu dziecku. Zabawa się skończyła. Pozbieraj zabawki i wracaj do domu._

_Krew wciąż kapała. _

_Jak bardzo biała posadzka zabarwiła się na czerwono? Tego nie dowie się nikt. Kiedyś opuszczę to miejsce. O świcie przybiegną służący i wyczyszczą ją do błysku. Nie będzie nawet śladu po walce. Nikt nie będzie pamiętał o tym co tu zaszło._

_- Sakura… -słyszę znajomy głos. Ach, wciąż tu jesteś? No tak, jeszcze jest coś do zrobienia, dlatego pilnujesz, by rozkapryszona panna nie uciekła. Nie musisz się bać, nigdzie nie idę. _

_- Uważasz, że powinienem Ci powiedzieć?- Jego głos ocieka sarkazmem._

_- Uważam, że powinieneś przestać traktować mnie jak dziecko, Sasuke…_

Odwróciła się powoli ze wzgardą. Tylko na chwilę jadeitowe oczy błysnęły gniewem, by zaraz zgasnąć. Znów nastała cisza.

- Już wystarczy, Sasuke – powiedziała cicho.

Krew wciąż kapała.

- Zamierzasz tu stać tak długo, aż wykrwawisz się na śmierć? To tak w ramach zemsty? – wycedziłem siląc się na najbardziej jadowity ton.

Prychnęła.

- Tak cię to drażni? – Od niechcenia podniosła dłoń, którą momentalnie ogarnęła zielona poświata. Widziałem jak rana się zasklepia, jutro nie będzie nawet po niej śladu. Gorzej, że zostanie skaza na duszy.

Ruszyła w moim kierunku beznamiętnie, niczym pozbawiony woli koń schodzący do kopalni, by pogrążyć się w ciemności na zawsze. Nigdy jej takiej nie widziałem. Nigdy jej takiej nie chciałem oglądać, z tak koszmarnie oszpeconą duszą.

- To by nic nie zmieniło – szepnąłem cicho, gdy przechodziła obok.

- To by wszystko zmieniło –usłyszałem w odpowiedzi.

Narastał we mnie gniew. Z każdym jej krokiem, z każdym oddechem czułem jak napinają mi się wszystkie nerwy. Chciałem tyle powiedzieć, ale nie mogłem. Zupełnie jakbym zapomniał słów i nie mógł wyrazić myśli. Ratuj ją głupcze!

- Gdybyś wiedziała walczyłabyś tak jak przed godziną?

Zatrzymała się.

- A może zwyciężyłyby emocje i odpuściłabyś sobie? Czyż nie tak? Powiedz Sakura, czy wiesz kim naprawdę są shnobi? Tak długo byłaś w tym Vardergardzie, że zapomniałaś na czym polega wykonywanie misji.

- To nie ma nic do rzeczy!

- To ma wszystko do rzeczy!

Powoli odwróciła twarz. Jej kocie oczy były pełne nienawiści. Właśnie tak, złość się, gniewaj, ale nie wpadaj w ten marazm.

- Mówisz, że traktuję cię jak dziecko, ale spójrz na siebie. Stoisz i rozpaczasz. Pozwalasz, by kierowały tobą uczucia.

- Przecież tu chodziło o jej siostrę! Ta przeklęta orchidea oznacza wolność dla człowieka! Nie mów tak, jakby gra toczyła się o zabawkę!

Zacisnęła drobne dłonie tak mocno, aż pobielały jej kostki, ale wiedziałem, że gdyby mogła rozpłakałby się jak niemowlę. Taka silna i jednocześnie tak bezbronna, przemknęło mi przez myśl.

- Uważam sprawę za zamkniętą. Za 2 dni finał. Wykorzystaj ten czas, żeby trochę ochłonąć, bo jeśli tego nie zrobisz możemy wycofać się już ter…

Uderzenie było silne, ale jak na nią to i tak widać, że w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymała. Policzek piekł siarczyście. Podniosłem się z ziemi i otrzepałem.

- Pomogło? – spytałem.

- Nie…

- Chcesz spróbować jeszcze raz? – zakpiłem.

Tym razem zablokowałem uderzenie. Zielone oczy odbijały blask księżyca, który wyłonił się zza chmur.

- Moja naiwna Katrio, jeśli chcesz to znienawidź mnie, gardź mną ale nie zapominaj ze masz misje do wykonania. Jesteś shnobi, więc przestań wiecznie oglądać się za siebie.

- Sasuke – wycedziła przez zęby.

_Po prostu odwrócił się i poszedł swoją drogą. Tylko tyle. Księżyc zawisł nade mną, jakby przygotowywał się do wykonania wyroku. Czułam odrazę już nawet nie do siebie, ale do tego shnobi, któremu część mojej duszy przyznawała rację, choć bolało tak jak nic innego. Uniosłam wzrok w niebo, które musiało mnie przeklinać. Jak w starym filmie przemknęły mi obrazy walki z Yumą…_

_Ręce były ciężkie niczym ołów. Meridiany nadwyrężone częstym kumulowaniem chakry, paliły żywym ogniem. Czułam jak piekący ból powoli odbiera mi siły do walki. A do końca było tak daleko. Spojrzałam na przeciwniczkę. Złotooka dziewczyna, która w swych białych dłoniach trzymała dwa wachlarze w kolorze kości słoniowej, mierzyła mnie niepokojąco spokojnym spojrzeniem. Zdołała przejrzeć wszystkie ataki, jakie do tej pory przeprowadziłam. Jej niezwykłe, stworzone z wiatru Chowańce o kształcie kolibrów, błyskawicznie forsowały moją wodna zaporę. Nawet wodne słowiki Yuki nie dorównywały szybkością tym stworzeniom. Władała najrzadszym z żywiołów – powietrzem. I nie ulegało wątpliwości, że jest w tym całkowitą mistrzynią. Przypominała mi w tym młodziutką Panią Wachlarzy. W pewnym sensie czułam się jakbym walczyła z dziewczyną, której marzenia uratowałam. _

Perfekcyjna w każdym ruchu, ale przemawiało przez nią również doświadczenie i chłodna kalkulacja. Założę się, że gdyby to ona zmierzyła się z Mei Chu nie pozwoliłaby się złapać na jej okrutną technikę. Jeszcze raz przeanalizowałam sytuację. Przede wszystkim Chowańce - mniejsze od moich, a zatem i szybsze. Do tego z uwagi na żywioł, dość słabo widoczne. Ataki były bardzo precyzyjne. Katria z łatwością manewrowała swoimi małymi huraganami. Wydawało się, że jestem na straconej pozycji, ale jednak zawsze jest coś kosztem czegoś. Nie ma techniki doskonałej.

_- Piękna technika, Pani – powiedziałam, siląc się na uśmiech._

_- To samo mogę powiedzieć o twojej wodnej obronie – odparła uprzejmie. Nie było w jej postawie ani zachowaniu nic pysznego. Nie czerpała radości z walki, mimo że była na niej skoncentrowana. W jej oczach dostrzegłam coś na kształt smutku, ale w tamtej chwili wydał mi się jakimś złudzeniem._

Tylko ogromna koncentracja pozwoliła mi spostrzec drobny ruch nadgarstka mojej przeciwniczki i to uratowało mnie przed ciosem, który wyszedł wprost na mój lewy wachlarz. Woda roztrysnęła się po mojej twarzy całkowicie zapewne niszcząc staranny makijaż zrobiony przez bliźniaczki. Szaty były mokre i ciężkie od wody, ale miało to też pozytywne strony. Chłodna ciecz łagodziła trochę piekący ból dłoni i podsunęła mi pewną szaloną myśl. Tylko, że do jej wykonania potrzebowałam czasu. Musiałam się postarać go trochę ukraść… Odgarnęłam niesforny kosmyk klejący się do czoła.

_- Niezwykła technika. Po raz pierwszy mam okazję zmierzyć się z kimś, kto używa żywiołu powietrza._

_Dziewczyna zaśmiała się uroczo, lecz nie przestała ani na moment bacznie mnie obserwować._

_- Poczytuje to sobie za komplement, Pani.._

_- Och Sakura wystarczy w zupełności – powiedziałam. Czas, potrzeba czasu, jak najwięcej…_

_Katria roześmiała się nagle._

_- Jestem Yuma, ale to już zapewne wiesz od początku –odparła__mrużąc oczy jak kotka. Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że nie tylko ja wysyłam garderobiane na przeszpiegi._

_- Yuma to ładne imię._

_Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się po raz kolejny, ten łagodny uśmiech przyprawił mnie o gęsią skórkę. _

_- I co teraz Sakuro, będziemy tak sobie rozmawiać, aż opadnę z sił…_

_- Och chyba muszę przeprosić, nie doceniłam – cholera, zaklęłam w duchu, zorientowała się. Trudno jest zawładnąć wiatrem, wymaga to wielu lat ciężkiej pracy, ale kiedy się uda otrzymujesz straszną siłę. Tylko, że powietrzne Chowańce bardzo wyczerpują, o wiele bardziej niż moje wodne smoki… Liczyłam, że jeśli dostatecznie długo przeciągnę walkę uda mi się przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na swoją stronę. Niestety podstęp został wykryty zbyt wcześnie, by skorzystać z planu A…_

_- Wybaczam. I ty, i ja dobrze znamy swoje słabości. Nie oszukujmy się. Myślę, że trzeba szybko zakończyć ten pojedynek. Cieszę się, że walczyłaś do końca mimo wszystko. _

_- Mimo wszystko?- To stwierdzenie obudziło we mnie jakieś złe przeczucie._

_- Jeśli chodzi o Ciebie bałam się, że możesz zrezygnować…_

_Zrezygnować? Dlaczego? Poczułam, jak po plecach przebiega mi zimny dreszcz. Pod pozornym uśmiechem spróbowałam ukryć wszystkie swoje wątpliwości._

_- To nie w moim stylu poddawać się tak łatwo. Każda z nas ma powód, dla którego chce walczyć i wygrać…_

_- Owszem – powiedziała zamykając oczy, jakby odpychała jakieś przykre wspomnienie. Jej twarz stała się poważna i chłodna. Wszystkie emocje znikły. Pozostała tylko determinacja. Wśród zgromadzonego tłumu rozpoczęły się szepty niezadowolenia. Za długo trwałyśmy w pozornej bezczynności. Widownia się niecierpliwiła._

_- Sakura… - Yuma spojrzała w rozświetlone wieczornymi gwiazdami niebo. Podążyłam mimochodem za jej wzrokiem._

_- Tak?_

_- Kiedy to się skończy, napijmy się razem herbaty, mimo wszystko…_

_- Zatem herbata u zwycięscy?- spytałam._

_- U zwycięscy – usłyszałam ciche potwierdzenie nim wszystko straciło sens. Zostałam tylko ja, ona i biały księżyc nad nami… _

Zwycięstwo napełniło mnie dumą. Tłum wiwatował. Nie przeszkadzało już zmęczenie. Nic nie znaczyła krwawiąca rana na ręce i poszarpany wachlarz. Moja przeciwniczka skłoniła się nisko. Oddałam ukłon. Kolejna fala owacji przebiegła wśród widowni. Doskonała walka, czyste zwycięstwo i godne pożegnanie. Ale zawsze jest tylko jeden zwycięzca, jeden przegrany…

_- Do zobaczenia na herbacie, Yuma – powiedziałam cicho, choć__wiedziałam, że mnie słyszy._

_Uśmiechnęła się smutno, ale skinęła głową. Blask jej złotych oczu zdawał się przygasnąć. Myślałam, że to goryczy przegranej tak na nią działa. Poszukałam wzrokiem Sasuke, lecz__go nie znalazłam. Gdzie mógł pójść? Tłum powoli kierował się ku sali bankietowej. Przedstawienie zakończone, czas na huczną biesiadę. Miałam zamiar szybko opatrzyć rękę i udać się wraz z nimi, ale jak spod ziemi wyrosła smukła postać Mei Chu._

- No, no zaskoczyłaś mnie, Sakura – powiedziała zdobiąc twarz szyderczym uśmiechem. Czerwone kamelie wpięte w jej hebanowe włosy pachniały dusząco.

_Czego chcesz Mei Chu? – spytałam bez ogródek, gdyż nie miałam ochoty na rozmowę z tą harpią. Krew wciąż kapała._

_Dziewczyna zaśmiała się słodko. Zbyt słodko._

_- Och, chciałam ci po prostu pogratulować – podeszła do jaśminu pnącego się po ścianie i zaczęła bezwstydnie obrywać jego piękne kwiaty. – Szczerze powiedziawszy myślałam, że oddasz jej walkę walkowerem…_

_Coś było w jej głosie takiego, że zimne ciarki zaczęły mi przebiegać po plecach._

_- Poddać się? Za kogo ty mnie masz?_

_Katri odgarnęła niesforny kosmyk i zaczęła się bawić szatą._

_- Myślałam, że po usłyszeniu nieszczęśliwej historii małej siostrzyczki Yumy sama z płaczem do niej pójdziesz powiedzieć, że oddasz walkę, a tu proszę, jakie zaskoczenie._

_Siostra Yumy? O czym ona mówi?_

_- Sądziłaś, że jak usłyszę jakąś tkliwą historię to ucieknę z podkulonym ogonem? Nie mylisz mnie z sobą Mei Chu?- Próbowałam nadać swojemu głosowi jak najbardziej jadowitą barwę._

_- Och, doprawdy nie musisz być taka wredna. Ja naprawdę jestem mile zaskoczona twoją postawą. No cóż, Yuma przegrała z kretesem. Zatem będzie musiała poszukać innego sposobu na wykup siostrzyczki od barona Ketary._

_Dobry Boże, o czym ona mówi? Czemu ja nic nie wiem? Czemu, do diabła, ja o niczym nie wiem!? _

_Dlaczego bliźniaczki milczały? _

_Dlaczego Sasuke milczał?_

_Może nie wiedział… Bzdura! Musiał wiedzieć. Nie wierzę, żeby taka plotka nie dotarła do niego osobiście lub przez usta Soshi i Hien…_

_- Co się stało, Sakura? Wydajesz się być zdeczka… zdruzgotana… - dziewczyna akcentowała każde słowo. – I tak nagle pobladłaś…_

_Spokojnie. Przede wszystkim zachować spokój. Nie daj jej satysfakcji. Przyozdobiłam twarz sztucznym uśmiechem._

_- Mei Chu, jak widać trochę krwawię i jestem zmęczona. Yuma to wymagająca przeciwniczka. Nie było możliwości wykpić się tak tanią zagrywką, jaką ty zrobiłaś w walce z Yuki. – Widziałam jak na jej pięknej twarzy pojawia się gniew. - Nie zamierzam się wdawać w dalsze dyskusje na ten temat. _

_- Jesteś bardzo pewna siebie…_

_- Jesteś moją ostatnią przeszkodą na drodze do Orchidei. Nie przegram._

_- To się okaże. Nie obrastaj w piórka, po tak żałosnych zwycięstwach._

_- Nie lekceważ mnie, to może będziesz mogła kiedyś jeszcze tańczyć…_

_Harpia zacisnęła koralowe usta i bez słowa przepchnęła się do sali wraz z innymi gośćmi._

_Krew wciąż kapała…_

Stałem oparty o balustradę balkonu. Noc niosła ze sobą przyjemny chłód po kolejnym upalnym dniu. Cichy szmer za plecami świadczył o otwieranych drzwiach balkonowych. Za mną stanęła Soshi.

- Sasuke-san. Sakura-san właśnie wróciła do swojego pokoju. Hien się nią zajmuje.

- Dobrze – odpowiedziałem krótko, choć poczułem ulgę, że uspokoiła się na tyle, by była w stanie znieść przebywanie w tym samym pokoju, co ja. No może nie w tym samym, ale za ścianą.

Dziewczyna nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Oczekiwała w milczeniu na mój ruch.

- Jeśli chcesz coś powiedzieć to mów.

- Sasuke-san…

- Nie musisz się bawić w te uprzejmości. Zarówno ja, jak i ty dobrze wiemy, na czym polega wasza rola, więc odpuść sobie, kiedy jesteśmy sami.

Usłyszałem ciche westchnienie, ale zignorowałem je.

- Może jednak trzeba było jej powiedzieć…

- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym, Soshi. To było najrozsądniejsze wyjście. Znam ją dłużej niż wy. To by tylko wszystko bardziej skomplikowało. Sakura – powiedziałem – podchodzi do takich spraw zbyt emocjonalnie. Gdyby wiedziała, zaczęłaby mieć wątpliwości, wahać się i w rezultacie by przegrała lub nawet wycofała się już na starcie. A na to nie możemy sobie pozwolić. Zważywszy na umowę, jaką zawarliśmy z Chanem to dziwi mnie sam fakt, że ta dyskusja w ogóle się toczy.

- Tylko, że w tym stanie, w jakim jest teraz nie ma mowy żeby wygrała finał.

- Wiem – przyznałem zaciskając zęby. – Ale to był jedyny sposób. Soshi, ty i Hien musicie jej jakoś pomóc się otrząsnąć.

- Niby jak mamy to zrobić? – spytała ze złością. W myślach widziałem, jak marszczy te swoje urocze brwi i mruży oczy.

Odwróciłem głowę tak gwałtownie, że mimowolnie drgnęła. Czyżbym miał wzrok bazyliszka nawet bez aktywnego sharingana?

- Zwalcie winę na mnie.

- Słucham? –Była szczerze zszokowana moim pomysłem.

- Sakura musi się teraz skoncentrować na czymś innym. Nie ma czasu, aby użalać się nad sobą ani obwiniać. Niech przerzuci całą winę na mnie i odciąży psychicznie.

- Znienawidzi cię…

- Całkiem prawdopodobne – powiedziałem szczerze, choć świadomość tego, że po raz kolejny zadam tej dziewczynie ból napawała mnie wstrętem do siebie. Widocznie jednak tak miało być. Sakura i ja to były dwa zupełnie inne światy. Ona ratowała życie, a ja je odbierałem. Dla niej liczyły się uczucia, dla mnie efekty.

Głos czarnookiej przerwał rozmyślania.

- Chcesz chronić ją czy tylko ukończyć misję?

Tym razem to ja zastygłem.

- Nie odpowiadasz, czyli sam nie jesteś pewien. Zrobię jak chcesz. W końcu z rozkazu Chana mam z tobą współpracować, ale…

- Ale?

- Sakura jest silniejsza niż myślisz. Bardziej ją zabolał ten brak zaufania niż sama sytuacja, która jak wiemy nie jest, aż tak dramatyczna, jak sobie w tej chwili zapewne wyobraża. Dobranoc Sasuke-san – powiedziała akcentując moje imię.

Wróciła do swojej roli garderobianej. Roześmianego, małego szpiega na usługach swojej Pani Wachlarzy. I tylko jej giętkie jak u kotki ruchy przypominały mi, że wokół nas krążą dwa niebezpieczne drapieżniki na usługach władcy tego kraju…

Może miała rację. Może naprawdę się myliłem, co do Haruno. Jeśli jednak miała rację, czemu zareagowała tak gwałtownie na moją postawę? Kim dla niej byłem, że tak to ją zraniło?

Kiedyś i owszem może coś do mnie czuła, ale to było wiele lat temu. Dwa razy ją odtrąciłem. Dwa razy wybrałem inną drogę niż ta, którą ona podążała. Odkąd wróciłem do Konochy nie zamieniliśmy ze sobą ani słowa. Odeszła bez pożegnania, bez najdrobniejszego pożegnania. Potem wróciła. Odmieniona, dojrzalsza i niepodobna do siebie. Sakura, a jednak nie Sakura…

Po raz kolejny spojrzałem w granatowe niebo nade mną. Wydawało mi się tak ciężkie, jakby miało spaść i roztrzaskać się na ziemi. Grzebiąc wszystkie rozterki i uczucia, które wbrew woli powoli budziły się do życia, gdzieś w najgłębszych zakątkach mojego serca…

_Szaty w kolorze burgunda. Fiolet zmieszany z kolorem krwi. Szaty w kolorze grzechu. Haftowane w jasne kwiaty jabłoni. _

_Nie potrafiłam znieść swojego odbicia w lustrze. Nie potrafiłam znieść widoku Sasuke. On widocznie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, gdyż wcześnie rano wyszedł gdzieś i nie wracał. Bliźniaczki omijały mnie jak tylko mogły. To z jego rozkazu milczały. Mogłam sobie wmawiać, że to wszystko jego wina, ale tak naprawdę gdzieś w głębi musiałam mu przyznać rację. Jedyną winę, jaką ponosił to, to że mi nie zaufał. Podjął decyzję, która może i na swój sposób słuszna, pozbawiła mnie wyboru. A tego nie mogłam mu darować... _

_Bliźniaczki parzyły herbatę, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Hien otworzyła je natychmiast i na moment zastygła, by po chwili w ukłonie wpuścić Yumę…_

_Dwie parujące filiżanki stanęły przed nami. Wpatrzyłam się w swoją nie wiedząc, gdzie podziać oczy. Czułam na sobie wzrok złotookiej Katri i obawiałam się podnieść głowę. Przyglądała mi się przez chwilę, po czym powiedziała do bliźniaczek:_

- Zostawcie nas same, proszę. Ja i Sakura-san mamy trochę do przedyskutowania.

_Dziewczyny posłusznie wykonały rozkaz, lecz na ich twarzach odmalowało się zaskoczenie. Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi cicho._

_- Sakura co się z tobą dzieje? – spytała Yuma upijając łyk herbaty._

_Milczałam nie potrafiąc znaleźć słów, bo i co mogłam jej powiedzieć. Zastanawiałam się tylko jak wielką nienawiść musi do mnie żywić. Pierwsza osoba, która ma prawdziwy powód by mnie znienawidzić._

_- Sakura spójrz na mnie – powiedziała dotykając swoją ciepłą, drobną dłonią mojego policzka. Czułam jak do oczu napływają mi łzy._

_- Nie wiedziałam – szepnęłam, próbując za wszelka cenę nie rozpłakać się z własnej bezsilności i zażenowania. – Przysięgam, że nie wiedziałam…_

_Yuma milczała. Po chwili odezwała się, lecz jej głos był zbyt spokojny, by być wyrzutem czy naganą, której się spodziewałam. Dopiero po chwili dotarł do mnie sens jej słów._

_- Gdybyś wiedziała, jak wiele by to zmieniło? – spytała poważnie._

_Nie pozwoliła mi jednak odpowiedzieć._

_- Poddałabyś się? Uciekłabyś? Czy walczyła raniąc się z każdym ciosem, który mi zadałaś?_

_- Yuma…_

_- Wszystkie te drogi są błędne, Sakura. Dobrze się stało, że nie miałaś o niczym pojęcia. Dałaś mi walkę, na którą mogłam przystać. Jestem Katrią, mam swoją dumę._

_- Yuma…_

_- Naucz się, że jak każdy masz prawo walczyć o swoje szczęście. Nie musisz rozglądać się przy tym na boki i rozdrabniać. Altruizm to piękna cecha, ale tylko wtedy, gdy nie pozwalasz w jego ramach ranić samej siebie. Nie da się wszystkich uszczęśliwić. Zamiast płakać nad moim losem pomyśl o przyszłości, która masz przed sobą. Czeka cię walka z Mei Chu._

_- Twoja siostra…_

_- Ach no tak – uśmiechnęła się smutno. – To stara historia, ale nie tak tragiczna jak się na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje. _

_Po raz pierwszy odważyłam się spojrzeć w jej miodowe oczy._

_- Typowa sprawa. Biedna rodzina, dużo dzieci i mało pieniędzy. Oddano nas, znaczy mnie i moją siostrę do barona Ketary. Korin pomagała w kuchni, a ja byłam panną do towarzystwa dla starszej córki możnego. Potem wydało się, że mam smykałkę do tańca i baron sporo we mnie zainwestował, co zresztą, jakby nie patrzeć, zwróciło się z nawiązka w ciągu ostatnich lat. W tej chwili jestem wolna i niezależna, ale moja siostra nadal pozostaje w jego posiadłości. Nie rób takiej miny – powiedziała patrząc na mnie - krzywdy jej nie robią. W sumie ma wszystko, czego nigdy by nie dostała, gdyby została w domu. Jednak klatka, nawet jeśli ze złota, to zawsze klatka…_

_- Turniej…_

_- Miał pomóc mi zdobyć resztę kwoty na wykup siostry, choć w sumie można powiedzieć, że sama orchidea by starczyła i jeszcze zostałaby reszta – zakończyła ze smutnym uśmiechem. _

_- Ja…_

_- Tylko mi tu nie wyskakuj z jakimś „wybacz mi" czy coś w tym stylu. – Pogroziła mi palcem. – O Korin się nie martw. Jest zbyt mała, by zacząć biadolić nad swoim losem. W sumie pewnie nie do końca zdaje sobie sprawę z sytuacji, w jakiej się znajduje. O pieniądze na wykup też nie mam się co martwić. Już dziś rano dostałam kilka ciekawych propozycji, które pozwolą mi zarobić tyle, by odzyskać siostrę. Zatem weź się w garść i zacznij przygotowywać do pojedynku z tą żmiją, bo uwierz mi, ona użyje wszystkich możliwych podstępów, by osiągnąć swój cel. _

_Przełknęła łyk herbaty._

_- Pyszna –dodała z uśmiechem._

_Jej słowa były wszystkim. Wybaczeniem, ukojeniem, nadzieją. Zabrała każde z moich__wątpliwości tą krótką rozmową. Jej pogodna twarz zwracała mi siłę. Nawet, jeśli skaza w sercu pozostała…_

_- Yuma_

- Tak?

_- Dziękuję, że przyszłaś na herbatę._

Rozpadało się znienacka. Przemokłem w ciągu kilku sekund. Zakląłem szpetnie i skierowałem się w stronę pałacu. Spędziłem cały dzień poza pokojem. Wiedziałem od bliźniaczek, że Katria, z którą walczyła Sakura była dziś u niej. Zamierzałem dać jej czas do namysłu, ale z drugiej strony sam odwlekałem moment powrotu.

Zastałem ją wpatrzoną w okno. Odwróciła się powoli.

- Jak przemoczony kogut…

Skrzyżowała ręce w geście dezaprobaty, ale cała postawa mówiła, że mam przed sobą dziewczynę, z którą tu przyjechałem, a nie jej cień.

- Wyjaśnijmy to sobie raz na zawsze, Sasuke – powiedziała, a dźwięk jej głosu wbił mi się w uszy jak szpilki.

- Co takiego?

- Zacznij mnie traktować, jak przystało na członka drużyny.

- Traktuje – powiedziałem z naciskiem.

- To oznacza wzajemne zaufanie – odpowiedziała równie twardo. – Obiecałeś, że będziesz mi ufał.

- Obiecałem też, że będę cię chronił. – Była zdeterminowana postawić na swoim, więc dodałem. – Nawet przed tobą samą.

Nie tego się spodziewała. Jednak po chwili ochłonęła i odetchnęła głęboko jakby z ulgą.

- Co teraz? – spytałem.

- Po pierwsze wachlarze – odparła. – Yuma zniszczyła jeden z moich. A te ze smokami nie nadają się do walki z Mei Chu, są za duże…

Uśmiechnąłem się.

- Co cię tak bawi, można widzieć? To poważny problem. – Zmarszczyła brwi.

- Powiedzmy, że ten kłopot właśnie został rozwiązany.

- Jak?

- Chodź, chce ci coś pokazać…


End file.
